Halt die Klappe, Gilderoy!
by alexi wild-child
Summary: Hogwarts schließt seine Pforten und macht mit sämtlichen Schülern Urlaub auf Mullorca? Aber wo liegt das überhaupt?... Oh, das kann nicht gut gehen, aber es war ja auch Gildy Lockhardts Idee...
1. Überraschung, Überraschung

© Terry-chan

21.06.2003

Kapitel 1: Überraschung, Überraschung...

Snapes gemütlicher Kerker mit Zauberkesseln voller Gift und Schülern, die diesen Unterricht absolut genießen... oder auch nicht.

Snape (der Neville kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch mit Genuss drangsaliert, schreit und ist in bester Stimmung): Du wirst dir so lange Volksmusik anhören, bist du endlich begreifst, dass du Marianne und Michael mit diesem kümmerlichen Atommüll nie zum Schweigen bringen wirst. (geht zu seinem Pult und legt genüsslich die nächste CD ein)

Harry (nervlich absolut am Ende): Ich halt das nicht mehr aus! (läuft wild geworden gegen die Wand)

Snape: Potter, weil Sie unerlaubt in meinem Unterricht durchdrehen, werden Sie heute nachsitzen und meine Briefmarkensammlung ordnen... und zwar alphabethisch nach Anzahl der kleinen Zacken am Rand.

Anm. d. g. u. a. A.: Ist zwar logisch gesehen nicht möglich... aber, hey: Das ist Snape! Und was hattet ihr von mir erwartet!

Hermine: Professor, kann es sein, dass Sie heute irgendwie... verändert sind?

Snape (entzückt, dass Hermine das aufgefallen ist): GRANGER Für Einmischung in mein Privatleben werden Sie meine Videokassetten von "Lindenstraße" beschriften und chronologisch ordnen! Ich habe übrigens jede einzelne Folge davon aufgenommen...

Malfoy: Professor, finden Sie nicht, dass es jetzt mit der Britney-Spears-Musik reicht?

Snape (diesmal _wirklich _ungewöhnlich sentimental): Ja, wisst ihr, wenn ich die Auge schließe und ihrer Musik lausche, dann sehe ich ihre Oberweite vor mir... und dann die von Professor McGonagall...

Die Schüler schütteln sich angewidert.

Ron: Es ist wirklich schlimm, so notgeile Lehrer zu haben!

Malfoy: Ich muss dir ausnahmsweise zustimmen, Weasley. Aber findest du nicht, dass Harry mit diesem Psycho-Blick zum Abknutschen aussieht! (kommt ins Schwärmen...)

Ron (verzaubert): Ja...

Hermine: Na, da hat jemand mal wieder zu billiges Hanf gekauft!

Da geht plötzlich die Kerkertür auf und... ta ta ta taaaa: Gilderoy Lockhardt ist gekommen, um die lieben Schülerchen mal bei einer netten Zaubertrankstunde mit Onkel Severus heimzusuchen... äh... zu besuchen...

Lockhardt: Hallo meine Liebe. Na, was braut ihr denn da? Ah... Vernimmt mein Mozart-Gehör da etwa Britney Spears? (zu Tränen gerührt) Das erinnert mich immer an die Oberweite von Minerva McGonagall!

Die Schüler übergeben sich in ihre Kessel.

Snape (erfreut Gilderoy zu sehen): Klappe und Raus!

Harry: Professor, Ron und Malfoy umarmen mich... und ich spüre eine Hand an meinem Hintern... Ron, lass das!

Ron: Ich knabbere gerade an deinen Ohrläppchen! Malfoy begrabscht deinen Hintern. Der hat entschieden den besseren Teil erwischt!

Lockhardt: Ich wollte meine lieben Schüler nur mal geistig auf unsere nächste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorbereiten. Wir lernen nämlich heute, wie man sich in Wedding Apple, den Liebesengel, verwandelt und böse Dämonen in süßen Matrosenkleidchen fertig macht... parallel zur Einheit über Sailor Bumm.

Ron und Malfoy (im Chor): Dürfen wir uns auch die Oberweite ausstopfen?

Harry (nuschelt): Das würd' ich eher Hermine empfehlen.

Hermine: Hast du was gesagt?

Harry: Ich! Nein!

Snape: Aber ich sage: Klappe! Malfoy, Finger weg von Potters Hintern! Weasley, Lippen weg von Potters Ohrläppchen! Finnigan, hör auf so sabbernd auf das Sailor Bumm Poster zu starren!

Dumbledore (hat sich unbemerkt dazugesellt): Hallo Severus, Gilderoy! Mir ist vom Ministerium zu Ohren gekommen, dass es in meiner Schule plötzlich angefangen hat, pervers zuzugehen...

Snape: Nein, hier geht es zu, wie immer. Wir mischen nur gerade etwas Schlafmohn-Cannabisextrakt, da ist es normal, dass die Schüler ausflippen.

Gilderoy: Na ja, es ist etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert, was wir nicht schon alle wissen: Unser lieber Severus hat heute ein Blind-Date!

Snape: Kannst du eigentlich nichts für dich behalten? Im Übrigen... Woher weißt du das?

Gilderoy: Professor Flitwick hat's mir erzählt, und der weiß es aus erster Hand von Professor Trelawney, die das in ihrer Kristallkugel gesehen hat.

Dumbledore: Dafür haben wir ihr dann natürlich sofort eine Gehaltserhöhung angeboten... Und wenn Harry innerhalb dieses Schuljahres stirbt, bekommt diese Halsabscheiderin noch eine!

Parvati Patil: Ich hab ja dagegen gewettet: Ron wird sterben!

Dumbledore: Wir wollen doch hoffen, dass niemand stirbt... Und wenn, dann schon Dean Thomas, ich will meine Wette nämlich noch gewinnen.

Snape: Können wir das nicht auch in irgendeinem anderen Unterricht ausdiskutieren!

Gilderoy: Natürlich... Ich diskutiere mit meinen Schülern auch sehr viel. Zum Beispiel haben sie mich neulich wegen des neuen Designs meines Buches "Sommerferien mit Gilderoy Lockhardt" beraten dürfen: Es ist jetzt türkis, ein netter Kontrast zu dem Coverbild von mir in fliederfarbenem Umhang...

Snape: Auch das müssen wir ja nicht gerade in MEINEM Unterricht ausführlicher besprechen, oder?

Dumbledore: Es ist nicht mehr IHR Unterricht, Severus. Hätten Sie nicht so herumgeschrienen, hätten Sie das Läuten gehört und mitbekommen, dass Ihre Schüler alle blitzartig das Weite gesucht haben... Wahrscheinlich sind sie ganz wild darauf, Gilderoys hausgemachte Leber zu Abend zu essen?  
Sicher... Und ich bin nicht die geniale und allwissende Autorin...

_Szenenwechsel:_ Die überfüllte Große Halle bei einem delikaten Leberschmäuschen, nach dem Originalrezept von Gilderoy L., zubereitet mit etwas markanter Tollkirschsoße von Alastor M. und angewürzt mit süßen 3-m-Monsterpflänzchen von Rubeus H.

Ron: Ich hab Hunger, ich will was zu essen!

Hermine: Du kannst dir ja Ketchup auf Harrys Ohrläppchen schütten.

Harry: DU wolltest ja, dass die Hauselfen durch bezahltes, versichertes, gewerkschaftlich organisiertes Personal ersetzt werden!

Ron: Ja, aber irgendwie sah keine Hauselfe so abgewrackt aus, wie das bezahlte Personal...

Igor, der Butler (mit rumänischem Akzent): Ja, ihr habt recht, dieser Gilderoy Lockhardt sieht schon sehr suspekt aus... (humpelt davon)

Hermine: Ihr seid ja auch nie zufrieden!

Harry: Dieses grüne, glubschäugige Monster, dieser angebliche Freund von Hagrid, hat heute Morgen beim Bettenmachen Deans Pornohefte, die er unter dem Bett versteckt hatte, aufgegessen!

Gilderoy steigt auf den Lehrertisch und klopft mit einem Silberlöffelchen auf ein Glas.

Schüler ahnen Schlimmes.

Gilderoy lächelt von Ohr zu Ohr.

Die Schüler ahnen schlimmes Unheil, versuchen sich hinter ihren Tellern zu verstecken.

Gilderoy (immer noch breit grinsend (Unheil verkündend)): Meine lieben Schüler! Ich konnte das Lehrerkollegium von etwas wirklich Brillantem für euch überzeugen: Eine Klassenfahrt nach Mullorca!

Harry: Heißt das nicht Mallorca?

Gilderoy (unerschüttert, man könnte fast meinen, sein Grinsen wird breiter): Nein, lieber Harry, Mullorca ist schon ganz richtig. Und um diesen Ausflug noch zu verschönern, werden natürlich auch ein paar Kollegen mitkommen: Professor Snape...

Ron: ... Sagte er "verschönern"!

Gilderoy: ...Professor Voldemort! Der neue, bekehrte Professor für Hauswirtschaft.

Die Schüler schauen schluckend zu Professor Voldi, mit dem sie schon die ersten beiden Schulwochen Bekanntschaft geschlossen haben, und zittern.

Voldemort, neuer Professor für Hauswirtschaft. Nachdem Peter, alias Wurmschwanz, ihn verließ, um eine erfolgreiche Softwarefirma zu gründen (heute ist Peti Multimillionär und mit 74 Supermodels verheiratet), wurde er drogensüchtig und alkoholabhängig; um sich diesen Luxus allerdings weiterhin leisten zu können, hat er sich auf seine geheimen Talente berufen und eine Stelle als Hauswirtschaftprofessor angenommen.

Gilderoy: ... und natürlich werden uns auch Professor Trelawney, Professor Dumbledore und meine liebe Kollegin, Professor McGonagall, die euch bestimmt gerne ne Hula-Stunde gibt, Gesellschaft leisten.

Ron und Malfoy (springen bei dem Wort "Hula" auf den Tisch, führen singend einen Bauchtanz vor): Alle tanzen Limbo! Na, na, na, na, na, NA! (schwingen die Hüften aneinander)

Die anderen Schüler starren teils verwirrt, teils angeekelt, teils ungläubig auf die beiden.

Percy Anm. d. g. u. a. A.: Vergessen wir mal, dass Percy eigentlich schon mit der Schule fertig ist; aber er arbeitet immerhin schon daran, ne Schande für seine Eltern zu werden zieht Ron vom Tisch und murmelt etwas von "Familienehre" und... "lilablassblauem Kartoffelbrei".

Gilderoy (mit einem ist- doch- nichts- passiert- Lächeln): Na, und als freiwillige Betreuer begleiten uns Mr. Sirius Black, Mr. Remus Lupin, Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Anne Boleyn, eine kopflose Freundin vom fast kopflosen Nick.

Hermine, Harry und Malfoy: Anne Boleyn?

Gilderoy (schulterzuckend): Der Autorin ist nichts Schlimmeres mehr eingefallen. Achso, wir haben zu wenig Betreuer. Wessen Eltern würden denn noch einspringen?

Aus dem Raum der Schüler schlägt Gilderoy Stille entgegen, unterbrochen von vereinzelt trockenem Husten.

Gilderoy (sein Lächeln nimmt kein bisschen ab): Nun gut, hat jemand sonst noch ne Frage?

Alle Arme in der großen Halle, auch von Seiten der Lehrer, schnellen in die Höhe.

Gilderoy (lächelt unbeirrt weiter von Ohr zu Ohr): Na, was ist denn, Miss Granger?

Hermine: Ich schnäuz' nur ein bisschen von dem weißen Pülverchen hoch, das mir Malfoy gerade überteuert angedreht hat...

Gilderoy (lächelt weiter): Ach, verstehe... Mr. Malfoy?

Malfoy: Wo liegt Mullorca?

Gilderoy (froh, dass Malfoy das gefragt hat): Das weiß ich nicht! Ein Freund von einem Freund hat's mir nur empfohlen und die Tickets dahin hat uns der liebe Mr. Peter Pettygrew spendiert...

Voldi (wird depressiv, rauft sich die Haare, schreiend): Peter! (rennt durch die Halle)

Malfoy und Ron beginnen Limbo zu tanzen.

Das Dienstpersonal tritt in den Streik.

Hermine nuschelt etwas im Drogenrausch.

Ein paar Schüler versuchen Selbstmord zu begehen, andere drehen wie Voldi durch.

Dumbledore (steht von seinem Stuhl auf, der bis jetzt irgendwo unbeachtet herumstand, unternimmt einen "Ich bieg mir die Welt so zu Recht wie ich sie brauche"-Versuch): Aber, aber... sagt jetzt nichts. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle nur darauf wartet, dass ich ein paar kleine Wörtchen sage, um euch zu beruhigen, ihr ins Bett geht und ich das Schloss mal auf giftige Baumaterialien untersuchen lasse...

Hagrid (kommt begeistert in die Halle gestürmt, hat eine von den No Angels an der Leine): Seht ma', was jerade vor miner Hautüre liegen tat.

Die von den No Angels hebt mal kurz ihre Stimme und beginnt "Daylight in your eyes" zu summen... Sofort sind alle Schüler und Lehrer wieder still, setzten sich verängstigt und brav auf die Stühle.

Snape (schaut auf seine falsche Rolex, die ihm Anne Boleyn zum Echtpreis verkauft hat): Ach, ich muss gehen!

McGonagall (schaut ebenfalls auf ihre gefälschte Rolex, die sie von Professor Dumbledore geschenkt bekommen hat, der sie ebenfalls bei Anne Boleyn zum Echtpreis erstanden hat): Ich auch!

Gilderoy: Ich möchte mitkommen!

Da leert sich auch schon die Halle und zurück bleibt nur Professor Dumbledore, der einen Witz von einem Stachelschwein erzählt, obwohl ihm niemand mehr zuhört...

Im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors:

Harry: Hm... Was nimmt man auf eine Klassenfahrt mit, wenn man nicht einmal weiß, wo das Reiseziel liegt?

Parvati: Ich möchte irgendwie überhaupt nicht wissen, wo's hingeht...

Percy: Ach Quatsch, mein rosarotes Pony packt schon meine langen Unterhosen ein.

Fred und George (fangen hysterisch an zu lachen, klopfen Percy kumpelhaft auf die Schulter): Der war echt gut, Percy!

Percy: Das meine ich ernst! Und mein zahmes, sonnengelbes Känguru hilft ihm.

Oliver Wood (oberflächlich, interessiert sich mal wieder nur für sein Problem): Ja, ja schön! Ich hab jetzt aber ein anderes Problem: Soll ich einen Jahresvorrat Cornflakes mit Mango- oder mit Papayageschmack bestellen?

Ron: Und wir halten die Slytherins für nicht mehr ganz dicht!

Harry: Die sind die Bösen, wir die Guten, die Hufflepuffs die Loser und die Ravenclaws die Unbedeutenden, die keinen Charakter brauchen.

Hermine: Du siehst das mal wieder alles zu oberflächlich, subjektiv und klischeehaft!

Harry: Das hat sie die Rowling-Kuh nun mal so ausgedacht, aber was erwartest du von einer arbeitslosen Lehrerin? Und die Autorin dieser Fanfic ist einfach... na ja, die braucht sich über solche zweitrangigen Dinge nicht mehr auszulassen, weil sie zwar verrückt, aber ein Genie ist.

Hermine: Meinst du?

Harry: Zweifelst du?

Hermine: Weiß nicht...

Pi-chan: Aber sicher doch, ich hab' Beweise, Fotomaterial...

Autorin: Pi-chan! Was soll das! Raus!

Percy: Das ist die, die mir meinen unsichtbaren Kanarienvogel verkauft hat! (deutet auf die Autorin)

Autorin: Das ist MEINE Geschichte! Ihr macht schön weiter, wenn ihr nicht wieder für die Rowling-Kuh arbeiten wollt; und Pi-chan geht jetzt auf der Stelle in den Arrest, bevor ich sie hier vor aller Augen Crabbe und Goyle knutschen lasse. Ich mach das wirklich... Ich bin die Autorin, ich kann das...

Pi-chan: OK, ich geh ja schon...

Autorin (zu Harry und Co.): Macht einfach weiter!

Ron: Was mich interessieren würde: Mit wem hat Professor Snape heute ein Blind Date?

Harry (überraschend sicher): Mit Remus Lupin!

Ron: Woher weißt du das?

Harry (deutet auf das Fenster): Weil Snapes "Date", Lupin, sich gerade an seinen Fuß klammert und von Snape durch den Kakteengarten geschleift wird.

Hermine: Tja, man sollte nie auf eine Kontaktanzeige antworten. (wirft einen Seitenblick auf Neville Longbottom, der versucht, eine Konversation mit einer überdimensionalen Salatkartoffel zu führen)

Voldi (kommt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors): So, jetzt mal zuhören ihr blöden, schreienden Bälger: Ihr bekommt Zuwachs.

Im Gänsemarsch kommen ein paar Slytherins in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry: Wieso denn?

Malfoy: Goyle hat in ein Rohr gebissen... und jetzt stehen unser Gemeinschaftsraum und unser Schlafsaal unter Wasser! Und Tigger wurde weggeschwemmt! Tigger! (bricht weinend und schluchzend zusammen)

Hermine: Wer ist Tigger?

Ron: Vielleicht sein Teddy oder so was?

Malfoy (schluchzt): Mein Lieblingsmüslilöffel!

Ron (hat eine Idee): Malfoy, ich habe beschlossen, heute mal sozial zu sein: Du kriegst mein Bett! Und ich schlafe bei Harry! (lächelt Harry an)

Malfoy (streitsüchtig): Nein, ich schlafe bei Harry, Weasley! Oder glaubst du, ich überlasse so einen Body einer Hardcore-Schwuchtel, wie dir!

Ron: Selber Hardcore-Schwuchtel!

Gilderoy (kommt fröhlich herein gesprungen und bläst eine Luftschlange auf Voldi): Lasst uns eine Pyjamaparty feiern!

Voldi (stößt Lockhardt durch das Portraitloch): Ich erzähl euch mal was: Als ich so alt war, wie ihr, da hab ich schon Pläne zur Eroberung der Welt geschmiedet. (lacht hysterisch)

Die Schüler schauen Voldi mit gemischten Gefühlen an und weichen vorsorglich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Voldi (sein Lachen verwandelt sich in bebendes Schluchzen, er fällt auf die Knie und rauft sich die Haare): Ich möchte doch auch mal so gerne der Protagonist sein!

Die Schüler ignorieren Voldi, der gerade einen Suizidversuch unternimmt und kehren zu ihren eigenen Problemen zurück...

Ron: Ich und Harry sind schon sooo lange befreundet und Harry hat mich vieeel lieber als dich. Nicht wahr, Harry? (schaut Harry grinsend an)

Draco: Aber Harry und ich sind schon sooo lange befeindet und Harry findet mich körperlich vieeel attraktiver. Nicht wahr, Potter? (wirft Harry ebenfalls schmachtende Blicke zu)

Harry fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl, als Ron und Draco mit lüsternem Blick auf ihn zuschreiten und weicht zurück.

Gilderoy (kommt etwas zerknittert, aber ansonsten mit unverblichenem Grinsen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück): Mir ist nichts passiert!

Percy (hüpft singend durch den Raum): Flipper! Flipper! Flipper! (rennt Lockhardt um und stößt ihn damit wieder durch das Portraitloch)

_Wo liegt nun eigentlich Mullorca? Hat Igor, der Butler, inzwischen Verdauungsbeschwerden nach den 5 Litern Meister-Proper-Abflussreiniger? Wird Harry mit Ron oder mit Draco für den Rest seines Lebens Tisch und Bett teilen? Oder nur Tisch? Oder Bett? Wird Percys magentafarbener Hamster auch von der Sintflut weggespült werden wie Tigger der Müslilöffel? Kommen wirklich alle Hunde in den Himmel? Wer tut das Licht in die Glühbirnen und die Wärme in die Heizung?_

_Das alles erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr mein Namentags-Special lest... oder auch nicht!_

8


	2. Die lange Partynacht bei TerrychanTV

© Terry-chan

22.06.03

Kapitel 2: Die lange Partynacht bei Terry-chan-TV

Wir befinden uns nun wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Nach einigen lauten Diskussionen haben nun alle ihre Schlafsäcke auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und sollten nun eigentlich schlafen... aber das tun sie natürlich nicht!

Harry (liegt in seinem Schlafsack zwischen Ron und Malfoy, die abwechselnd so unauffällig wir möglich näher rücken): Ähm... Ron? Malfoy? Ich...

Malfoy: Du kannst mich ruhig "Betthäschen" nennen, Harry-Schätzchen.

Ron: Ih! So was würde er nie machen. Aber ich bin sein kleines, rotes Gummibärchen. Nicht, Harry?

Malfoy: Ich verarbeite dich gleich zu Gummi, Weasley!

Harry (schreit verzweifelt): ICH WILL SCHLAFEN!

Ron: Wieso hast du das nicht früher gesagt, Harry? Ich will es doch auch! Aber sollen wir dafür nicht nach oben gehen und es uns so richtig gemütlich machen? (zwinkert Harry verschwörerisch zu)

Malfoy: Weasley, du bist ein verklemmtes Weichei! Ich habe keine Probleme, es gleich hier zu tun, Harrylein. Ich liebe dieses prickelnde Gefühl, wenn wir dabei beobachtet werden könnten...

Harry: Ich meinte damit, ich will alleine schlafen... Schlafen im Sinne, von sich ausruhen! ALSO SEID ENDLICH STILL!

Hermine: Harry? Musst du so einen Krach machen! Wir wollen auch schlafen!

Harry: Keiner auf dieser Welt versteht mich!

Ron und Malfoy: Doch, ich verstehe dich, Harry-Berry!

Hermine (verdreht genervt die Augen): Jetzt kommt aber mal wieder von eurem Trip runter - und zwar alle! Und morgen melde ich euch drei zu einer Gruppentherapie bei Prof. Dr. A. M. an.

Harry: Ich habe keine Therapie nötig.

Hermine (schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf): Tz, tz, tz. Aber, aber, Harry! Leugne es nicht. Du stehst unter großem, emotionalem Stress und hast tief liegende, psychische Probleme. Du leidest zum Beispiel unter Verfolgungswahn: Du glaubst, Malfoy und Ron seien hinter dir her und Voldemort, der grüne Teletubbie... Das und noch so vieles mehr deutet auf eine subtraumatische Störung hin, wahrscheinlich hervorgerufen durch den tragischen Tod deiner geliebten Ameisen von deiner Ameisenfarm. (legt ihm den Arm und die Schulter) Aber ich verstehe das Harry und ich will dir sagen, dass, was immer auch geschieht, ich für dich da sein werden, um dich in der Irrenanstalt ein Mal im Jahr zu besuchen.

Doch während Hermines kurzer, aber zutreffender Psychoanalyse haben sie Harry, Ron und Draco auch schon alle ins Land der Träume verabschiedet. Aber ein paar Meter weiter findet gerade ein mindest genau so interessantes Gespräch statt:

Gilderoy (zu Voldi): Erzähl mal, wie ist es so, der ungeliebte Böse zu sein? Ich habe da natürlich keinerlei Erfahrung, weil jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe mich bewundert, liebt und achtet.

Voldi (denkt kurz nach): Eigentlich ist es wirklich toll, böse zu sein.

Gilderoy: Ach ja? Wieso denn?

Voldi (seufzt): Weißt du, du bist der Erste, der mich das fragt. Deshalb will ich dir eine ehrliche Antwort geben: Wenn ich als böse gelte, DANN KANN ICH DICH EINFACH AUS DEM FENSTER WERFEN, DU ICHBEZOGENER NERVBOLZEN! (schleudert Gildy aus dem Portraitloch) Das hätten wir!

Doch zu früh gefreut...

Wood (meldet sich zu Wort): Ich hatte einen Alptraum! Ich habe mit Professor McGonagall geschlafen... und deshalb ein wichtiges Quidditchspiel verpasst!

Voldi (genervt): Seh ich etwa aus, wie euer Kindergärtner - Daniel Kübelböck!

Parvati: Na ja, mit der richtigen Frisur und einem Faltenrock würden wir das hinkriegen...

Dann sind von unten Stimmen zu hören...

Snape: Zum letzten Mal, du notgeiles Stück: Lass mich in Ruhe, Remus! Und zwar für immer!

Lupin: Aber... Aber... Severus! Du bist doch meine große und einzige Liebe.  
_Roses are red_

_Sugar is sweet_

_Violets are blue_

_and so are you!_

Snape (nervlich am Ende): Ich bin nicht süß!

George Weasley: Aber ganz rot, vom Schreien!

Fred Weasley: Und wenn Sie mit uns mitfeiern, sind sie bald auch blau! So wie Crabbe und Goyle hier! (deutet auf Crabbe und Goyle, die betrunken durch die Reihen der Schlafsäcke torkeln)

Lee Jordan: Sie haben immerhin je drei Flaschen guten Bordeaux getrunken... Wow! So was hat McGonagall nicht einmal auf Peter Pettigrews Geburtstag geschafft!

Voldi ("Peter" war sein Stichwort; heulen, schluchzend, bebend): PETER! PETER! KOMM ZURÜCK! KOMM ZURÜCK!

Lupin (zu Snape; trotzig): Siehst du? So könnte es dir auch einmal ergehen, wenn du mich dauernd zurückweist!

Snape: Ganz bestimmt nicht! Wenn du mich endlich in Ruhe lässt, dann schmeiß ich die Party meines Lebens.

Sirius (ist plötzlich aus dem Portraitloch aufgetaucht): Uh, toll! Wie wird diese Party wohl aussehen? Ein Groschenroman und eine Flasche alkoholfreies Bier? Vielleicht sogar Mini- Partywürstchen!

Ich werd' euch mal was sagen, ihr so genannten Draufgänger: Das, was James und ich früher getan haben - das waren noch richtige Partys! Ihr seid alle verwöhnte, schreiende Mamasöhnchen! Feiern wir ne echte Party, wie früher mit James!

Snape (verdreht genervt die Augen): Nicht schon wieder so ne Blöde Midlife-Crisis-Tour...

Sirius: Was weißt du schon, du langweiliger... Langweiler! Aber James, das war noch ein richtiger Kerl! Ja, er hatte Mut, Charme... er war intelligent, gut aussehend...

Voldi: Na und? Ich hab ihn einfach mit einem "Bum!" ins Jenseits befördert. (fängt diabolisch an zu lachen) HA HA HA! Einfach "BUM!" und James war weg!

Sirius (schluchzt): Wie kannst du nur so kalt uns skrupellos darüber reden, wie du den besten Menschen auf dieser Welt getötet hast? Es wird nie wieder einen Mann wie James Potter geben!

Voldi: Ich rede doch nicht von James Potter! Ich rede von James Dean! Dieser dumme Schönling ist mir auf den Sack gegangen.

Fred: Wow, den haben Sie auch umgebracht, Professor?

Voldi: Sicher. Ihn und Elvis und John Lennon... Ach Kinder, ich könnte auch Geschichten erzählen, die ganze Nacht lang und das wäre dann erst der Anfang! Hab ich euch schon erzählt, wie ich der Queen unter den Rock geschaut habe?

Alle Schüler (außer Harry, Draco und Ron, die selig und fest schlafen) setzten sich im Halbkreis um Voldi, um seinen Geschichten zu lauschen.

Voldi: Also, es war der erste Tag meiner legendären Schiffreise ins Wunderland mit Alice...

Autorin (sarkastisch): Ha, ha! Wirklich eine ganz tolle, witzige und schlagfertige Anspielung! Noch so etwas und du findest dich mit Gilderoy Lockhardt im Bett wieder... und zwar im rosa Häschenpyjama!

Voldi: Ja, ja! Ist ja schon gut. Jedenfalls... Wo war ich stehen geblieben? ...

Stunden später:

Voldi (endet seine Geschichte): ...tja, und so habe ich diese Israeliten 40 Jahre lang durch die Wüste geführt, bis wir dann endlich in Las Vegas ankamen. Und die Moral von der Geschicht': Flieg' nie mit der Turkish Airline nicht...

George (ganz hin und weg): Toll! Das war die beste Geschichte, die ich je gehört habe!

Percy: Ja, noch besser als die Story, wie Gilderoy Lockhardt eine ganze Herde unsichtbarer Ameisen mit Haarspray verscheucht hat!

Gilderoy (lacht verlegen (er ist inzwischen wieder durch das Portraitloch geklettert)). Nun, ich denke, meine Geschichte war dann doch noch etwas spannender - immerhin...

Snape: Ja, ja! Das interessiert keinen! (stößt Gilderoy wieder aus dem Portraitloch)

Sirius: Und jetzt feiern wir ne wilde Party! (zu Voldi) Sag mal, Voldi, bist du sicher, dass Harry nicht doch dein Sohn ist? Er ist ein zu großes Weichei, um ein richtiger Potter zu sein. Mein James war nämlich...

Voldi: Ja, natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Oder was glaubst du, wozu ich Harrys Blut gebraucht habe? Für nichts anderes als für einen Vaterschaftstest!

Lupin: Ich persönlich fand ja Severus immer viel männlicher. Und außerdem bringt er's im Bett viel mehr als James.

Sirius: Nur, weil ihr beide zwei impotente Weicheier seid! Kein Wunder... Nein, James ist viel männlicher als dein dämlicher Severus!

Lupin: Gut, dann lass uns das wie richtige Männer regeln: mit Fingerhakeln!

Dumbledore (kommt durchs Portraitloch geklettert): Hört mal alle her! Ich bin jetzt Green Peace beigetreten! Jetzt kann ich mich an Wale ketten und Bäume auswildern!

Snape (verdreht genervt die Augen): War ja auch nur 'ne Frage der Zeit, bis er von dieser Baum umarmenden Muggelsekte erfährt... (zu Lupin) Mal was anderes: Du und ich, wir haben nie...

Lupin (läuft rot an): Na ja, erinnerst du dich noch an das eine Halloween, wo du so betrunken warst und einen Blackout hattest?

Snape (schüttelt sich): Ih! Du hast mich betrunken gemacht, du Perversling? (unternimmt Anstalten, den guten Remus zu erwürgen)

Sirius: Jetzt lasst und mal richtige Partymusik auflegen! Ich hab Terry-chan, der Produzentin von Terry-chan-TV versprochen, für ihre Zuschauer mit euch ne richtig wilde Party zu feiern - und als Gegenleistung bekomme ich meinen James zurück. (zückt eine CD mit der Aufschrift "Tatze's Party-Mix")

Fred und George: Cool, leg auf!

Sirius legt die CD in einen CD-Player, der irgendwo unbeachtet herumstand. Ein cooler, heißer Party- Sound ertönt:

_Der, die, das..._

_Wer? Wie? Was?_

_Wieso? Weshalb? Warum?_

_Wer nicht fragt bleibt dumm..._

Sirius (grinst): Cooler Sound, oder?

Prof. McGonagall (steigt durch das Portraitloch): Was ist das hier für ein Lärm? Und wieso liegt Gilderoy Lockhardt vor dem Portraitloch? Ich habe das doch schon mal gesagt: Wenn er bleibende Schäden davon trägt, dann müssen wir ihn zurück ins St. Mungo's Krankenhaus bringen und einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste finden... Und wir alle wissen, wie schwer das ist! Denn die einzigen Bewerber sind nur wieder Severus Snape und Walter Disney.

Schüler: AHHH!

McGonagall: Das würde ich doch auch sagen.

Und was soll diese Musik? Schieben sie lieber das hier ein, Black. (reicht Sirius eine CD mit der Aufschrift "Minervas klassische Musik zur allabendlichen Entspannung")

Widerwillig schiebt Sirius die CD in den CD-Player und ruhige, entspannende Klänge erklingen...: Tiziano Ferro!

Die Schüler und Lehrer fangen alle an zu tanzen, nur Harry, Draco und Ron schlafen immer noch ungetrübt weiter.

Voldi: Erinnert dich das nicht an unser erstes Zusammentreffen, Minerva? In den "Drei Besen"? Ich hatte gerade mit der Autorin dieser Fanfiction und ihrer etwas komischen, kleinen Freundin um kompromittierende Fotos für meine Anti-Dumbledore-Kampagne gefeilscht. Und dann kamst du, hast dich zu mir gesetzt, mir die Fotos entrissen und mich niedergemacht, weil ich so ein böser Junge war.

McGonagall (mürrisch): Ja, kann sein...

Sirius (schreit): James! Ich feiere hier nur für dich... JUHU! Alle-tanzen-Lim-bo!

George und Lee halten Dumbledore als Limbostange vor Sirius.

Sirius (will sich gerade etwas hinunterbücken, hält sich dann aber den Rücken und schreit): Ah! Mein Rücken... Mein Rücken... Ein Hexenschuss...

Autorin (räuspert sich): Doch niemand hörte Sirius schreien. Sie feierten die ganze Nacht bei Musik von Tiziano Ferro. Voldi versuchte weiterhin (vergeblich) sich an Professor McGonagall heranzumachen, Fred, George und Lee schenkten Alkohol an Minderjährige aus und Percy, Crabbe und Goyle übergaben sich zum Takt von "TV makes it" über Dumbledores Mitgliedskarte von Green Peace. Hermine führte Dean und Seamus einen kleinen Table-Dance vor, nachdem Fred und George sie abgefüllt hatten (Dean und Seamus mussten dafür 5 Galleonen hinblättern) und Neville und seine Salatkartoffel intensivierten ihre Beziehung entscheidend in dieser Nacht.

Während alle bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hineintanzten, schliefen Harry, Draco und Ron ohne auch nur ein bisschen von dem lauten Treiben um sie herum Notiz zu nehmen.

_Werden unsere Helden am nächsten Tag alle fit genug sein, um die lange und beschwerliche Reise nach Mullorca - wo auch immer das liegt - antreten zu können? Wer hat eigentlich ein Date mit Dumbledore? Wie viele Slytherins passen in ein Schlauchboot? Sind Neonbadehosen wieder in? Wie alt muss man sein, um an den FKK Strand gehen zu dürfen? Mag Snapes Tanzbars und wird Voldi überhaupt nüchtern genug bleiben, um noch auf die Autorin und ihre kleine komische Freundin aufpassen zu können?_

_Alle diese lebenswichtigen Fragen und mehr beantworte ich vielleicht irgendwann mal... aber nicht jetzt!_


	3. Flug 888 nach Mullorca

© Terry-chan

18.08.2003

Kapitel 3: Flug 888 nach Mullorca

Nach einer anstrengenden Nacht und nach einem aufregenden Spießrutenlauf durch ein Weight-Watchers-Treffen im Park haben es Harry, Draco und der Rest endlich geschafft, ins Flughafengebäude zu kommen und ihren Sonderflug nach Mullorca zu bekommen. Was sie noch nicht wissen: Flug 888 ist ein Sonderflug von "Terry-chan Flugreisen in Nirwana"...

Alle Hogwartsschüler sitzen nun brav in Hawaiihemden mit bunten Blumenapplikationen und Shorts, die bei dem ein oder anderen auch eine unschöne Beinbehaarung zur Geltung bringen, in ihren Sitzen und versuchen, sich vor dem Abflug zu entspannen...

Draco (nippt an einer kühlen Cola mit Schirmchen): Ich glaube, an diese Muggel-Art zu reisen könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Du nicht auch, Harry? (lächelt Harry verschmitzt an) Es ist ja so romantisch, so hoch oben über den Wolken.

Hermine (altklug): Wir haben noch nicht einmal abgehoben! Wir sind noch nicht über den Wolken, sondern an einem Flughafen, an dem es verdächtig nach Phosphor und Formaldehyd stinkt.

Ron (zu Hermine; mürrisch): Weißt du eigentlich, dass du die Nummer drei in den Erotikkiller-Charts bist?

Harry: Es gibt neue Erotikkiller-Charts? In den alten Charts war Hermine nämlich noch auf Platz zwei.

Ron: Die neuen Erotikkiller-Charts standen im Hogwarts-Glamour-Teenie-Magazin, erst letzte Woche raus gekommen. Auf Platz zwei der Erotikkiller-Charts stehen Draco Malfoy und sein Gesülze über seinen Lieblingsmüslilöffel, Tigger.

Draco: Stimmt doch gar nicht! Das hast du dir nur ausgedacht! Zeig mir dieses blöde Heft!

Ron gibt Draco das Heft.

Draco (triumphierend): Ha! Und ratet mal, wessen Fans sich jetzt gegen ihren rothaarigen Schwarm gestellt haben. Rons rotes Gesicht, das 98 aller Harry-Potter-Fans letztes Jahr noch sooooo sexy fanden, steht jetzt auf Platz 4 der Erotikkiller-Charts. (verschüttet vor Lachen seine Cola auf Percy, der vor ihm sitzt)

Percy (rennt in Panik Richtung Cockpit): Es regnet Schwefel und Chamora! Die Apokalypse naht! Wir werden alle sterben!

Lockhardt (ruft ihm nach): Aber, aber, Mr. Weasley! Ich bin doch da. (lacht) Da müssen sie sich doch nicht fürchten.

Snape (bissig): Wenn Sie da sind, Gilderoy, muss er sich nicht vor dem Weltuntergang fürchten, sondern vor Ihnen!

Dumbledore (hüpft aufgeregt herum wie ein kleines Kind): Aber, aber, Severus! Wir fliegen doch bald los, da wollen wir mir doch nicht die Laune verderben. (fängt an zu singen) _Über den Wolken, muss die Freiheit wohl grenzenlos sein..._

Lautsprecher: Guten Tag, liebe Fluggäste. Hier spricht Ihre Pilotin. Willkommen an Bord des Sonderfluges 888 der Terry-chan-Airline nach Mullorca.

Schüler (fangen an zu kreischen): Terry-chan-Airline? AH!

Lautsprecher (genervt): Hey! Ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen könnte nicht schaden, immerhin fliege ich heute zum ersten Mal! Aber keine Bange: Ich bin die allwissende und geniale Autorin dieser Fanfic, da werd' ich ja wohl noch ein Flugzeug fliegen können. (kleinlaut) Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass es hier auch noch einen Autopiloten gibt und Pi-chan steht mir ja auch noch zur Seite...

Snape: Wir werden alle sterben!

Sirius (fängt an zu heulen): Und dann sehe ich meinem James nie wieder!

Doch trotz aller Hoffnungen und Ängste der verschreckten Flugreisenden hebt das Flugzeug sicher ab. Bald beruhigen sich alle wieder...

Draco (ganz aus dem Häuschen): Wir fliegen!

Hermine (verdreht genervt die Augen): Du fliegst doch jede Woche mit dem Besen beim Quidditchtraining.

Draco: Und damit rutschst du auf Platz 2 der Erotikkiller-Charts!

Hermine (dreht die Lautsprecher ihres Discmans voll auf und hört sich die neue CD: "Innere Ruhe III - Schmerzensschreie von Frauen während komplizierter Geburtswehen" an)

Ron: Mit ist langweilig!

Draco: Mir auch!

Alle anderen Schüler: Mir auch!

Lautsprecher: Wir können ja ein paar Spielchen spielen. Also, es ist groß, grün und grau, Schafe weiden drauf und ich fliege direkt drauf zu...

Das Flugzeug fliegt ein scharfes Manöver schräg nach unten; die Schüler schreien und purzeln aus ihren Sitzen, Draco verschüttet erneut seine Cola...

Dumbledore (sieht sein Leben als einziger nicht im schlechten 16:9 Format schwarz-weiß vor seinem geistigen Auge ablaufen): Ich liebe Rätsel! Darf ich auflösen?

Snape (wütend; geht Dumbledore an die Gurgel): Nun machen Sie schon, Sie seniler, selbstverliebter Sack!

Dumbledore: Ist ja schon gut. Die Lösung ist: Der Snowdown!

Das Flugzeug bremst scharf ab, bleibt für einige Sekunden in der Luft hängen (gegen alle weniger logischen Gesetze der Physik) und fliegt dann sicher und ruhig weiter

Die Schüler atmen erleichtert auf.

Lautsprecher: Na, war das nicht witzig und aufregend? So wie Kinderüberraschung: witzig, spannend, nur ohne Schokolade... Wollen wir jetzt alle zusammen eine Sauerstoff-Party feiern?

Schüler: Nein!

Lautsprecher: Ja gut! Beschäftigt euch eben selber...

Draco (zu Harry): Harry-Schätzchen, sollen wir vielleicht ein bisschen auf die Toilette verschwinden und... (sucht nach einem harmlosen Vorwand)... und uns Licht empfindliche Quidditchkarten bei Kerzenlicht ansehen?

Harry (ahnt nichts Böses): Okay...

Ron (unternimmt Anstalten, Harry zurück zu halten; zu Draco): Du mieses, perverses Schwein. Glaubst du, ich überlasse meinen Harry so einer Hardcore-Schwuchtel wie dir?

Draco: Weasley, da hinten liegt ein Coupon für eine Mitgliedschaft bei den anonymen Griesbreiessern.

Ron (sieht sich um): WO?

Draco schiebt Harry eilig auf die Toilette.

Ron (sieht sich um): Da liegt ja gar kein Gutschein! Du hast mich reingelegt... Draco? Harry? Wo seid ihr denn? (nimmt Hermine die Ohrstöpsel ab) Hermine, Harry ist verschwunden!

Hermine beachtet Ron gar nicht, sondern hört sich weiter ihre CD an.

Lockhardt: Ach kommen Sie schon, Mr. Weasley! Lassen Sie uns was Witziges spielen. Zum Beispiel...

Lautsprecher: Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst!

Snape: Nein! Untersteh dich, sonst...

Lautsprecher: Sonst was? Überleg dir besser, wer hier am längeren Hebel sitzt, Sevi!

Snape: Ja, ja... Ist ja alles in Ordnung!

Lockhardt: Spielen wir doch "Family Date"!

Ron: Ich bin-

Harry (rennt heulend und aufgelöst aus der Toilette): Oh Gott! Draco hat mir seinen... seinen... es ist zu schrecklich, um es auszusprechen, er hat mir seinen... sein Ding gezeigt!

Ron (unternimmt Anstalten, Draco zu erwürgen, der ebenfalls gerade aus der Toilette kommt): Na warte, du Mistkerl, du Schwein... Du hast Harry dein Ding gezeigt!

Draco (verwirrt): Na und, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Harry was gegen sprechende Müslilöffel hat. Nicht wahr, Tiggerlein?

Tigger (Müslilöffel der an einer rosa Kordel um Dracos Hals baumelt): Ich hab Flugangst.

Lockhardt: Wir spielen "Family Date - Nur einer darf mit unserem Harry". Ist das keine geniale Idee.

Ron und Draco (gleichzeitig): Ich will mit Harry!

Lockhardt: Will sonst noch jemand mit Harry?

Stille... Tiefe Stille...

Sirius: Ich darf die Fragen stellen - bei mir geht es gleich zur Sache, nicht wie bei euch Langweilern. Also: Würdest du versuchen, mit Harry zu schlafen?

Ron und Draco (sofort, ohne nachzudenken): Ja!

Snape: Brauchen wir für diese Fragerunde denn kein Veritaserum?

Sirius: Nein, ich weiß, was ich wissen wollte. Okay, ihr dürft beide mit Harry eine Kreuzfahrt zu den Seebellern machen.

Lupin: Kümmert es dich nicht, dass die beiden mit Harry schlafen wollen?

Sirius: Nö, wieso sollte es? Bald werd ich meinen James wieder sehen, das ist alles, was mich interessiert! Und wann kommen wir endlich an?

Ron: Wieso haben Läden, die 24 Stunden am Tag und 365 Tage im Jahr geöffnet haben, eigentlich ein Schloss an der Tür?

Tigger: Weil sie im Schaltjahr einen Tag zumachen.

Ron (beeindruckt): Wow! Du bist echt ein kluger Löffel!

Tigger: Ich bin ein Müslilöffel.

Draco: Tigger ist mein Verstand.

Tigger: Weil er ja selber keinen hat.

Rob: Weißt du auch, weshalb Zitronenlimonade größtenteils aus künstlichen Zutaten besteht, während in Geschirrspülmittel richtiger Zitronensaft drin ist

Tigger: Weil das Geschirrspülmittel vor der Zitronenlimonade erfunden wurde und deshalb schon alle Zitronenvorräte der Welt an "Pril" und "Meister Propper" verkauft worden waren.

Ron: Wow! Du weißt ja wirklich ALLES!

Tigger: Ich weiß!

Sirius: Weißt du auch, warum James so perfekt ist?

Tigger: Weil er heimlich das Sexappeal seiner Freunde Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin auf sich übertragen hat, um dir zu imponieren.

Sirius: Dieser Löffel ist allwissend! Preiset den Löffel! (wirft sich vor Tigger auf die Knie)

Tigger (Zähne knirschend): Ich bin ein MÜSLIlöffel!

Sofort fangen alle an (außer Hermine, die hört immer noch ihre neue CD) für den Löffel einen Schrein zu bauen. Sirius stellt Flammenwerfer auf, die die Blumengirlanden von Draco niederbrennen; Gilderoy Lockhardt, der gerne der Held des Tages sein will, versucht die Flammen mit seinen Büchern zu ersticken, doch zum Glück ist ja noch Severus Snape da, der einfach Remus Lupin, welcher ihn gerade befummeln wollte, die Toilette runterspült und damit das Klo verstopft und eine Überschwemmung verursacht, die das Feuer löscht. Und zum Glück ist da auch noch Minerva McGonagall, die einfach die Toilette mit Sirius ekelhaftem Wuschelkopf wieder so ent-verstopft, so dass auch sofort die Überschwemmung zurückgeht. Zurück bleiben nur ein paar sehr wenige Schüler, die entweder angekokelt oder nass sind - die restlichen Schüler sind beides!

Lautsprecher: Hey, hier im Cockpit befinden sich zwei Idioten, die meine Konzentration gefährlich stören!

Voldi (aus dem Lautsprecher): Wofür ist dieser Knopf!

Percy (aus dem Lautsprecher) : Da! Das stumme Kanarienvögelchen sagt, ich soll die Autorin umbringen!

Passagiere: Ah!

Das Flugzeug stürzt ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung in die Tiefe. Ist das schon das Ende unserer Fanfic? Aber nein! Heldenhaft retten Tigger und die Autorin gemeinsam das Leben unserer Protagonisten und Nebendarsteller und Statisten:

Autorin (schreibt mit Tigger als Stift und Müsli als Tinte): UND DAS FLUGZEUG LANDETE SICHER AUF DER GUMMIREIFEN-POLSTERFABRIK VON P. PETTIGREW, DIE ZUFÄLLIGERWEIE KEIN DACH HATTE!

So landet das Flugzeug doch noch sicher auf der Gummireifen-Polsterfabrik von P. Pettigrew, die zufällig kein Dach hatte.

Die Passagiere steigen... nein, sie rennen aus der Maschine und küssen den Böden, fallen auf die Knie und werden gläubig.

Autorin (sitzt immer noch mit Tigger im Cockpit): Tja, und so haben wir die ganzen Idioten doch noch sicher in den Urlaub gebracht.

Und meinen Lesern sollte ich vielleicht noch sagen, dass das nicht gerade ein sehr interessantes Kapitel war - aber irgendwie sind die alle auf meine Reisespiele nicht angesprungen. (zuckt mit den Schultern) Hast du nicht auch Lust, zu singen, Tiggerlein?"

Tigger: Wenn's denn sein muss...

Das Bühnenlicht geht an, im Blumenshirt und im Bastrock stehen Tigger und Terry-chan da und singen:

_What is the tropic spot that people love a lot?_

_Mi-i-i-ami._

_What is the melting pot that is both cool and hot?_

_Mi-i-i-ami.  
Even the hurricanes cannot resist it._

_No hurricane has ever missed it._

_I hear the timbales. I taste the tamaloes._

_It's calling, it's calling to me._

_We've got to get the Miami. _

_My goodness, my gracious, Miami. _

_We've got to get to Miami. _

_That hot melting pot by the sea. _

_The days are palmy, the nights are balmy._

_There's hot pastrami and Key Lime pie to die for._

_What's full of crowded streets and Afro-Cuban beats._

_Mi-i-i-ami.  
What has that lazy lilt, yet with a turbo tilt?_

_Mi-i-i-ami.  
We're feeling hi-i-igh on the idea of jar alai and Hialeah._

_We'll snorkel and scuba, explore little Cuba._

_It's calling, it's calling to me._

_We've got to get the Miami. _

_My goodness, my gracious, Miami. _

_We've got to get to Miami. _

_That hot melting pot by the sea. _

_The days are palmy, the nights are balmy._

_There's hot pastrami and Key Lime pie to die for._

_  
We've got to get to Miami._

_Tell Daddy and Mommy, we've gone to Miami._

_It's rough and it's tumble but..._

_Stagger or stumble, we'll get to Miami or bust._

_Cause get to Miami we must._

_Mi-i-i-ami. Hotcha hotcha hotch-CHA! Miami!_

_  
We've got to get the Miami. _

_My goodness, my gracious, Miami. _

_We've got to get to Miami. _

_That hot melting pot by the sea. _

_The days are palmy, the nights are balmy._

_There's hot pastrami and Key Lime pie to die for._

_  
We've got to get the Miami. _

_My goodness, my gracious, Miami. _

_We've got to get to Miami. _

_That hot melting pot by the sea. _

_The days are palmy, the nights are balmy._

_There's hot pastrami and Key Lime pie to die for._

Pi-chan (kommt noch einmal zurück ins Cockpit): Also, erstens sind wir hier nicht in Miami, sondern auf Mullorca. Und zweitens solltet ihr euch beeilen: Da ist gerade Happy Hour an der Bar - die verschenken sogar Alkohol an Minderjährige und kleine Kinder, die noch nicht ohne Stützräder Fahrrad fahren können! (rennt los nach draußen)

Autorin: Warte auf mich! Ich will einen "Sex on the Beach"!

Draco: Und ich will richtigen Sex - es muss ja nicht unbedingt am Strand sein, aber mit Harry!

Sirius: Und ich will James! Und außerdem ganz, ganz wilden Sex am Strand!

Tigger (seufzt): Und da muss mal wieder der arme Müslilöffel drunter leiden…

_Was wird auf Mullorca alles passieren? Findet Voldi seinen Peter? Wird Draco Harry von seiner Liebe überzeugen können? Wird Rons Röte irgendwann wieder sexy sein? Und wer steht eigentlich auf Platz 1 der Erotikkiller Charts? Wer wird Peters 75. Supermodel? Schenken die an der Bar wirklich Alkohol an Minderjährige aus, die noch nicht Fahrrad fahren können? Warum muss man für den Besuch beim Hellseher einen Termin haben? Wie heißen eigentlich die kleinen Plastikdinger an den Enden der Schnürsenkel und ist James Potter wirklich so verdammt sexy?_

_Um herauszufinden, wer nun wirklich wilden Sex am Strand (oder zumindest einen Drink mit ähnlichem Namen) bekommt, schalten sie nächstes Mal wieder ein, wenn es heißt: "Halt die Klappe, Gilderoy!" auf Terry-chan-TV. _

8


	4. Vier Gründe

© Terry-chan

27.08.03

Kapitel 4: Vier Gründe

Immer noch befinden sich Gilderoy Lockhardt und seine kleine Reisegesellschaft auf dem Flugplatz von Mullorca - und küssen den Boden...

Draco (liegt auf dem Boden und umarmt Harrys Füße): Ich dachte, ich würde diese Füße nie wieder unter den meinen spüren!

Harry (steht verwirrt da; läuft rot an, da ihm die Situation irgendwie peinlich vorkommt): Ähm, Malfoy... Ich meine, Draco...

Draco: Nenn mich ruhig "Sexhasi" oder "meine kleine Strandkrabbe".

Ron (geht energisch dazwischen): Das wird er nicht! Nur ich bin sein kleines, rotes Gummibärchen!

Hermine (verdreht genervt die Augen, als sie an den dreien vorübergeht): Ich glaube, mich wage daran zu erinnern, dass dieses Gespräch schon einmal stattgefunden hat. Fällt der Autorin nicht Besseres ein?

Terry-chan: Ich hab' euch gerade alle, ausnahmslos, gesund und in einem Stück nach Mullorca gebracht und du stellst schon wieder Ansprüche? Na warte...

Hermine (verspürt auf einmal das Bedürfnis, die Geschichte von Sirius' Schönheit zu hören): Sirius, erzählt mir doch die Geschichte von deiner Schönheit.

Sirius (grinst breiter als Lockhardt, fährt sich verführerisch durch seine Haare und wirft sexy Blicke in die Runde): Natürlich erzähle ich immer wieder gerne, die interessante und aufregende, Oscar-verdächtige und Film reife Geschichte meiner unvergleichlichen Schönheit. (lutscht noch einmal an seinem Lolli und wischt sich dann die klebrigen Hände an seinem Umhang ab)

Die Schüler verkrümeln sich langsam alle nacheinander, nur Hermine muss stehen bleiben und Sirius Vortrag lauschen...

Sirius: Also, ich wurde als ältester und hübschester Sohn der Familie Black geboren. An einem wunderschönen Tag, in einem wunderschönen Monat an einem wunderschönen Ort. Doch das schönste an diesem Tag, diesem Monat und diesem Ort war ich. Ich, das schönste Baby, das je die Welt erblickt hat. Nicht so, wie diese kleinen, schleimigen Dinger ohne Zähne und Haare. Ich war viel, viel hübscher. Dass ich keine Haare hatte, brachte meine wunderbar hübsche Kopfform richtig schön zur Geltung und mein Lächeln war selbst ohne Zähne das perfekteste Lächeln der Welt. Ich war also schon immer schön. Und dann wurde ich einen Tag nach meiner wunderbaren Geburt zwei Tage alt...

Terry-chan: Schön lächeln, Hermine! (grinst fies)

Lockhardt (grinst so breit wie immer): So, meine lieben Schüler. Wir sind in einem sehr luxuriösen Hotel untergebracht, dem "Four Reasons".

Draco: Heißt das nicht eigentlich "Four Seasons"?

Lockhardt (grinst immer noch): Nein, ich rede vom "Four Reasons", das Hotel, in dem Peter Pettigrew für uns gebucht hat!

Voldi (schreit hysterisch, rennt weg): PETER! PETER! PETER!

Lockhardt beachtet Voldi gar nicht, sondern führt seine Schüler und Kollegen durch die Flughafenwartehalle hinaus auf einen runden Platz. Zielstrebig geht er auf ein altes, schäbiges Gebäude zu, das nach Katze stinkt. Am Eingang treffen sie einen Portier mit fettiger, babyblauer Uniform, dem sie die Tür aufhalten müssen, während er vortäuscht, zu arbeiten.

Lockhardt (stolz): Das Hotel hat vier Sterne!

Harry: Vier Sterne, für WAS denn? Der Kofferträger da trägt nur ne Schürze wo draufsteht "Ich bin ein Sansculotte".

Fred: Na und? Was ist so schlimm daran?

Harry (schreit): Die tragen keine Unterwäsche! Auch nicht unter Schürzen!

Schüler (schütteln sich alle angewidert): Igitt!

Dumbledore: Wie wäre es, mit einem kleinen Spielchen? (hüpft hyperaktiv herum) Lasst uns herausfinden, wofür die vier Sterne stehen! Das wird richtig lustig!

Snape (sarkastisch): Klar, natürlich wird es lustig.

Dumbledore: Wolltest du mit gerade zustimmen, Severus?

Terry-chan (ironisch): Sicher wollte er das! (schreit) Nun fangt endlich an, was Witziges zu machen, oder ihr seid alle gefeuert!

Schüler: Ja, ja... schon gut! (gehen wieder an die Arbeit)

Pi-chan: Krieg ich ein Eis?

Terry-chan: Erst, wenn diese Episode fertig ist! Los, komm schon, wir haben noch ne Menge Arbeit vor uns...

Empfangsdame (unfreundlich und genervt): Checken Sie hier nun ein, oder nicht? Das hier is'n anständiger Laden, also benehmen Sie sich. (ruft dem Portier zu) Hast du die Nutten für heute Abend bestellt, Knut?

Snape: Dieser Schuppen ist doch echt...

Remus (schlägt Sev von hinten mit einem Knüppel nieder): So, jetzt hab ich mein Sevy-Honey ganz für mich alleine! (schleift ihn Richtung Fahrstuhl)

Empfangsdame: Da kommen ja schon die anonymen, drogensüchtigen Kannibalen und wollen was essen - sie haben einen langen, anstrengenden Fußmarsch durch die Berge zurückgelegt.

Mrs. Weasley (lächelt verhalten): Nun, ich denke, wie sollten jetzt ganz schnell alle auf unsere Zimmer und das "Ich bin ungenießbar"-Schild raushängen. (drückt allen in aller Hast Schlüssel in die Hand und schiebt die gesamte Meute die Treppe hinauf)

Anm. d. g. u. a. A.: sie hat bereits das Hotel auf Mullorca für uns getestet und ist in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Hotelpool gestiegen, um ihre Kinder und deren Freunde, Lehrer und Lover zu begrüßen

Pi-chan (bleibt als einzige in der Lobby zurück): Terry-chan, krieg ich ein paar Gummibärchen von der Rezeption?

Terry-chan (kommt zurück gerannt): Später, jetzt nicht. Nach der Episode... (schleift Pi-chan mit sich)

Natürlich, um dieser ganzen Sache Schwung zu verleihen und um die Einschaltquoten kräftig nach oben zu treiben teilen sich Harry, Ron und Draco ein kleines Zimmerchen... mit nur einem Bett:

Harry versucht, seine Koffer auszupacken und dabei nicht auf Draco und Ron zu achten, die sich an seine Beine klammern und obszöne Bemerkungen machen.

Prof. Trelawney (kommt hereingestürzt): Jemand wird sterben! DU!

Harry: Ähm... Professor? Sie deuten gerade mit ihrem Finger auf eine Nachtischlampe.

Prof. Trelwaney (räuspert sich): Pardon, mein Fehler. (deutet auf etwas anderes) DU wirst sterben!

Draco: DAS ist der Fernseher.

Prof. Trelwaney: Aller guten Dinge sind drei. DU wirst sterben! (deutet auf Percy, der gerade zur Tür hereinkommt)

Percy (schaut verwirrt drein): Was ist...? (fällt tot um)

Ron: Ist er tot?

Draco: Da stand, dass er tot umfällt, also ist er ja wohl auch tot.

Ron: Entschuldigung, das hab ich überlesen.

Harry: Ihr könnt hier nichts lesen, das hier ist zwar eine Fanfiction für die Leser, aber für uns ist das grausame Realität.

Ron und Draco (verliebt; hören gar nicht, WAS er sagt): Du hast ja so recht, Harry. (ihre Pupillen werden zu kleinen Herzchen)

Prof. Trelwaney (steigt über Percy): Ich geh dann mal wieder, Herzchen. Ich hab noch andere Tode vorherzusagen. (läuft hysterisch lachend davon)

Draco, Ron und Harry (schauen ihr verwirrt nach; entschlossen): Lasst uns die Zimmerbar leeren!

Ein lausiges Glas Malzbier später:

Draco (liegt sturzbetrunken auf dem Boden; hat Schluckauf): Hick... Ich glaube... hick... ich habe noch nie... hick... so sexy ausgesehen. (übergibt sich auf das Kopfkissen)

Ron (nuschelt im Vollrausch): Isch steh' auf Dann-iel Kübbel-böck! Isch hatte schon Sex mit ihm!

Harry (ebenfalls total blau): Und ich... ich... ich... ich... ich hatte schon mal... hatte schon mal... schon mal... schon mal... S... S... S... Sex... Sex... Sechs Richtige im Lotto. (fällt um)

Ron: Wow, ich sehe drei Harrys! Mit welchem davon soll ich zuerst rummachen? Die sehen alle so süß aus!

Draco (rappelt sich unter Ächzend und Stöhnen auf und wankt auf Ron zu): Weasley, ich bringt dich um! (will auf Ron losgehen, greift daneben und fällt aus dem Fenster)

Draco landet hart auf dem Pflasterstein vor dem Hotel wo sich Hermine gerade immer noch gebannt Sirius fesselnder Geschichte seiner Schönheit anhört:

Sirius (erzählt immer noch): ...so haben ich und James... (bemerkt Draco, der gerade aus dem Fenster gefallen ist) Hey, wagst du es etwas, die packende und reißerische Geschichte meiner unvergleichbaren Schönheit zu stören?

Hermine (erleichtert): Draco, mein Ritter in der strahlenden Rüstung! (ihre Pupillen werden ebenfalls zu kleinen Herzchen)

Draco liegt da und rührt sich nicht.

Hermine: Ähm... ist er tot? Nein! (beugt sich über Draco und fängt an zu weinen)

Dumbledore (spaziert fröhlich vorbei; pfeift ein Liedchen): Ich bin zu sexy für meinen Zauberumhang, zu sexy für meinen Spitzhut... (bemerkt Sirius, Hermine und Draco) Ah, ist das heute nicht ein wunderschöner Tag!

Hermine: Draco ist tot!

Dumbledore (überhört Hermine einfach): Ja, ich fühle mich prächtig. Wie ein 123-jähriger, wirklich! Ist das Leben nicht schön?

Sirius: ICH bin viel schöner als das Leben, was ich mit meiner nächsten Geschichte beweisen werde. Also, es war ein schöner Tag, aber ich war das schönste an diesem Tag...

Lockhardt (sein Weg führt ebenfalls zu der kleinen Gruppe, um wieder ein bisschen Stimmung hineinzubringen): Hallo, meine Lieben. Habt ihr mich vermisst?

Alle: Nein!

Terry-chan: Hey, so was zu dem armen Gilderoy zu sagen ist wirklich gemein!

Hermine (verzweifelt; mit Nachdruck): Draco ist tot!

Pi-chan (zuckt mit den Schultern): Ja und? Das hat Professor Trelawney schon vor einer halben Stunde vorhergesagt.

Terry-chan: Moment mal... Wenn Draco stirbt, dann hat meine Fanfic ihre ganze Thematik verloren! Das geht nicht! Draco lebt noch. Passt auf!

Harry und Ron fallen ebenfalls aus dem Fenster und landen auf Draco und Hermine.

Pi-chan (verdreht die Augen): Toll, jetzt sind Harry, Ron, Draco UND Hermine tot. Was haben wir davon?

Terry-chan (genervt): Hey, ich mach das schon, ja? Also lass mich mal machen, ich krieg das hin.

Sirius: Soll ich euch helfen? Ich bin ein kleiner Sonnenschein, der die kleinen Blümchen alle zum Leben erweckt. (grinst)

Terry-chan: Nein danke, nicht nötig. Ich krieg dieses Problem schon alleine wieder in den Griff.

Dumbledore: Problem? Es gibt kein Problem. Mir geht's gut!

Pi-chan: Ich will Gummibärchen!

Terry-chan: Wie soll ich diese Fanfic noch retten, wenn ihr mich nervt! Ich muss mich konzentrieren also seid mal alle still, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass ich demnächst alle mit euren Zahnbürsten das Klo des Schreckens schrubbt, verstanden?

Eine Fanfare wird geblasen, ein roter Teppich ausgerollt; Leute, kreischende Fans und ein paar Pseudo-Akademiker kommen herbeigelaufen...

Terry-chan (gerührt): Ein roter Teppich für mich? Aber das... das...

Pi-chan: Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen?

Terry-chan: Nein! Das wäre schon lange mal nötig gewesen, immerhin bin ich die geniale und allwissende Autorin.

Doch da kommt ein anderer den roten Teppich entlang geschritten:

Peter Pettigrew (steht breit grinsend aus der Matte, bzw. dem roten Teppich): Ich bin es, Mr. Pettigrew!

Sirius (aufgebracht): Mr. Pettigrew? Früher war das aber noch "Wurmschwanz"! Und außerdem: Wieso huldigen die ihm, wie einem super-männlichen Model für Damenunterwäsche? ICH sehe viel besser aus als ER! Ich kann immerhin die Oscar-verdächtige Geschichte meiner unglaublichen Schönheit erzählen.

Terry-chan: Und ich bin immerhin die geniale und allwissende Autorin und kann die Geschichte dieser Fanfic erzählen! Und ich kann sogar Tote wieder lebendig machen:

Draco: Harry? Wieso liegst du auf mir? Heißt es das, was ich glaube, dass es das heißt? (will Harry leidenschaftlich küssen, bekommt aber nur Hermines Schuh zu fassen)

Harry: Ich bekommt keine Luft mehr!

Pi-chan: Na, so würd' ich das nicht sagen: Immerhin kriegst du noch genug Luft, um zu sagen, dass du keine Luft mehr kriegst...

Hermine: Jetzt hört endlich mit den Haarspaltereien auf und tut was Sinnvolles!

Terry-chan: Werden wir etwa schon wieder anspruchsvoll, Hermine?

Ron: Hey, ich hab einen der vier Gründe für die vier Sterne gefunden: die putschen ihr Malzbier mit Rasenmäherbenzin und Friteusenfettlöser auf!

Dumbledore (stampft beleidigt mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden auf wie ein kleines Kind): Ach Menno, ich wollte doch als erster einen Grund finden! Aber den nächsten krieg ich bestimmt raus.

Pi-chan: Na ja, das erklärt, dass ihr drei ne Fahne habt, wie der Typ bei McDoof am Drive während der Grasburger-Wochen.

Ron: Apropos McDoof, hat jemand Lust auf Fast-Food?

Pi-chan: ICH! ICH! ICH! (wedelt wild mit den Armen herum)

Inzwischen haben sich alle um Peter gedrängelt, um einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen, nur Sirius und Dumbledore schmollen...

Sirius: Ich bin viel, viel hübscher als Peter. Wieso ist er auf einmal so berühmt?

Dumbledore: Ja, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir eine Schachtel Pralinen schenken würdest.

Peter lässt sich währenddessen genüsslichen von seinen Supermodel-Frauen mit Trauben füttern...

Voldi (stürmt in die Menge, stößt die Supermodels zur Seite und schnappt sich Peter): JETZT GEHÖRT ER WIEDER MIR! (lacht hysterisch)

Zu früh gefreut, lieber Voldi! Da kommt schon die liebenswerte, alte Dame vom Empfang, holt einen Gummiknüppel aus ihrem Strumpfband und schlägt Voldi damit KO!

Draco (beeindruckt): Wow, das ist ja hier fast so, wie in der Besserungsanstalt für verhaltensgestörte Mädchen!

Hermine: Woher weißt du, wie es in einer Besserungsanstalt für verhaltensgestörte Mädchen zugeht? (mustert Draco misstrauisch)

Terry-chan: Ich bin die allwissende Autorin, ich weiß, woher er das weiß!

Draco (hält Terry-chan den Mund zu): Ähm... sagte ich "Besserungsanstalt für verhaltensgestörte Mädchen"?

Ron (nickt): Ja, das hast du gesagt.

Draco (versucht sich verlegen herauszureden): Ich meine eigentlich die Besserungsanstalt für pyromanisch-veranlagte Kuscheltiere! Genau, die Anstalt für Plüsch-Pyromanen.

Harry: Jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt, wofür der zweite Stern steht: hier herrschen 1 A Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und jeder Mitarbeiter hat einen Waffenschein und ist in drei Formen des unbewaffneten Nahkampfes ausgebildet!

Knut, der Portier: Genau!

Dumbledore (beleidigt): Aber ich wollte doch den zweiten Grund herausfinden! Ach Menno, ihr seid alle gemein! Potter, wegen Spielverderberei ziehe ich Gryffindor eine Millionen Hauspunkte ab.

Hermine: Wir haben nicht einmal eine Millionen Hauspunkte!

Dumbledore: Penetrante Besserwisserin! Dann habt ihr eben jetzt eine Millionen Hauspunkte - zur Strafe!

Tigger (kommt aus Dracos Tasche heraus): Der wird ja auch von Sekunde zu Sekunde seniler! Na ja, im Rechnen war er ja ohnehin nie der Beste...

Harry, Hermine, Draco und Ron nicken zustimmend.

Peter (räuspert sich): Ich achte darauf, dass mein Personal überdurchschnittliche Qualitäten aufweist. Sie sind nicht nur in waffenloser Selbstverteidigung ausgebildet, sondern können sich auch 210 Schachzüge merken, beherrschen alle europäischen Sprachen, drei arabische und Sanskrit, können Golf spielen wie Tiger Woods und Sam kann sogar eine Hummergabel von einer Krabbengabel unterscheiden.

Harry: Wer ist nun schon wieder Sam?

Hermine: Und wieso stellt er überqualifizierte Leute ein, die zwar an einer Schachweltmeisterschaft teilnehmen könnten, aber die weder eine Tür aufhalten, ein nettes Wort sprechen oder auch nur ihre Haare oder Kleider waschen können?

Ron: Harry-Mäusschen, der Whirlpool ist gerade frei...

Draco: Hast du Lust, mit mir ein bisschen zu whirlen, Harry-Berry?

Peter: Um auf eure Frage zurück zu kommen: Ich fördere das Talent meiner Angestellten auf anderer Basis, denn so werden sie glücklich und arbeiten besser, weil sie mehr Selbstwertgefühl bekommen - ein psychologischer Trick, den mir Prof. Dr. Dr. A. M. empfohlen hat. Und wegen dieser ausgeklügelten Geschäftsführung hat mein Hotel den dritten Stern bekommen.

Hermine: Glückliche und gute Arbeiter? Dass ich nicht lache! Prof. Dr. Dr. A.M. sollte noch mal zur Universität zurück - oder in die Grundschule, denn ihre perfiden Theorien sind absolut irrational!

Terry-chan (fletscht wütend die Zähne): Na warte, dass hast du nicht umsonst gesagt... (schmiedet einen hinterhältigen Racheplan)

Dumbledore: Verrate doch nicht schon alles, Pettigrew! Dafür ziehe ich Gryffindor Haus drei Millionen Punkte ab.

Hermine: Gryffindor hat überhaupt keine drei Millionen Punkte - nur eine Millionen, die Sie uns vorhin gegeben haben!

Dumbledore: Dann hat Gryffindor jetzt eben zur Strafe drei Millionen Punkte!

Tigger: Sagt jetzt bitte nichts dazu!

In der Zwischenzeit haben Draco und Ron Harry geschnappt und ihn Richtung Whirlpool gezerrt...

Hermine (schaut ihnen traurig nach; theatralisch): Warum liebt mich nur keiner?

Terry-chan: Weil du andauernd die Fähigkeiten der genialen und allwissenden Autorin dieser Fanfic in Frage stellst! Du musst alles immer besser wissen, jedes Mal das letzte Wort haben, du bist stur, nachtragend und rachsüchtig!

Pi-chan (flüstert zu Tigger): Redet Terry da gerade von Hermine oder von sich selber?

Tigger: Schwer zu sagen...

Hermine: So bin ich überhaupt nicht!

Terry-chan: So bist du wohl!

Sirius: Jetzt beruhigt euch doch mal, Kiddis! Soll euch der Onkel Sirius nicht lieber eine seiner tollen Geschichten erzählen?

Alle (ehrlich): NEIN!

Dumbledore: (denkt) Ich muss schnell den Grund für den vierten Stern herausfinden, damit ich das Spiel gewinne!

Pi-chan: (denkt) Ich muss schnell den Grund für den vierten Stern herausfinden, damit die Episode zu Ende ist und ich endlich mein Eis bekomme!

Fred (kommt mit George aus dem Hotel; wedelt mit einer Broschüre): Hey, hier auf Mullorca gibt es jede Menge toller Sachen, die man machen kann: Strände, Vergnügungsparks, Einkaufszentren, Eiscremerestaurants und Pfadfindertreffen!

Dumbledore: Vergnügungsparks? (seine Augen beginnen zu funkeln wie die eines kleinen Kindes am Weihnachtsmorgen)

Pi-chan: Eiscreme? (ihre Augen beginnen zu funkeln wie die einer Pi-chan, wenn sie das Wort "Eiscreme" hört)

Die beiden beginnen, den Reiseprospekt zu studieren...

George: Wusstet ihr, dass Professor Trelawney durch das Hotel geistert und lauter Leute umbringt, indem sie sie ansieht? Das ist unheimlich, Mann!

Fred (schaudert): Ja, absolut unheimlich, Mann. Percy ist schon tot und Lee Jordan auch...

Terry-chan (verdreht genervt die Augen): Ich hab ihr diese Gabe doch nicht gegeben, damit sie potentielle Quotenlieblinge umbringt! Dieser Frau muss man mal das Prinzip von Gewaltenteilung erklären. Gnade ihr die geniale und allwissende Autorin, wenn sie einen Protagonisten tötet! Momentchen mal... ICH bin die geniale und allwissende Autorin! Und ich gnade ihr nicht!

Pi-chan (schreit vor Freude auf): Hey, Terry-chan! In diesem Reiseprospekt steht der vierte Grund.

Dumbledore: Ich hab ihn zuerst gelesen! Ich hab gewonnen!

Hermine (seufzt): Und, wie lautet der vierte Grund?

Pi-chan und Dumbledore (lesen im Chor): Peter Pettigrews etabliertes Hotel konnte "Three Reasons" konnte sich nun in "Four Reasons" umbennen lassen. Der Grund - oder besser gesagt, der vierte Grund für einen Stern - ist das von Prof. Dr. Dr. A.M. getestete Programm zur Resozialisierung von religiösen Minderheiten wie Zeugen Jehovas, Neuaposteln, Scientologen, Sportlehrern und Kannibalen dort.

Terry-chan: Moment mal, wann hab ich denn ein Resozialisierungsprogramm für religiöse Minderheiten entwickelt? (denkt angestrengt nach)

Dumbledore: Ja, ich habe siebenundvierzig Zillionen Hauspunkte gewonnen! In welchem Haus bin ich eigentlich?

Peter: Sie waren in Gryffindor, Sir.

Dumbledore: Ach so, stimmt!

Pi-chan: Gehen wir jetzt ein Eis essen?

Terry-chan: Keine schlechte Idee! Gehen wir, da hinten kommen nämlich ein paar Zeugen Jehovas, die nicht so aussehen, als seien sie schon resozialisiert... (schluckt beim Anblick der Kirchenlieder singenden Meute, die auf sie zuschreitet)

So schnell sie können - und es ihre falschen Hüftgelenke zulassen - verlassen unsere Hauptdarsteller den Schauplatz und gehen zurück in ihr komfortables Hotel, das "Four Reasons", wo sie schmackhafte Drinks aus Rasenmäherbenzin und Friteusenfettlöser zu sich nehmen und sich dabei sicher fühlen, denn jeder einzelne aus dem Personal ist eine gedrillte Kampfmaschine, deren andere Begabung dank des Begabtenförderungsprogramms von Prof. Dr. Dr. A.M. gefördert werden - auch wenn der Zimmerservice erst nach Stunden mit der falschen Bestellung erscheint und das Frühstück noch so sehr nach Spiritus schmeckt. Und die religiösen Minderheiten sollte man auch nicht vergessen, die dort resozialisiert werden und mit denen wir alle bestimmt noch eine Menge Spaß haben werden... oder die Spaß mit uns haben werden...?

Harry, Ron, Draco, Pi-chan und Terry-chan stehen in der Lobby und warten auf das Abendessen...

Draco: Ich mag Hotels!

Pi-chan und Terry-chan: Wir auch!

Harry: Dieses Hotel ist dreckig, das Mobiliar sieht aus wie Sperrmüll, überall stinkt es nach Katze und billigem Aftershave, das Personal ist unhöflich und brutal, das Essen schmeckt wie Gras und Gummireifen...

Pi-chan: Wir meinen ja auch Hotels generell... Das hier ist kein Hotel, das ist eine Absteige!

Terry-chan: Aber zum Glück gibt es noch richtig tolle Hotels. Passt mal auf:

Ein Scheinwerferlicht geht an; Pi und Terry haben ein Mikrofon in der Hand; Harry, Draco und Ron stehen als Backgroundchor hinter ihnen...

Pi-chan und Terry-chan (singen): _Since we walked through the front door_

Pi-chan (singt): _We've never been treated like this before._

Terry-chan (singt): _All this attention could easy go to our heads._

Pi-chan und Terry-chan (singen): _Ride the elevator to our floor._

Pi-chan (singt): _We get our own key to open the door_

Terry-chan (singt): _We just can't wait to jump on both of these beds!_

Pi-chan und Terry-chan (singen): _We've got movies in our room._

Pi-chan (singt): _Fresh cut flowers, oh how they bloom!_

Terry-chan (singt): _Let's go get change!_

Pi-chan (singt): _Don't be the last one in the pool!_

Pi-chan und Terry-chan (singen): _Later on we think we'll dine._

Pi-chan (singt): _Why, room service just suits me fine!_

Terry-chan (singt): _Our friends will not believe us back at school!_

Alle (singen): _Goodness you, goodness me!_

Harry (singt): _This is life I've never seen._

Draco (singt): _The floors just sparkle._

Ron (singt): _The place really shines._

Pi-chan und Terry-chan (singen): _Oh, I really have to say._

Pi-chan (singt): _I could love living like this way!_

Alle (singen): _Why can't we live in a hotel all the time?_

Pi-chan und Terry-chan (singen): _Hello, room service? How are you?_

Terry-chan (singt): _This is us in 502._

Pi-chan (singt): _We sure hope this won't be any trouble._

Pi-chan und Terry-chan (singen): _We're so hungry, we could eat a horse._

Terry-chan (singt): _That is a figure of speech, of course._

Pi-chan (singt): _Did we mention we're like twins?_

Terry-chan (singt): _We make everything a double!_

Pi-chan und Terry-chan (singen): _We'd like ice cream something, real simple._

Terry-chan (singt): _Four scoops of chocolate and two butterscotch ripple._

Pi-chan (singt): _We'd like to keep going, but maybe we should stop._

Terry-chan (singt): _We're so hungry, don't know how long we'll last..._

Pi-chan (singt): _Put it all in a bowl, with a nice cherry on top._

Alle (singen): _Goodness you, goodness me!_

Harry (singt): _This is life I've never seen._

Draco (singt): _The floors just sparkle._

Ron (singt): _The place really shines._

Pi-chan und Terry-chan (singen): _Oh, I really have to say_

Terry-chan (singt): _I could love living like this way!_

Alle (singen): _Why can't we live in a hotel all the time? _

_Why can't we live in a hotel all the time?_

_  
Wie wird es auf Mullorca weitergehen? Warum kann man denn jetzt nicht immer in einem Hotel wohnen und dort den Zimmerservice ärgern? Wer ist eigentlich Sam? Welche "freien Gemeinden" gehören noch zu den religiösen Minderheiten? Und woher weiß Draco, was hinter den verschlossenen Türen einer Besserungsanstalt für verhaltensgestörte Mädchen vor sich geht? Wird Severus Snape einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er erfährt, dass Gryffindor jetzt siebenundvierzig Zillionen drei Millionen Hauspunkte hat? Wen wird Professor Trelawney als nächstes umbringen? Wo haben sich die anderen Hogwarts-Schüler versteckt? Gibt es ein Leben nach dem Tod in Denver? Wie kommt eigentlich die Wärme in die Heizung und was passiert, wenn man drei Tonnen Essiggurken verdrückt?_

_Fragen über Fragen... Ob es Antworten in der nächsten Episode gibt, oder ob es überhaupt irgendwelche Antwort gibt weiß nur die geniale und allwissende Autorin - ups, das bin ja ich!_

_Schaltet wieder ein wenn jemand ruft: "Halt die Klappe, Gilderoy!"_


	5. Wahrheit oder Tat

© Terry-chan

01.03.2004

Kapitel 5: Wahrheit oder Tat

Mullorca, 22.12 Uhr und 27 Sekunden; Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ron sitzen in ihrem Zimmer und denken an nichts Böses...

Ron (denkt): Vielleicht sollte ich Malfoy heimlich beim Sex mit McGonagall filmen und das Video dann auf zum Downloaden anbieten, dann wird Harry ihm den Laufpass geben und sich mir zuwenden... (lacht diabolisch)

Draco denkt): Ich verkaufe Weasley einfach übers Internet als blonde Jungfrau mit Körpchengröße B an einen arabischen Scheich, und sobald er aus dem Weg ist, wird sich Harry mir zuwenden...(lacht diabolisch)

Hermine (denkt): Ich werde die geniale und allwissende nervige, neunmalkluge, größenwahnsinnige Autorin dieser Fanfic entmachten, sie und ihre komische, kleine, nimmersatte Freundin in ein christlich-katholisches Sommerlager stecken und selbst die Macht an mich reißen! (lacht diabolisch)

Harry (denkt; singt in Gedanken): _Ich bin ein kleiner Teepot, klein und rund. Das ist mein Henkel, das ist mein Schnabel..._ (grinst dämlich)

Die Tür wird schwungvoll aufgestoßen...

Terry-chan (stürmt herein): Okay, Kinder! Ich hab mir jetzt etwas für unsere heutige Episode überlegt.

Pi-chan, dein Auftritt!

Trommelwirbel erklingt, ein Scheinwerferlicht geht an... und nichts passiert!

Terry-chan (räuspert sich wütend): PI-CHAN!

Hermine: Ha, toller Auftritt, wirklich! (sarkastisch) Genial!

Terry-chan: Mach's doch selber besser!

Hermine: Gerne!

Terry-chan: Vergiss es! Und wenn du nicht unbedingt Severus Snapes lang verschollene und für tot gehaltene Tochter werden willst, würd' ich an deiner Stelle lieber still sein.

PI-CHAN!

Pi-chan (kommt mit einer halbvollen Flasche Cola und einer Tüte roter Gummibärchen durch die Tür): Entschuldigung, ich muss noch die Flasche austrinken.

Terry-chan: So lange kann ich nicht warten! Schütte die Cola einfach über Hermine!

Pi-chan: Okay! (schüttet den Rest des Flacheninhalts auf Hermine und gibt die Flasche Terry-chan)

Hermine (kocht vor Wut; mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen): Das werde ich diesen beiden halbwüchsigen Monstern heimzahlen!

Terry-chan (achtet gar nicht auf Hermine; zu Pi-chan): Danke. (zu den anderen

ernst) Wir spielen das Flaschenspiel: (hält die Flasche nach oben) WAHRHEIT ODER TAT!

Hermine (fängt schallend an zu lachen): Wahrheit oder Tat? Komm schon, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Terry-chan! (hält sich den Bauch vor Lachen) So was machen nur einfallslose Autoren, die ihre Figuren nicht wirklich im Griff haben und denen nichts mehr einfällt. Ach die liebe Güte, musst du verzweifelt sein!

Terry-chan (wütend): Was hab ich vorhin über eventuelle verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen zu Snape gesagt! (knirscht mit den Zähnen) Ich bin NICHT einfallslos! Außerdem spielen wir hier nicht einfach nur "Wahrheit oder Tat", sondern "Wahrheit oder Tat unter der Aufsicht der genialen und allwissenden Autorin".

Pi-chan (zu Draco und Ron): Übersetzt bedeutet das, wir spielen die extra-perverse Variante "Wahrheit oder Tat".

Draco und Ron (jubeln): Juhu!

Harry: Ähm... perverse Variante? (schluckt)

Hermine: Wieso wundert mich das jetzt nicht, da diese Fanfic von Perversen nur so wimmelt? Das ist unterstes Niveau, wer hätte gedacht, dass du mal so tief sinken würdest, Terry-chan, nur für ein paar Einschaltquoten?

Terry-chan (lacht): EIN PAAR Einschaltquoten? Ein paar sehr viele Millionen Einschaltquoten trifft die Sache wohl eher, Hermine! "Halt die Klappe, Gilderoy" ist zurzeit die beliebteste Comedy-Serie auf Terry-chan-TV. (denkt) Ich muss ja nicht unbedingt dazufügen, dass es auch die einzige Comedy-Serie ist...

Pi-chan (nickt zustimmend): Wir wurden schon zu Günther Jauch eingeladen, da haben wir dann den Laden auch gleich übernommen - bald wird nur noch Terry-Star-TV gesendet.

Hermine: Na gut, ich geb's zu: Ich beiden seid die geschäftstüchtigsten Sechsjährigen, denen ich je begegnet bin - trotzdem finde ich es alles andere als jugendfrei, was ihr hier macht.

Terry-chan: Könntet ihr beiden euch bitte nach der Sendung weiter unterhalten? (zu Draco und Ron) Wo sind denn alle anderen abgeblieben? (schnippst in die Finger)

Die Tür geht auf und Fred, George, Oliver Wood, Snape, Lupin, Sirius und Voldi stehen vor der Tür.

Terry-chan: Hä? Wo sind denn die anderen alle hin? Das waren doch ursprünglich mehr!

George: Die sind alle auf Peter Pettigrews Strandparty und amüsieren sich, Mann.

Terry-chan: WAS? Hab ich ihnen etwa freigegeben?

Fred: Ja, hast du. Und dafür drehen sie übermorgen alle die Szene auf dem brennenden Vulkan, Mann.

Terry-chan (gerührt): Und ihr seid trotzdem gekommen, um uns bei unserer heutigen Episode zu unterstützen?

George: Na ja, Mann... eigentlich sind wir bei Peters Party rausgeflogen.

Terry-chan: Hauptsache, ihr seid jetzt hier. Also, bringen wir ein bisschen Schwung in diese Episode!

Alle setzten sich in einen Kreis (mehr oder weniger freiwillig versteht sich) und Pi-chan legt die Flasche in die Mitte.

Pi-chan: Es gibt zwei Regeln. Erstens: Seid so pervers wie möglich.  
Zweitens: Alles, was Terry-chan sagt, wird gemacht. (dreht die Flasche)

Die Flasche drehte sich und der Flaschenhals zeigt letztendlich auf Snape.

Snape (verdreht genervt die Augen): Ich spiele nicht mit!

Terry-chan: Möchtest du lieber den Weihnachtsmann für die Rowling-Kuh machen?

Snape (seufzt): Na schön... aber das ist Erpressung!

Pi-chan: Wissen wir - für so was haben wir schon Nachsitzen bekommen, als wir drei Jahre alt waren. Also, nimmst du Wahrheit oder Tat, Sev?

Snape (überlegt): Also, wenn ich Wahrheit nehme, stellen die mir nur wieder irgendwelche peinlichen Fragen über mein sexuelles Triebverhalten... Mal ehrlich: das sind zwei Sechsjährige, sie haben vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Phantasie, als gewöhnliche Kinder und sind zuweilen auch etwas mordlustiger, aber: es sind immer noch Sechsjährige! Und was für schlimme Aufgaben können sich zwei kleine Kinder schon ausdenken? (laut) Ich nehme Tat.

Pi-chan (grinst erfreut): Sehr schön! Also Sevy, geh und besorg mir eine Schokotorte!

Snape: Wie bitte? (zu Terry-chan) Meint sie das jetzt ERNST?

Terry-chan (seufzt): Ja... mach schon, wenn sie was zwischen den Zähnen hat, fällt ihr bestimmt noch was Besseres ein.

Pi-chan: Und während du die Torte holst, musst du ein Prinzessinnen-Kostüm tragen.

Snape: Ein Prinzessinnen-Kostüm! Keine Chance! Ich weigere mich! Was kann denn schon so Schlimmes passieren, wenn ich es nicht tue?

Terry-chan: Dann gehst du morgen auf eine Schwulenkreuzfahrt.

Snape: Na schön... (zieht ein rosa Prinzessinnen-Kleid an und setzt sich ein Plastikkrönchen auf) Zufrieden?

Alle fangen an hysterisch zu lachen - außer Terry-chan und Hermine...

Hermine: Ich dachte, "Wahrheit oder Tat" mit dir sei ein bisschen origineller.

Terry-chan: Ich arbeite ja auch daran, okay?

Sevy geht und kommt nach einer Weile mit einer Schokotorte für Pi-chan zurück.

Pi-chan: Jammi! Schokotorte mit Sahne! (fängt an zu essen)

Terry-chan: Okay, Sev, dreh' die Flasche.

Snape dreht die Flasche und sie deutet auf Harry!

Snape: Ich liebe dieses Spiel! (grinst breit) Oh ja, Papi hat endlich mal eine Glückssträhne! Also, Wahrheit oder Tat, Potter?

Harry (fängt an, panisch zu schwitzen und zu wimmern; denkt daran, dass Snape ihn höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen wird): Ähm... (kleinlaut) Wahrheit.

Snape: Ich wusste, dass du ein echtes Weichei bist, Potter! Hast wohl keinen Mut, Tat zu nehmen, was? Nun, aber du wirst hier trotzdem bis auf die Knochen blamiert werden, das schwöre ich. Also: Wann und mit wem hattest du das erste Mal Sex und wie war es?

Harry (verwirrt; stottert): Was ist Sex?

Alle schauen sich verwirrt an.

Sirius: Also pass mal auf, Harry: Wenn ich eine Frau treffe, dann findet mich diese Frau einfach unwiderstehlich und...

Lupin (rutscht unauffällig zu Snape näher): Weißt du eigentlich, wie süß du in diesem Kostüm aussiehst, mein Sevy-Puh? Oh, du bist ja so schnuckelig! (will ihm wie einem kleinen Baby in die Wange kneifen)

Snape (verpasst ihm einen Schlag ins Genick, woraufhin Lupin ohnmächtig zu Boden sinkt): Notgeiler Lüstling!

Sirius: Ha, mein James war KEIN notgeiler Lüstling. Es war ein SEXGOTT!

Pi-chan: Hey Sev, du kannst nicht einfach Lupin KO schlagen!

Snape: Und wieso durfte er mich dann gestern betäuben und verschleppen! (zieht die Augenbrauen hoch)

Terry-chan (weicht Snapes Frage aus): Das war ein etwas anderer Sachverhalt...

Pi-chan: Ja, Fred und George haben dann heimlich gefilmt, was passiert ist, nachdem... und na ja... und jetzt ist das Video auf und...

Snape (schreit): WIE BITTE? SEID IHR KLEINEN PROFITGEILEN BIESTER DENN VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN?

Pi-chan: Apropos Geister: Wo sind eigentlich der fast kopflose Nick und Anne Boleyn?

Snape (steht auf und geht): Mir reicht's, ich werde dieses dämliche Video jetzt wieder aus dem Internet herausnehmen! (murmelt etwas, von Fred, George, Pi-chan und Terry-chan qualvoll umbringen und verschwindet)

Terry-chan: Dreh' einfach die Flasche Harry, ja?

Harry: Okay! (dreht die Flasche; Flasche zeigt auf Fred)

Fred: Also, um Pi-chan und Terry-chan zu helfen und die ganze Fanfic aufzupeppen, nehme ich Tat. Denk' dir was Hübsches aus, Harry, Mann.

Harry (lächelt): Okay! Hm... (denkt nach) Sing das Sesamstraßenlied! Das ist gemein, ich weiß...

Fred (schreit): Ich meinte, was hübsch Perverses, Mann! Das Sesamstraßenlied ist nicht pervers, das ist nur peinlich, verstehst du? Mann, Junge! Wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts?

Harry: Von kleinen Schäfchen und...

Terry-chan (fährt Harry über den Mund): Wir wollen gar nicht wissen, wovon du nachts träumst - weil wir uns das alles selber denken können. (zu Fred) Sing einfach das dämliche Lied, damit wir bald zum witzigen Teil kommen können.

Sirius: Wollt ihr wissen, wovon so ein toller Typ wie ich nachts träumt? (grinst)

Hermine: Nicht wirklich... Die Geschichte deiner Schönheit hat mir schon gereicht - und zwar für den Rest meines Lebens!

Sirius: Die Geschichte meiner Schönheit war spannend und einfach nobelpreisverdächtig, nicht? (seufzt verträumt) Ja, ich weiß... Und man kann die Geschichte einfach immer wieder hören. (beginnt erneut, die Geschichte seiner Schönheit zu erzählen)

Terry-chan: Ignorieren wir ihn einfach - was anderes können wir ja doch nicht tun. Fred, bringen wir es hinter uns...

Fred: Alles klar, Terry-chan! (räuspert sich; beginnt zu singen) _Wer? Wie? Was? Der! Die! Das! Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? Wer nicht fragt bleibt dumm!_

Draco (geht dazwischen): Das kann man ja nicht mit anhören!

Ron: Da geb' ich Draco Recht! (wütend) Und so was will mit mir verwandt sein! Das ist echt peinlich! Echt!

Hermine: Ja, ihr habt vollkommen Recht! DAS ALLES hier - das ganze Spiel - ist kindisch!

Ron: Nein, er SINGT das Lied vollkommen falsch!

Draco: Ja, er muss es mit viel mehr Freude und Enthusiasmus singen - das ist immerhin das SESAMSTRASSENLIED!

Ron: Ja, dass muss man SO singen:

Die beiden springen auf einen Tisch, Scheinwerferlicht geht an und sie fangen an zu singen und hyperaktiv herumzuhüpfen...

Ron und Draco (singen fröhlich und tanzen dazu): _Wer? Wie? Was? Der! Die! Das! Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? Wer nicht fragt bleibt dumm!_ (wackeln mit den Armen über ihren Köpfen)

Hermine: Die beiden benehmen sich, wie gehirnamputierte, hyperaktive Kinder die zwei Schulklassen übersprungen haben.

Pi-chan: Die Zuschauer LIEBEN dieses ganze Draco-Ron-Gesinge und -Getanze. (mitsummt) So was geht ins Blut!

Terry-chan (lächelt): Ja... das bringt Einschaltquoten.

Hermine: Ja, aber wetten, die Zuschauer finden euer Gesinge mit Harry, Draco, Ron und Tigger am Schluss immer WIRKLICK dämlich? Ich meine, im Gegensatz zu "Why can't we live in a hotel all the time" ist ja das Sesamstraßenlied noch richtig sinnvoll und cool.

Terry-chan: Das ist alles Strategie, Hermine! Außerdem kann man jetzt übrigens den Soundtrack zu "Halt die Klappe, Gilderoy" bei www.terry-chan-corp.de.vu ansehen und anhören. (grinst) Geht unbedingt drauf, lieber Leserinnen und Leser!

Hermine: Toll... Jetzt gibt's hier sogar schon Schleichwerbung wie in einer echten Hollywood-Billig-Produktion.

Fred: Hey, Mann: Ich trinke nur noch Coca Cola von Krüger... Es geht auch Müller, Mann.

George: Und nicht vergessen, Mann: Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen Sie ihren Media-Markt-Berater mit den Markenschuhen von Deichmann.

Oliver Wood (springt auch auf): Ich kann nicht anders...

Oliver springt auch auf den Tisch und singt mit Draco und Ron nun ein Trio.

Draco, Ron und Oliver (singen und tanzen): _Viele tolle Sachen gibt es hier zu sehn'. Manchmal muss man fragen, um sie zu verstehn!_

Voldi (schüttelt tadelnd den Kopf über das Benehmen von Draco, Ron und Oliver): DAS ist definitiv nicht MEINE Erziehung! Minerva hat sie so verzogen, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wären sie jetzt Berufskiller, Mafiabosse, Taliban oder Wirtschaftsanwälte.

Terry-chan: Ja, ja... (ungeduldig) Können wir jetzt endlich zum perversen Teil der Fanfic kommen?

Voldi: Mir reicht's! Ich bring sie jetzt um; egal, ob in meinem Vertrag steht, dass ich das nicht mit Marken-Massenvernichtungswaffen machen darf, nehme ich dazu Professor Pi-chans patentierte Einweg-Elektroschocker!

Terry-chan: WAS?

Hermine: Genau, Voldemort darf nicht einfach noch mehr Leute umbringen, das Morden und das sinnlose Blutvergießen muss endlich ein Ende haben!

Terry-chan: Nein, mich überrascht es nur, dass Pi-chan sich neuerdings auch einen Professor-Titel zugelegt hat. Cool, sie hat was von mir gelernt!

Pi-chan: Japp... Voldi ist mein bester Kunde.

Sirius (erzählt immer noch die Geschichte von seiner Schönheit): ... und dann lag ich also mit diesem Supermodel im Bett, das neben mir aber total hässlich aussah und sie sagt: "Bei Merlin, so tollen Sex habe ich noch nie gehabt, Sirius!"

Voldi (geht mit dem Elektroschocker auf Draco, Ron und Oliver los): Ich muss uns und ihnen diese Schande ersparen... Minerva wird das schon verstehen.

Terry-chan: Hey Voldi, du kannst nicht einfach zwei Protagonisten und einen mäßig-beliebten Nebendarsteller zu Tode schocken! Weißt du denn nicht, WIE teuer das kommt? Ich geb' ja schon für die vielen Berühmtheiten, mit denen ich die Nebenrollen besetze, ein Vermögen aus!

Hermine: Welche Berühmtheiten?

Britney Spears (kommt im Zimmermächen-Outfit ins Zimmer; ihr Text klingt schlecht auswendig gelernt): Hallo, ich bringe die frischen Handtücher.

Hermine (beeindruckt): WOW! Wie hast du denn Britney Spears gekriegt?

Terry-chan: Die Gute hat mich förmlich angefleht, hier die Handtücher bringen zu dürfen. Ein Auftritt in einem meiner Shows bringt den ganzen doofen Blondies einen viel intellektuelleren Ruf. Ich persönlich bin ja weniger davon begeistert, zu SOLCHEN Tricks greifen zu müssen... Ich lass lieber meine männlichen Hauptdarsteller richtig hart schuften, während sie mit nichts weiter als einem Tanga bekleidet sind.

Spears (trägt noch einmal ihren gekünstelten Text vor): Hallo, ich bringe die frischen Handtücher.

Pi-chan: Das war das erste und das letzte Mal, das dieses Spears-Teil hier aufgetreten ist! (zu Terry-chan) Ich will ein Happy Meal von McDonalds mit einer "Findet Nemo"-Spielfigur!

Voldi lässt von Ron ab, den er gerade ankokeln wollte und geht auf die gute Britney los.

Spears (kreischt): AH!

Voldi (schockt Britney Spears mit dem Elektroschocker): Ha! Ich kämpfe gegen die Dummheit auf dieser Welt!

Terry-chan: Cooles Motto, Voldi!

Pi-chan: Ja, du hast unsere volle Unterstützung!

Nach einigen kurzen Elektroschocks (die für Voldi im übertragenen Sinne bestimmt genau so schmerzhaft waren, wie für Britney - oder auch nicht) liegt Britney Spears scheinbar tot am Boden...

Voldi (schwingt triumphiert den Elektroschocker über seinem Kopf): Juhu! Ich bin immer noch so ein gemeiner und fieser Massenmörder wie früher! (ist ganz aus dem Häuschen und rennt aus dem Hotelzimmer)

Harry (überraschend geistesgegenwärtig): Hey, was ist, wenn er noch mehr Leute umbringt?

Pi-chan: Kann er nicht, das ist Pi-chans patentierter Einweg-Wegwerf-Elerkto-Todesschocker.

Harry: Ah, gut!

Terry-chan: Momentchen mal... Hat er eben Britney Spears getötet! Uh-oh!

Hermine: Jetzt sag bloß nicht, du outest dich als Britney-Spears-Fan, Terry-chan. (zieht die Augenbrauen überrascht hoch)

Terry-chan: Nein, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht.

Pi-chan: Weißt du, der Agent, von dem wir Britney Spears geliehen haben, ist der Sohn vom Cousin Zweiten Grades vom "Paten" des Direktors unserer Vorschule.

Harry: Du meinst, Pate - so was wie Sirius ist.

Terry-chan: Na ja... eher nicht.

Sirius: Dieser andere Pate sieht nicht so gut aus wie ich!

Pi-chan (zuckt mit den Schultern): Dafür ist dieser andere Pate der mächtigste Mafiosie diesseits des Mississippi.

Terry-chan: Und wenn der spitzkriegt, dass wir Britney Spears kaputt gemacht haben, dürfen wir bestimmt nie wieder seinen Ferrari ausleihen...

Spears (steht auf): Ihr beiden kleines Girls habt luck, dass mein Silikon meinen tragedy death verhindert hat! (schreit) Ah, meine Oberweite is elektrisch aufgeloaded! (rennt kreischend aus dem Hotelzimmer)

Pi-chan: Da haben wir aber noch mal Glück gehabt. Glück - 79$. Pi-chans patentierten Einweg-Wegwerf-Elektro-Todesschocker - 109$. Mit der Terry-Eurocard kann man eben alles kaufen!

Terry-chan: Dreh' endlich wieder die Flasche, Fred! Draco, Ron, Oliver, setzt euch wieder!

Fred: Okay, Mann! (dreht die Flasche; Draco ist dran) Pass auf, Mann! Du musst... du musst... (zu den anderen) Fällt euch irgendetwas total Perverses ein?

Pi-chan: Eigentlich nicht.

Hermine: Nein.

Harry: Ich weiß was ganz Perverses!

Pi-chan, Terry-chan, Hermine (schauen sich kopfschüttelnd an): Nicht wirklich, oder?

Harry: Soll ich sagen?

George: Nicht nötig, Mann. Wir können uns schon denken, WIE pervers deine Idee ist... wahrscheinlich genau so pervers, wie Gemüse zu putzen.

Harry: Hey, woher wusstest du das, George, dass ich an Gemüse schrubben gedacht habe?

Pi-chan (flüstert zu Terry-chan): Nach der heutigen Episode sollten wir dem Jungen mal ausführlich erklären, was "pervers" bedeutet, und wo die Babykarotten herkommen.

Peinliche Stille tritt ein; nur ab und zu hustet jemand...

Hermine (räuspert sich): Hey, wie wär's, wenn ihr jetzt euren heutigen Song singt, Terry-chan.

Ron: Ich hab was: Malfoy soll mit McGonagall ins Bett, wir filmen das ganze und stellen es auf die Homepage von Hogwarts!

Draco: Aber dann versteigern wir Weasley bei ebay als blonde Jungfrau mit Körpchengröße B an einen arabischen Scheich.

Hermine: Und dann müssen wir auch die geniale und allwissende nervige, neunmalkluge, größenwahnsinnige Autorin dieser Fanfic entmachten, sie und ihre komische, kleine, nimmersatte Freundin in ein christlich-katholisches Sommerlager stecken und mir die Macht über diese Fanfic geben!

Terry-chan: Das würde euch wohl allen so passen, oder? (schreit) KOMMT JA ÜBERHAUPT NICHT IN FRAGE!

Draco: Ich kann auch strippen! (das Licht geht aus, eine Discokugel beleuchtet nun den Raum, schrille Musik ertönt; Draco singt mit und schwingt dabei die Hüften) I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt (macht Anstalten, sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, bleibt aber stecken und hüpft stattdessen mit dem T-Shirt über dem Gesicht im Zimmer herum)

Ron (lacht hysterisch): Bei Merlin, das ist besser, als alles, was Terry-chan je produziert hat!

Terry-chan (wütend): Na warte... (denkt) Das zahl ich ihm in der nächsten Episode heim.

Sirius: Ihr seid doch alle Amateure! Wollt ihr mal einen echten Stripper sehen?

Hermine, Fred und George (erfreut): Klar, gerne!

Sirius: Dann seht mir mal gut zu... (schält die Musik wieder ein Anm. d. g. u. a. A.: War die Musik aus?)

Hermine: Er sagte doch, einen ECHTEN Stripper - nichts von noch einem Weichei, das versucht, sich den Pulli über den Kopf zu stülpen.

Sirius: Kommt schon, Jungs; ich zeig' euch, wie ihr so richtig die Mädchen beeindrucken könnt. (zieht sein Shirt aus und schleudert es über seinem Kopf wie ein Lasso)

Oliver, George und Fred (springen auch auf und tanzen mit): JUHU, Mann!

Hermine: Na toll... Ich hab das Gefühl, das wird eine lange Nacht!

Eine Weile vergeht, als von unten Geräusche zu hören sind, die sich dem Zimmer nähern, die Tür geht auf und die ausgelassene Partygesellschaft von Peter Pettigrew steht vor der Tür.

Minerva McGonagall (trägt einen Bikini, ihr Haar ist zerzaust): Hey, ihr Langweiler! Ihr habt ne echt geile Party verpasst.

Draco hüpft immer noch mit dem T-Shirt über den Kopf gestülpt durch den Raum, Ron kugelt sich lachend auf dem Boden, Fred, George, Oliver und Sirius tanzen in Unterhosen auf dem Bett, Hermine sucht im Internet nach einer Klosterschule, Harry spielt gegen sich selbst Mouse Trap und Pi-chan und Terry-chan...

Tigger: Das war eine echt Tigger-coole Party! Yeah!

Lockhardt: Wir hatten alle Spaß - und ich bin die neue Miss Wet-T-Shirt.

Dumbledore: Ja, ihr habt mich verpasst, wie ich Bohle trinke und mit Blondinen flirte.

Hermine (genervt): Ganz toll! Und wenn die Party so aufregend und cool war, warum hat Terry-chan ihre heutige Episode dann nicht dort spielen lassen?

Parvati Patil: Dort gab es Alkohol, und weil die beiden noch Kinder sind, hat Peter sie ins Kinderparadies zu IKEA geschickt. Und bei euch ist dann ja wohl nicht viel passiert, was? (sieht lächelnd zu Sirius, Fred, George und Oliver, die in Boxershorts die Hüften schwingen)

Hermine: Nein, nicht wirklich; Snape läuft jetzt nur im rosa Prinzessinnen-Kostüm durch die Gegend und Voldi hat mit einem Wegwerf-Einweg-Elekro-Todesschocker Britney Spears' Oberweite elektrisch aufgeladen und ist jetzt wieder ganz der alte, mordlustige Psychopath…

Harry sitzt auf dem Boden und winkt den Darstellern zu, die gerade von der Party kommen.

Unfreundliche Dame von der Rezeption (taucht im Türrahmen auf; schreit): Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Es ist jetzt Nachtruhe, also alle Abmarsch in Ihre Zimmer!

Die Meute verstreut sich murrend, auch Sirius geht und schleift Remus hinter sich her; Draco hüpft (immer noch mit dem T-Shirt über dem Kopf) in den Flur und fällt laut polternd die Treppe runter, worauf Ron noch hysterischer lacht, Draco hinterher kullert und ebenfalls die Treppe hinunterstürzt.

Fred (hat inzwischen aufgehört zu tanzen): Hey, Mann! Wo sind denn Pi-chan und Terry-chan auf einmal hin?

George: Hier, Mann! Die schlafen wie zwei Sechsjährige, die gerade eine Episode einer Kult-Comedy-Serie gedreht haben.

Oliver: Sehen die beiden schlafend nicht aus wie zwei kleine, unschuldige Engel?

Pi-chan (murmelt im Schlaf): ...und noch eine doppelte Portion Pommes mit Ketchup, drei von den großen Hamburgern und drei Dutzend Chicken McNuggets mit extra...

Terry-chan (murmelt im Schlaf): ...ich will nur die Weltherrschaft, Weihnachtsmann, nichts weiter...

Hermine: Zwei kleine Engel mit Größenwahnsinn! Gehen wir schlafen!

Harry: Gute Nacht!

Fred, George, Hermine und Oliver verlassen schließlich auch das Zimmer; Hermine schält im Hinausgehen das Licht aus.

Harry: So, und jetzt zieh ich mir das Nachtprogramm der Teletubbies im Schlüssellochkanal rein... (kichert vor lauter Vorfreude)

Hinter dem Set; Pi-chan und Terry-chan sitzen auf zwei Regisseur-Stühlen.

Pi-chan: Wow, das war mal wieder eine aufregende Sendung, nicht?

Terry-chan: Ja, so aufregend, dass wir vor Aufregung eingeschlafen sind. WIE aufregend es wirklich war, werden wohl unsere Zuschauer, bzw. Leser entscheiden, nicht wahr?

Pi-chan: Und WIR durften heute gar nicht singen.

Terry-chan: Keine Bange, bald singen wir wieder...

Pi-chan: Terry-chan? (schaut Terry-chan mit großen Hundeaugen an) Können wir jetzt? Bitte!

Terry-chan (seufzt): Na schön... Beantworten wir die Fanpost.

Kameraschwenk auf Säcke voller Fanpost.

Pi-chan (nimmt einen Brief): Hier, das hier ist von "Geralds Haus der Kosmetik", sie wollen 377$ für Gesichtspflegeprodukte und Haarspülungen.

Sirius (rennt ins Bild): Oh, sorry! Das ist für mich! Nichts für ungut, aber ich und James müssen eben gut aussehen - und auch DIESES Gesicht (deutet auf sein Gesicht) braucht etwas Zuwendung. (verschwindet wieder)

Terry-chan: Hat er gerade "ich und James" gesagt?

Pi-chan: Ist doch egal! Lass uns weiter Fanpost anschauen, ja, Terry-chan? (nimmt einen neuen Brief) Der his ist von MissAguilera. Sie betet zu Gott, dass du keinen Writers-Block bekommst und schnell weiter schreibst. Ach so, und sie will auch ein Eis!

Terry-chan: Vielen Dank, MissAguilera! Geht es immer so schnell wie möglich mit unserer Kult-Parodie hier weiter - ich lasse meine Figuren schon unter so harten Bedingungen arbeiten, dass jede Gewerkschaft mich dafür vor jedes Hohe Gericht zerren würde.

Pi-chan (jubelt): Und in der nächsten Episode gehen wir alle Eisessen!

Terry-chan: Ja ja... (nimmt noch einen Brief zur Hand) Mal sehen... (will den Brief öffnen)

Fred (kommt in die Szene geplatzt): Hey, ihr müsst ganz schnell kommen! Voldi hat sich nen neuen Wegwerf-Einweg-Elektro-Todesschocker besorgt und ist jetzt hinter Lockhardt her.

Terry-chan: WAS? Wir müssen verhindern, dass er ihn umbringt - weiß Voldi denn nicht, wie teuer dieser nichtsnutzige Schönling wird, wenn wir ihn nicht in Top-Zustand an die Rowling zurückgeben?

Terry-chan und Fred rennen aus der Szene.

Pi-chan: Tja, ich werde dann wohl auch Feierabend machen. (überlegt) Aber schreibt uns alle Fanpost, ja? Dann gehen wir Eisessen! Bis bald! (winkt in die Kamera)

_Wer kommt alles mit zum Eisessen? Wo war Lockhardt eigentlich die ganze Episode über? Wieso heißt die Fanfic denn "Halt die Klappe, Gilderoy"? Hat Oliver Wood wirklich eine Affäre mit Percy Weasley? Was werden Pi-chan und Terry-chan das nächste Mal zusammen mit Harry, Draco und Ron singen? Wann wird Harry aufgeklärt und wem wird er sich dann zuwenden? Welcher arabische Ölscheich hat Ron im Internet ersteigert und mit wem hatte Draco noch alles Sex? Was ist aus der Trelawney geworden und wie sind Pi-chan und Terry-chan aus dem Kinderparadies bei IKEA geflüchtet? Kann man einen Hot Dog in der Mirkowelle warm machen? Was haben Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn sie verliebt sind? Können Elefanten Schnupfen kriegen und was passiert, wenn man sich zwei Mal halb tot gelacht hat?_

_Das alles, und noch mehr, was ihr nie wissen wolltet und euch auch nie getraut habt, zu fragen, erfahrt ihr bestimmt nicht in der nächsten Episode. Schaltet aber das nächste Mal trotzdem wieder ein, wenn es heißt: "HALT DIE KLAPPE, GILDEROY!"_

13


	6. Ein halber Tag am Strand

© Terry-chan

01.06.2003

Kapitel 6: Ein halber Tag am Strand

Nachdem unsere Freunde aus Hogwarts das Frühstücksbuffet geplündert haben, soll nun der erste Tag ihres schönen, erholsamen(?) Urlaubs am Strand zugebracht werden...

Minerva liegt im Bikini in der Sonne und lässt sich bräunen.

Voldi (lauert hinter einer Sandburg und beobachtet sie; denkt): Das ist die Gelegenheit, ihr Herz zu erobern und wilden Sex am Strand zu haben! (grinst pervers)

Ron (zu Draco; beobachtet Voldi): Wenn ich mal so alt bin und so notgeil, dann erschieß mich bitte, ja?

Draco: Mit Vergnügen, Weasley. Hey, da ist Harry in seiner Badehose! Oh Mann, sieht der sexy aus!

Ron: Ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen, er gehört mir! (rennt los)

Draco: Stimmt doch gar nicht. (rennt Ron nach) Ich darf zuerst wilden Sex am Strand mit ihm haben!

Harry (sieht Ron und Draco auf ihn zu rennen; lächelt arglos): Hallo, wollt ihr eine Sandburg mit mir bauen?

Draco (flüstert zu Ron): Ist das eine doppeldeutige Einladung zu einem flotten Dreier?

Ron (flüstert zu Draco): Ich hoffe doch! (springt zusammen mit Draco auf Harry)

Snape (steht in seinem schwarzen Umhang am Strand, während alle anderen Badekleidung tragen): Ich werde meinen Körper NICHT derart zur Schau stellen! (sieht Harry, Draco und Ron) POTTER! MALFOY! WEASLEY! Wollt ihr wohl damit aufhören? Sogar läufige Hündinnen benehmen sich nicht so wollüstig!

Lockhardt (taucht plötzlich neben Snape auf): Ist es nicht schön, wie lebhaft diese Hormonsprotze sind? (seufzt) Das erinnert mich daran, wie aktiv ich selbst bin.

Snape (angewidert): Ist diese Fanfic denn hier von Verderbtheit zerfressen?

Draco: Klingt ja sehr poetisch!

Snape: Klappe! Und der erste, der hier Sex am Strand hat, bekommt es mit mir zu tun.

Ron: Mit IHNEN auch noch? Darf ich mich dazwischen wenigstens ausruhen, in meiner Familie kam es nach zu großer sexueller Anstrengung schon öfters zu einem Herzinfarkt.

Snape: Ward ihr hier eigentlich alle zu lange in der Sonne oder so was?

Lockhardt: Ich weiß, ich bin gut gebräunt, nicht? Ich war eben schon immer ein sehr dunkler Hauttyp, obwohl ich goldene Locken und vergissmeinnichtblaue Augen habe, was sehr selten vorkommt.

Draco (murmelt): Von wegen, bei einem Abo im Bräunungsstudio ist das gar nicht so außergewöhnlich...

Snape (zieht Draco und Ron von Harry weg): Und wenn auch nur einer hier nur an perverse Gedanken denkt, bekommt er eins auf die Latte.

Ron und Draco nicken schweigend.

Harry: Was sind perverse Gedanken? Zum Beispiel, wenn man an die Teletubbies denkt?

Snape (denkt kurz nach): Na ja... die Teletubbies sind schon ziemlich pervers, und es ist natürlich pervers, dass ein Junge in deinem Alter sich die noch jeden Tag im Fernsehen ansieht, Potter, aber das ist mehr beunruhigend als pervers. (denkt) Was soll man auch von einem Jungen anderes erwarten, der in einem Schrank unter der Treppe wohnt? Moment, entwickele ich etwa Verständnis gegenüber Potter? Nein! Ich will mit diesem naiven Knilch kein Mitleid haben!

Tigger (kommt aus Dracos Badehosentasche heraus): Wer stört hier den allwissenden Müslilöffel?

Ron (fällt vor Tigger auf die Knie): Sag uns, ehrwürdiger Löffel, sind die Teletubbies pervers?

Tigger: Ich bin ein MÜSLIlöffel! Und was deine Frage angeht, finde ich, die Schlümpfe sind viel perverser. Da gibt es für 99 Schlümpfe eine Schlumpfine... Die arme Frau! Hat echt Glück, das bei den Schlümpfen der Storch die Babys bringt...

Ron: Der Löffel hat gesprochen!

Tigger: MÜSLILÖFFEL!

Draco (stolz): Tigger ist mein Verstand.

Snape (denkt): Das würde erklären, warum der Löffel aus seiner Gesäßtasche rauskam...

Tigger (tuckert seufzend davon; murmelt): Womit hab ich das verdient? Ach so, stimmt ja, ich hab Oliver Wood falsch beschnitten.

Harry (nimmt sich ein kleines Eimerchen und eine Schaufel): Ich geh' und bau eine Sandburg. (denkt) Und dann eröffne ich in der Sandburg einen Stripclub! (geht)

Draco (zu Ron): Ich kann drei Mal täglich!

Ron (zu Draco): Und ich sogar fünf Mal: Mit Odol Med 5 mit extra Schutz vor Karies!

Draco: Ich putz mir die Zähne noch wie ein echter Mann: mit Putzi Zahncreme für Kinder!

Ron (beeindruckt): Wow! Mit Erdbeergeschmack?

Draco (stolz): Erdbeer-Zimtgeschmack.

Kameraschwenk auf... Oliver der an der Strandbar steht und versucht cool auszusehen.

Oliver trinkt Apfelsaft aus einer rosaroten Schnabeltasse.

Fred (kommt mit George auf Oliver zu; freundlich lächelnd): Hey Oliver, wie geht's dir so, Mann?

Oliver: Muss noch Bäuerchen machen.

George (murmelt): Das wird ein schwerer Job, Mann...

Fred: Warum tun wir uns das eigentlich an, Mann?

George: Ich habe keine Ahnung, Mann... Aber weißt du, was wir sonst machen sollen Mann?

Fred: Nein, Mann.

George: Also, wo ist Percy denn nun, Mann? Er sollte schon hier sein, wenn wir ihn mit Oliver verkuppeln wollen, Mann.

Fred: Ja, finde ich auch, Mann. Ich geh ihn suchen, Mann, du kümmerst dich um Oliver! (geht los, um Percy zu suchen)

George: Na gut... (zu Oliver) Hey, Wood, wie geht's so? Bist du das Singledasein nicht leid, Mann? Ich meine, wie ich von Marcus Flint gehört habe, bist du nicht sehr enthaltsam, wenn du erstmal auf den Geschmack gekommen bist.

Oliver (lächelt zweideutig): Schon möglich...

George (schluckt; denkt): Mann, wieso habe ich nur das seltsame Gefühl, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben?

Szenenwechsel: Harry, Ron und Draco spielen im Sand...

Harry (buddelt ein Loch in den Sand und pfeift dabei ein harmloses Liedchen): _Wir treffen heute unsere Freundin Biene Maja, freche kleine schlaue Biene Maja... Maja alle lieben Maja, Maja... Maja..._

Draco hat sich daran gemacht, Ron im Sand zu verbuddeln; er nimmt nun eine Schaufelt und schüttet auch Sand auf seinen Kopf.

Ron: Hey... (will widersprechen, aber Draco stopft ihm Sand in den Mund)

Draco (lächelt zufrieden, als Ron vollkommen im Sand verschwunden ist; seufzt): So, und nun kann ich mich den wichtigen Dingen widmen. (räuspert sich) Harry, hast du nicht Lust, auf einen netten, kleinen Strandspaziergang? Wir können auf wilden Hengsten nackt durch die Brandung reiten... (zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelt viel sagend)

Harry (erfreut): Gehen wir Ponyreiten?

Hermine (kommt mit einem Reiseführer dazu): Hat einer von euch Ron gesehen?

Draco (schaut unauffällig zu der Stelle, wo er Ron im Sand verbuddelt hat): Nein, heute noch nicht.

Hermine: Du hast vor einer halben Stunde noch Strippoker mit ihm gespielt. (hört ein seltsames Knurren, das unter dem Sand hervordringt) Ron?

Ron taucht ganz blau angelaufen aus dem Sand auf.

Hermine: Wie ist er denn da hingekommen? (schaut Draco vorwurfsvoll an)

Draco (zuckt unschuldig mit den Schultern): Ich habe keine Ahnung.

Hermine: Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass er da von der letzten Flut hingespült wurde, die - laut meinem Reiseführer - vor 89 Jahren war?

Draco (unschuldig): Doch... Aber findest du es nicht komisch, dass wir Ron 89 nicht vermisst haben?

Harry: Ja, das ist schon seltsam...

Hermine. Ihr seid doch alle total durchgeknallt! Was schluckt ihr eigentlich?

Harry: Na, Ron hat ganz eindeutig Sand geschluckt.

Lockhardt (kommt ebenfalls an den Drehort gehüpft): Hallo, Kinder!

Schüler: Hallo, Professor Lockhardt

Lockhardt (zu Hermine, Harry und Draco): Na, was macht ihr hier, Oh, sagt nichts... Ihr wartet darauf, dass ich komme und in euer tristes Leben wieder Farbe bringe.

Harry: Eigentlich haben wir Ron gerade wieder gefunden, nachdem er 89 Jahre wegen einer großen Flut im Sand verbuddelt gewesen ist.

Hermine: Ich gebe es auf, diesen Idioten je wieder etwas erklären zu wollen! Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich geh und versuche, die geniale und allwissende Autorin dieser Fanfic zurück in den Kindergarten zu verfrachten, damit diese endlose Qual und diese dämliche Soap endlich ein Ende finden! (geht ab)

Lockhardt (hüpft aufgeregt herum): Wer will mit mir Beachvolleyball spielen?

Snape wird von Pi-chan und Terry-chan angezerrt.

Terry-chan: Sevy! Er ist ganz wild auf Volleyball am Strand, oder Sevy?

Snape murmelt etwas Unverständliches.

Pi-chan: Wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt, Sev?

Snape (seufzt und gibt sich geschlagen; murmelt): Ja...

Ron: Unter welche Drogen habt ihr denn den gesetzt?

Terry-chan: Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass wir ihm seinen Ärger mit Lupin vom Hals schaffen, wenn er tut, was wir von ihm verlangen.

Snape (flüstert): Miese, kleine Erpresser! Profitgeile Gören! Wenn ich euer Vater wäre, hätte ich euch beiden schon längst den Hosenboden versohlt...

Pi-chan (unbeeindruckt): Wenn du unser Vater wärst, hättest du schon einen doppelten Baipass und stündest wirklich unter Drogen.

Lupin (ruft vom anderen Ende des Strands): Juhu! Sevy-Pouh, wo bist du?

Snape (gibt sich geschlagen): Na schön, nach schön... ich spiele mit euch dieses dämliche Spiel.

Terry-chan: Nicht mit UNS, mit Gildy!

Lockhardt (legt kumpelhaft seinen Arm um Snape): Wird das nicht ein wahnsinniger Spaß werden, alter Junge?

Snape: Alt? Ich werde ALT? (bricht in Panik aus) Habe ich etwa schon graue Haare? Oh mein Gott, ich bin ALT!

Pi-chan: Du hast doch gar keine Haare; auf deinem Kopf liegt nur ein ekliger, fettiger, schwarzer Mopp.

Terry-chan: Der eklige, fettige, schwarze Mopp IST seine Haare!

Ron: Müsste es grammatikalisch richtig nicht lauten: Der eklige, fettige, schwarze Mopp SIND seine Haare?

Draco: Ach Weasley. Du hast doch keine Ahnung von Grammatik; du hast dir doch in der Zauberergrundschule immer nur Knet in die Nase gestopft und ein Schläfchen gemacht. Das Subjekt "ekliger, fettiger, schwarzer Mopp" ist im Singular, und somit muss das sich darauf beziehende Prädikat sich im Numerus anpassen und korrekterweise "ist" lauten, nicht sind.

Ron: "Seine Haare" ist jedoch ganz eindeutig ein bestimmendes Prädikatsnomen und hat somit den größten Einfluss auf die Konjugation der Kopula - ja genau, "ist" ist eine Kopula und kein vollwertiger Verb, Malfoy. Also lautet die korrekte Form "sind".

Pi.chan: Über diese grammatikalischen Grundfragen hat sich schon unser guter Freund Cicero den Kopf zerbrochen, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen.

Harry: Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wovon die beiden auf einmal reden; aber ich steh auf Intelligent...

Draco und Ron: Wirklich?

Snape: Was ist denn nun mit MIR? (wird langsam ungeduldig) Na los, sagt schon, werde ich alt? Habe ich schon viele Falten? Sagt schon, ich werde auch nicht jünger. OH MEIN GOTT! Ich werde nicht jünger, ich werde ALT! Und was habe ich in meinem Leben erreicht? Bald werde ich alt und hässlich sein.

Pi-chan (ehrlich): Keine Panik, du bist doch jetzt schon hässlich, Sevy.

Unbekannte Frau (kommt mit einer unglücklich dreinschauenden Hermine im Schlepptau an; zu Snape): Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ist das Ihre Tochter? Sie hat mich nach dem Weg zu einer Nonnenschule gefragt. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin Mormonin und ich finde, wenn Sie in Ihrer schon den Glauben so hoch bewerten, sollte es auch der RICHTIGE Glauben sein.

Snape: Ob das meine TOCHTER ist? Sehe ich etwa so alt aus, dass man mich für den VATER VON GRANGER hält? Ich brauch' sofort eine Anti-Aging-Creme. Wo ist der nächste Drogenmarkt... äh, Drogeriemarkt? (rennt wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn in Richtung Promenade)

Hermine: Und warum werde ich jetzt für seine Tochter gehalten? (verschränkt wütend die Arme vor der Brust) Na sag schon, du kleines Luder!

Terry-chan: Ich bin unschuldig. (denkt) Wow, dieser Satz klingt so komisch aus meinem Mund. (laut) Das war ein Versehen, okay! Kommt auch nicht wieder vor - solange du schön brav bist zumindest.

Pi-chan: Sie sind Mormonin? Wow, hier wimmelt es ja wirklich von Sektengeschädigten und unterdrückten Minderheiten!

Ron: Ja, richtig unheimlich ist das!

Mormonin: Wir sind keine unterdrückte Minderheit oder Sekte. Wir sind der RECHTE GLAUBEN! (empört)

Terry-chan (gelangweilt): Ja, ja... Das sagen sie alle.

Mormonin (in Rage): Das werde ich unserem Führer melden, na wartet! Und noch etwas: Ihr werdet nicht in den Mormonenhimmel kommen, wenn ihr so respektlos redet.

Hermine: Wer will den schon in einen Himmel voller Mormonen? Ts, ts, ts...

Mormonin (packt mit der einen Hand Ron, mit der anderen Hand Pi-chan): Ich denke, ihr beiden solltet euch nicht in solch ketzerischer Umgebung aufhalten; ich werde euch den rechten Glauben lehren.

Terry-chan: Halt, Sie können doch nicht einfach einen Protagonisten entführen, und was noch wichtiger ist: Sie können nicht einfach meine beste Freundin indoktrinieren! Hey, halt! (unternimmt Anstalten, sie aufzuhalten, aber die Mormonin verschwindet mit Pi-chan und Ron)

Harry: Oh mein Gott, sie haben Ron entführt!

Draco: Oh mein Gott, sie haben Kenny getötet, ihr Schweine... Moment, Weasley ist weg? Das heißt, ich kriege Harry! JUHU! (beginnt, hyperaktiv herumzuhüpfen und einen äußerst peinlichen Freudentanz aufzuführen)

Hermine: Sind denn alle Malfoys Inzucht geschädigt? Okay, anscheinend schon...

Terry-chan (schreit): Schnell, wir müssen sie retten! SOS! Ruft die 110! Das ist Kidnapping von Protagonisten! Raub von geistigem Eigentum!

Hermine: DU hast uns zuerst von der Rowling geklaut, schon vergessen?

Terry-chan (wirft Hermine böse Blicke zu): Wenn wir Pi und Ron gerettet haben, kannst du was erleben, das schwöre ich!

Draco: Wir werden Weasley NICHT retten! Das wäre ja noch schöner. Jetzt bin ich ihn endlich los und habe bei Harry freie Bahn!

Dumbledore und Fred kommen hinzu.

Fred: Hey, was ist denn hier los? Mann, Ich suche Percy, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass er ja tot ist und deshalb wollt ich dich fragen, ob du ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken kannst, Terry-chan.

Terry-chan: Jetzt nicht, SIE HABEN PI-CHAN GEKIDNAPPT UND DEINEN BRUDER GEKIDNAPPT!

Dumbledore: WAS? (erfreut) Ihr gebt mir zu Ehren eine Parade durch Mullorca? Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen... Doch, es war nötig. Einem alten, wenn auch noch gut aussehenden Mann so eine Freude zu machen...

Fred (beachtet Dumbi gar nicht): Wer sind "sie", Mann?

Harry: Die bösen Mormonen.

Fred: Böse Hormone? Mann, irgendwann musste Ron ja auch mal in den Stimmbruch kommen...

Terry-chan (genervt): Nicht Hormone, MORMONEN! Ach, vergiss es und hilf mir lieber, die beiden zu retten.

Fred: Hey, wenn Ron und Percy beide tot sind, dann erbe ich ja mehr, Mann... Wieso sollte ich die beiden dann überhaupt noch retten, Mann?

Terry-chan: Weil es bei euch nichts zu erben gibt, außer ein paar alten Bettlaken und die Popelsammlung von Urgroßonkel Mathilde.

Dumbledore: Ja, ich würde jetzt sehr gerne ins Dampfbad gehen und mich massieren lassen, nett, dass ihr fragt...

Draco: Ihr habt einen Urgroßonkel namens Mathilde? Bei Merlin, seine Eltern müssen echt meschugge gewesen sein - nein, wartet: Sie waren ja WEASLEYS! (bekommt einen Lachanfall)

Terry-chan: Können wir jetzt endlich Pi-chan und Ron retten? (knirscht mit den Zähnen) BITTE!

Auftritt: MissAguilera!

MissAguilera: Hallo, hier bin ich. Können wir jetzt Eis essen gehen?

Harry: geht nicht, wir müssen Ron und Pi-chan vor den fleischfressenden Hormonen aus dem Weltraum retten... oder so ähnlich...

MissAguilera: Cool, das ist ja richtig aufregend... Was passiert als nächstes?

Ein schriller schrei ist zu hören:

McGonagall: Du mieser Spanner!

Voldi (rennt ihr hinterher, quer über den strand): Oh, geliebte Minerva, es tut mir ja so leid. Bitte, wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Sterne für dich vom Himmel holen. Bevor ich dich traf, wusste ich nicht, was es bedeutet, zu leben. Und seit ich bei dir bin, fühle ich nichts als Glück...

George kommt mit zerzaustem Haar dazu, seine Klamotten sind durcheinander gebracht...

Fred: George, Mann, wo bist du gewesen, Mann?

George: Ähm... na ja... Du bist mein Zwillingsbruder, Fred, ich kann dich nicht belügen, Mann. Oliver und ich, wir beide haben... na ja...

Fred (empört): Ihr habt es getan? (fängt an zu weinen) Aber ich dachte, wir wollten unsere Jungfräulichkeit zusammen verlieren, Mann! Was hast du mit angetan? Ich hasse dich, Mann...

George: Aber, Mann, Fred, versteh' doch...

Dumbledore: Ist es nicht schön, dass es mir gut geht?

Terry-chan: Außer Dumbi geht's aber wirklich NIEMANDEM mehr gut. Was machen wir jetzt nur...?

_Das tragische Ende eines halben Tags am Strand. Wie wird es am anderen halben Tag weitergehen? Wer wird Pi-chan und Ron vor den Mormonen retten? Woher kommen die fleischfressenden Hormone aus dem Weltraum? An wen wird Fred seine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren? Wie schnell altert Snape, und wo ist das Nonnenkloster? Wird Minerva Voldi vergeben? Ist das das tragische Ende einer großen Liebe, oder das große Ende einer tragischen Liebe? Wie geht es Dracos Tante Klaus-Dieter? Wird MissAguilera noch ihr Eis bekommen, bevor ein Pikachu den Eisverkäufer frisst? Für welchen Weasley wird sich Oliver entscheiden? Wer wird mit wem Sex am Strand haben? Was wird es zum Mittagessen geben, etwa Neville-Eintopf? Wenn in Maisstärke echter Mais ist, sind dann im Babyöl echte Babys? Wird die Rowling die geniale und allwissende Autorin letztendlich doch noch verklagen?_

_Es geht spannend weiter, also verpasst nicht die nächste Folge von "Halt die Klappe, Gilderoy!"_


	7. Der andere halbe Tag am Strand

© Terry-chan

03.07.2004

Kapitel 7: Der andere halbe Tag am Strand

Als wir unsere Helden(?) das letzte Mal verließen, hatte eine Katastrophe die nächste gejagt. Wir stehen vor dem Chaos, vielleicht wird die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, nun in Verderbtheit und Dekadenz versinken. Die zivilisierte Gesellschaft...

Hermine: Komm auf den Punkt!

Ja, ja... schon gut! Kurz und knapp: Wir haben das ein oder andere Problemchen...

Hermine: ProblemCHEN?

Nichts, was die geniale und allwissende Autorin nicht wieder in den Griff bekommt.

Hermine (ironisch): Sicher. Ich geh ins Kloster! (geht ab)

Also, zu unserer heutigen Episode…

Terry-chan (extrem melancholisch): Armas virosque cano!

Draco: Bitte was?

Harry: Bist du krank?

Terry-chan (genervt): Nein, ihr ungebildeten Kulturbanausen! Das war der Anfang von Homers Ilias auf Latein! Das heißt: "Ich besinge die Waffen und die Männer."  
Ich bin ziemlich verzweifelt, wisst ihr.

Pansy (kommt angerannt): Ilias? Ist das nicht die Geschichte von Brad Pitt und Orlando Bloom?

Terry-chan: Du meinst die Geschichte um Troja mit Achilles und Paris?

Pansy: Nein, ich meine die Geschichte von Brad Pitt und Orlando Bloom.

Draco: Wow, es gibt also wirklich noch so dumme Nüsse, die wirklich glauben, dass Brad Pitt bei der Schlacht um Troja gekämpft hat.

Pansy: Hat er doch auch!

Draco (altklug): Die Ilias ist erstens nur eine Sage und gar nie wirklich so passiert, und zweitens hätte sich dass dann vor wahrscheinlich über 4000 Jahren abgespielt! Gibt dir das nicht zu denken?

Pansy: Doch, da muss dieser Homer irgendetwas missverstanden haben. Wenn das ganze sich vor 4000 Jahren abgespielt hätte, hätte Brad Pitt ja noch seinen alten Haarschnitt bei dem Film gehabt. Aber der Film lief ja neulich erst im Kino.

MissAguilera (zu Draco): Mal so ganz unter uns, Draco, du wolltest Pansy nicht wegen ihrer Intelligenz, oder?

Draco: Nö, eigentlich wollte ich sie ja nur, damit sie mein Zimmer aufräumt, weil meine Mami gesagt hat, sie macht das nicht mehr für mich.

Snape rennt schreiend im neonpinkfarbenen Bikini über den Strand und versucht, sich hinter Draco zu verstecken.

Lupin (rennt ihm hinterher): Ich will dir doch nur die Intimzone mit Sonnencreme einreiben!

Tigger (schlüpft aus Dracos Badehose): Kann ein allwissender Müslilöffel nicht mal seine Ruhe haben?

Snape (wirft sich vor Tigger auf die Knie): Oh, allmächtiger Löffel, sag mir, wie werde ich diese notgeile Klette los?

Tigger: Ich bin ein MÜSLIlöffel! Kein KAKAOlöffel, kein TEElöffel und keine Krabbengabel, sondern ein MÜSLIlöffel!

Übrigens: Remus wirst du los, indem du ihn nach Saskatchewan schickst, um dir dort zum Beweis seiner Liebe ein Fruchteis am Stiel zu holen.

Snape: Hey, die Idee ist GENIAL!

Terry-chan (fletscht die Zähne): Untersteh dich, hier irgendjemanden in die Eiswüste zu schicken - sonst wird das hier noch wie in einer Billig-Soap, wo man mal eben einen Hauptcharakter zu einem Wochenendtrip nach Italien schickt und der dann nie wieder kommt, ohne dass sich irgendwer fragt, wo er abgeblieben ist.

MissAguilera, Harry und ich gehen jetzt Pi-chan und Ron vor den Mormonen retten. Und ihr bleibt hier und verursacht nicht noch mehr Schlamassel.

MissAguilera, Harry und Terry-chan gehen.

Fred (melodramatisch): Mein Herz liegt vor mir in Scherben, Mann!

George: Mann, lass mich doch erklären!

Fred: Nein, Mann! Mein eigener Bruder hat mich schändlich betrogen!

George: Oh Mann, ich bin ein Schwein! Aber Oliver war so unglaublich gut, Mann...

Fred (fängt an zu singen; schlingt seine Arme um seinen Körper und wiegt sich hin und her): _Du hast mein Herz gebrochen, als du bei ihm warst. Aus Tage wurden Wochen oder auch ein Jahr._

George: Eigentlich ist es doch erst siebzehn Minuten her.

Fred rennt weinend davon.

Oliver (prosaisch): Es ist schon siebzehn Minuten her? (wirft George einen viel sagenden Blick zu)

George (seine Pupillen vergrößern sich): Ich bin heiß!

Oliver und George verschwinden.

Snape: Zum Glück scheint diese Generation von Weasleys stockschwul zu sein - ein wahrer Segen für die Welt! Man stelle sich vor, die würden sich auch vermehren wie die Karnickel...

Lupin: Wollen wir nicht auch eine Familie gründen und Filmkinder adoptieren?

Snape (denkt kurz nach; dann laut): Ich werde dich heiraten, wenn du bewiesen hast, dass du mich wirklich liebst.

Lupin: Oh geliebter Severus, ich würde alles für dich tun! Ich werde alles tun, um zu zeigen, wie ich für dich empfinde!

Snape: Gut, dann geh nach Saskatchewan und hol mir von dort ein Fruchteis am Stiel!

Lupin (liebeskrank): Natürlich, Liebe meines Lebens! (disappariert nach Saskatchewan)

Snape: Na, den wäre ich erstmal los! (wirft sich wieder vor Tigger auf die Knie) Euch gebührt Dank, allmächtiger Löffel.

Tigger (schreit): MÜSLILÖFFEL!

Draco (verzweifelt): Tigger, wenn du wirklich so allwissend bist, dann sag mir doch bitte, wie ich Harrys Herz erobern kann!

Tigger (seufzt): Ach, Freund Draco, bedenke stets: Die Liebe siegt immer. Alles, was du tun musst, ist...

Plötzlich ist ein lautes Krachen zu hören, gefolgt von einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen und ein formloses Stoffbündel fällt Snape vor die Füße.

Sirius: Diese jämmerliche Heulsuse erkennt mein absolutes Gehör überall auf der Welt: Das ist Lucius Malfoy, die Slytherin-Schwuchtel!

Lucius Malfoy (richtet sich mühsam auf und fällt Snape weinend in die Arme): Mein Leben ist sinnlos geworden!

Snape: Was ist denn? Hat dein Vater dich enterbt oder hast du nur rausgefunden, dass im Babyöl keine echten Babys drin sind und du damit deine perversen Gelüste nicht mehr befriedigen kannst?

Malfoy (unter Schluchzen und Tränen): N-Narcissa hat mich verlassen - und zwar für einen Jüngeren!

Snape: Kein Wunder, du warst ja auch nicht gerade die Treue in Person, Lucy. Denk doch mal an das eine Supermodel von Pettigrew, Minerva McGonagall oder diese eine Hauselfe... ganz zu schweigen von den homo-erotischen Ferien auf den Philippinen, zu denen du mich überredet hast. (fügt hinzu) Hätte ich natürlich im Voraus gewusst, was er vorhat, hätte ich mich natürlich NIE darauf eingelassen!

Draco: Natürlich... Momentchen: Heißt das, meine Mutter hat sich endlich von meinem perversen alten Sack von Vater getrennt. Das heißt ja, ich bin bald ein Scheidungskind! (fällt Sirius heulend in die Arme)

Sirius (weicht zurück): Igitt! Du versaust mir ja mein Designerhemd! Wo soll ich denn jetzt meine Popel hinschmieren?

Lockhardt: Hat hier jemand etwas von Ferien auf den Phillipinen gesagt

Snape: Das waren keine Ferien, das war eine von Lucies perversen Schnapsideen - nur mal so nebenbei bemerkt. Und bis jetzt ist der Urlaub auf Mullorca nicht mal so schlimm wie die Phillipinen mit einem Malfoy.

Sirius: Aber jetzt sind wir auf Mullorca mit (zählt an seinen Fingern nach) eins... zwei Malfoys!

Snape: Na toll, da werd' ich gerade das notgeile, liebeskranke Naivchen los und schon kommt ein perverser, verlassener Gigolo um mir das Leben schwer zu machen! Das stand so nicht in meinem Vertrag!

Lockhardt: Nun, ich finde, wir sollten mir alle zusammen ein Geschenk machen. Zum Beispiel gibt es da vorn eine nette kleine Boutique...

Sirius: Ha, du kaufst tatsächlich in einem Laden für kleine Mädchen ein! Mein James und ich, wir haben unsere Klamotten noch in echt coolen Klamottenläden besorgt.  
Nicht wahr, James? (dreht sich zu einem imaginären James um)

Snape: Und die Schizophrenie von unserem möchtegern-Haudrauf erreicht auch ganz neue Höhen.

Sirius (hält einem imaginären James die Ohren zu): Nenn James ja keinen schizophrenen möchtegern-Haudrauf - das könnte nämlich seine Gefühle verletzten. James ist zwar ein harter Kerl, aber auch verständnisvoll und sensibel... (umarmt den imaginären James)

Malfoy (fängt wieder an zu heulen): Ich bin auch verständnisvoll und sensibel... Ich will doch auch nur geliebt werden! (wirf sich in Sevis Arme)

Snape (genervt): Du wurdest doch auch geliebt. Ich denke da nur an Susi, Tutsy, Stacey, Tracy, Ashley, Utta, Barbie und Cornelius Fudge. Es wurde echt Zeit, dass Narzissa dir den Laufpass gibt. Ich habe tiefen Respekt vor der Guten, dass sie es bei dir so lange ausgehalten hat.

Draco: Und ich - ich bin jetzt ein Scheidungskind! (rennt weinend davon) Ich will zu meiner Mami!

Lockhardt: Ha, jetzt sind nur noch Männer unter sich, ist das nicht schön? Wollen wir rosa Herzchen ausschneiden und mir zu Ehren ein Fest geben?

Snape (genervt): Halt die Klappe, Gilderoy!

ENDLICH HAT ES JEMAND GESAGT! DIE FF HAT ENDLICH ANGEFANGEN, IHREN SINN ZU ERFÜLLEN!

Jubel bricht aus! Cheerleader kommen, schmeißen Konfetti und wedeln mit ihren Pompons.

Snape: Was soll denn das werden?

MissAguilera, Harry, Pi-chan und Terry-chan tauchen wieder auf.

Terry-chan: Was, bei allen guten Geistern, ist hier los? WARUM tanzen Cheerleader durch die Szene? WAS macht Lucius Malfoy hier? WO sind Draco, Fred, George, Oliver und Lupin? Ich warte auf meine Antworten!

Sirius (deutet spöttisch auf Lucius): Dieses Weichei da wurde von seiner Altern verlassen und macht jetzt einen auf psychisch instabil. Das ist uns nie passiert, nicht James? Bei uns ist jede Frau schwach geworden, nicht, alter Freund? Und hat niemals jemand verlassen, nicht James? Nein, wir haben die Mädchen abserviert, James! Aber wir werden uns nie gegenseitig verlassen, James! (umarmt den imaginären James)

Pi-chan: Mit wem redet Sirius da?

Lockhardt: Wisst ihr, ich rede auch oft mit mir, weil ich finde, dass ich der perfekte Gesprächspartner für mich bin. Ich bin mein aufmerksamster Zuhörer und mein größter Fan.

Snape: Du hast ja auch sonst weder Fans, noch jemanden, der dir zuhört...  
Na, wie's aussieht habt ihr wenigstens das andere kleine Monster aus den Fängen der Mormonen gerettet. Nun, was ist aus dem jüngsten, männlichen Weasley-Spross geworden?

MissAguilera: Der ist jetzt hetero.

Snape: WAS? Und vorhin war ich noch so glücklich darüber, dass die Welt vielleicht doch nicht irgendwann nur noch von den rothaarigen Trotteln bevölkert wird... Mein Traum ist gerade zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase!

Terry-chan: Die Mormonen haben ihn ganz schön indoktriniert. Jetzt behauptet er, er sei dazu auserwählt, dass verschwundene Buch wieder zu finden, dann würde Gott ihm die Übersetzerbrille geben und er sei wieder in der Lage, die alte Geheimschrift zu entziffern... Total wirres Zeug, was der Junge jetzt labert.

Pi-chan: Die haben ihn ganz schön hart indoktriniert. Außerdem glaubt er jetzt, er müsse einen Harem von Frauen um sich sammeln und baggert alles an, was weiblich und nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist.

Snape: Und wie kommt es dann, dass du nicht durch die Gegend rennst, und komisches Zeug laberst und Angst und Schrecken verbreitest? Oh warte, das hast du ja zuvor schon gemacht.

Terry-chan: Pi-chan ist nicht so doof, und lässt sich von ner Sekte eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen!

Pi-chan: Ich hab den Mormies gar nicht zugehört. Ich war so müde, dass ich mein Mittagsschläfchen halten musste.

Harry: Wo ist denn Draco hin?

Lockhardt: Also, der ist gerade einen Kindertherapeuten suchen gegangen, der ihm hilft, über die Scheidung seiner Eltern hinwegzukommen. Der gute Remus ist in Saskatchewan um dort für Severus als Beweis seiner Liebe ein Fruchteis am Stiel zu holen. Oliver und George haben gerade wilden Schwulen-Sex und Fred war so verzweifelt, dass er weggerannt ist.

Findet ihr, ich sollte meine Haare noch ein bisschen bleichen lassen?

Snape: Pass besser auf, dass dein Hirn nicht noch mehr ausbleicht.

Harry: Heißt das, die sind alle weg?

Terry-chan: Hey, die Episode ist noch nicht zu Ende! Und wer soll jetzt weiterspielen, hä?

Sirius: Hey, keine Angst: James und ich schmeißen den Laden schon!

Terry-chan: Irgendwie hatte ich befürchtete, dass diese Antwort kommen würde...

MissAguilera, Pi-chan, Harry und Terry-chan sitzen in einem Eiscafé und löffeln Eiscreme.

Terry-chan: Die Episode - vielleicht die ganze Show - ist absolut ruiniert. Was soll ich nur machen?

Pi-chan (löffelt Erdbeereis in sich hinein): Vielleicht sollten wir uns nach anderen Schauspielern umsehen.

Terry-chan: Und wo sollen wir die bitte finden?

Harry: Frag doch mal die, die da kommen...

Seamus Finnigan rennt auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

Seamus (brüllt): Ich bin Batman! Ich bin Batman!

MissAguilera: Toll, noch so'n Schizophrener...

Ginny (tuckert mit Stöckelschuhen und einer Schärpe über die Promenade): Thank you, you're so wonderful. I love you, my lovely, lovely fans!

Pi-chan: Cool, Ginny ist die neue Miss Mullorca!

Terry-chan (sarkastisch): Toll, ich bin sicher, die Konkurrenz war schwer zu schlagen: die alte, unfreundliche Dame vom Empfang und Nevilles überdimensionale Salatkartoffel.

Ginny: The potato was hard to beat she was so lovely!

Terry-chan: Sicher, was auch immer...

Seamus: Beatman eilt zur Hilfe! (rennt um den Tisch herum) Ich bin Batman!

Anne Boleyn (taucht aus dem Nichts aus sie ist immerhin ein Geist): Hier bin ich, warum hab ihr mich jetzt hierher beordert? Meine Güte, sind die Leute hier alle hässlich. (ehrlich wie immer)

Pi-chan und Terry-chan: Anne Boleyn! ENDLICH!

Anne B.: Was ist nun? Wollt ihr mich hier ewig aufhalten, ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mich mit diesem Gesindel hier abzugeben.

Harry: Wow, dieser Geist ist ziemlich... na ja, direkt.

Anne B.: Kann ich was dafür, dass du ein verklemmtes Weichei bist, das niemandem die Stirn bieten kann? Wenn du die Wahrheit nicht verträgst, dann begeh besser Selbstmord, damit ersparst du dir einiges. (klemmt ihren Kopf unter den Arm) Was glotzt ihr denn so doof.

Pi-chan: Die gute hat sich anscheinend schon um Kopf und Kragen geredet.

MissAguilera: Was soll eigentlich das "" hinter ihrem Namen?

Ginny: That's an amazing question!

_Tja, das werden wir vielleicht in der nächsten Episode erfahren... oder auch nicht.  
Außerdem könnt ihr Fragen auf folgende Antworten schriftlich beantragen:_

_Was passiert, wenn man sich zwei Mal halb tot gelacht hat? Mit wem wird Fred das erste Mal Sex haben? Welches Buch wird Gilderoy bald veröffentlichen? Was ist aus dem echten James Potter geworden und wird Sirius es durch seine "Krise" schaffen? Werden Pi-chan und Terry-chan bald wieder fröhliche Liedchen trällern? Wieso ist nie jemandem aufgefallen, dass Clark Kent eigentlich nur Super Man mit Brille ist? Wird "Halt die Klappe, Gilderoy" endlich einen Fernsehpreis gewinnen, jetzt, wo die magischen Worte gesagt wurden? Was heißt "serpent" und hat Ginny Chancen, die neue Miss World zu werden?  
Die Bürokratie ist eine mühselige Arbeit. Schaltet nächstes Mal trotzdem wieder ein bei "Halt die Klappe, Gilderoy!"_


	8. Selbsthilfe

© Terry-chan

21.08.2004

Kapitel 8: Selbsthilfe

Bevor wir mit der Ausstrahlung unserer heutigen Episode beginnen, möchte ich noch eine dringende Danksagung loswerden: Ich danke Freaky ganz besonders, die mir einfach gezeigt hat, dass es noch Menschen gibt, die Sinn für etwas haben. Sinn für Humor. Und noch eine Menge mehr... und natürlich die Erfinderin des imaginären James!

Snape (sitzt im Speisesaal des Hotels beim gemütlichen Abendessen bei Kerzenschein): Ah... Ist das Leben nicht einfach schön? (denkt) Ohne die Weasleys, ohne Lupin, ohne...

Lucius (rennt in den Speisesaal und schreit): Mein Leben ist sinnlos! AH! (schmeißt sich auf Snapes Tisch, mitten in die Creme Beulet und rauft sich die Haare)

Snape: Langsam solltest du aber echt darüber hinwegkommen, Lucius. Akzeptier' es.

Lucius (beruhigt sich langsam wieder): Was denn akzeptieren?

Snape: Na, dass deine Frau dich für einen Jüngeren hat sitzen lassen.

Lucius: Warum musstest du mich daran erinnern? (fängt wieder an zu heulen) Ah, mein Leben ist sinnlos.

Snape: Dann begeh eben Selbstmord - aber lass die Finger von meiner Ente in Orangensoße!

Seamus (rennt durch den Speisesaal): Ich bin Batman! (hüpft von Tisch zu Tisch) Los, Robin, zum Batmobil!

Snape: Was ist hier eigentlich los? Ich dachte, ich sei die ganzen Idioten losgeworden und jetzt wird das hier nur noch schlimmer!

Ginny (kommt mit Stöckelschuhen hineingetuckert): Thank you, you're so wonderful! I love you all! You're so wonderful! (wirft Luftküsse in alle Richtungen)

Snape (angewidert): Das ist ja das letzte! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal tue, aber was sein muss, muss eben sein: TERRY-CHAN! PI-CHAN!

Terry-chan und Pi-chan betreten den Speisesaal, gefolgt von Anne Boleyn und Sirius.

Terry-chan: Was gibt's denn, Sev? Wir sind gerade dabei, eine neue Strategie auszuarbeiten! Ich hoffe alles, du hast einen guten Grund, uns zu unterbrechen.

Snape: Was machen diese ganzen, gehirnamputierten Idioten hier?

Pi-chan: Das sind alle, die noch übrig geblieben sind. Und die eignen sich nun mal nicht für eine anständige Episode, also lassen wir ihnen hier ein bisschen Auslauf.

Sirius: Ha, James und ich sind eben die Stars dieser Show, nur wir können alles noch retten. (lehnt sich lässig an den imaginären James) Nicht wahr, James?

Anne B. (zu Sirius): Du bist nur ein schizophrener Ex-Knasti in der Midlife-Crisis ohne Job, Familie oder Sex!

Sirius (fängt an zu heulen und sich zusammen mit Lucius in der Creme Beulet zu suhlen): Ah, das Leben ist so grausam! JAMES!

Anne B.: Pah! Wenn ihr mich fragt brauchen die alle ne Therapie. Sie können sich ja zur Gruppentherapie anmelden...

Terry-chan (eine Glühbirne geht an): Gruppentherapie, das ist es!

Nach einer kurzen Werbeunterbrechung befinden wir uns wieder im Speisesaal. Die Tische sind zur Seite geschoben und Lockhardt, Harry, Snape, Anne B., Sirius (und James), Ginny, Seamus und Prof. Trelawney sitzen im Kreis da.

Terry-chan: Willkommen bei dem ersten Treffen unserer Selbsthilfegruppe.

Snape: Ich muss in keine Selbsthilfegruppe!

Lockhardt: Aber Severus, zuzugeben, dass du ein Problem hast ist der erste Schritt.

Snape: Ich habe kein Problem!

Lockhardt: Doch, hast du!

Snape: Nein, hab ich nicht!

Lockhardt: Doch, hast du!

Snape: Nein, hab ich nicht!

Lockhardt: Doch, hast du!

Snape: Nein, hab ich nicht!

Lockhardt: Doch, hast du!

Snape: Ich habe kein Problem!

Lockhardt: Doch, hast du!

Snape: Nein, hab ich nicht!

Lockhardt: Doch, hast du!

Snape: Nein, hab ich nicht!

Lockhardt: Doch, hast du!

Snape: Nein, hab ich nicht!

Lockhardt: Doch, hast du!

Snape: Nein, hab ich nicht!

Snape: Ich habe kein Problem!

Lockhardt: Doch, hast du!

Snape: Nein, hab ich nicht!

Lockhardt: Doch, hast du!

Terry-chan: Auszeit! (geht dazwischen) Also, so interessant diese Diskussion auch ist - wir wollen heute noch zu einem Ergebnis kommen.

Anne B.: Interessant? Die beiden benehmen sich wie zwei kleine Kinder, die noch am Daumen lutschen und an Mamis Rockzipfel hängen! Ich hab's doch immer gesagt: Männer sind wie Kinder, nur ist das Spielzeug teuerer!

Pi-chan (flüstert zu Terry): Die ist ja ganz schön verbittert... Hat wohl schlechte Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht, wie?

Terry-chan (flüstert zurück): Na ja, ihr Ehemann hat sie enthaupten lassen wegen Ehebruchs - obwohl er ihre Ehe für null und nichtig erklärt hat. Und außerdem war ihre Schwester immer hübscher als sie.

Anne B. (keift): Stimmt gar nicht! Alles Lügen! ICH bin die Hübscheste.

Sirius: Nein, ich bin die Hübscheste!

Anne B: Nein, ich!

Sirius: Nein, ich!

Anne B: Nein, ich!

Sirius: Nein, ich!

Anne B: Nein, ich!

Sirius: Nein, ich!

Anne B: Nein, ich!

Sirius: Nein, ich!

Anne B: Nein, ich!

Pi-chan: Halt! Das hatten wir doch schon. Wir wollen uns doch hier helfen, nicht? Also, wer möchte beginnen, uns sein Problem zu erläutern?

Lucius (unter Tränen; steht auf): Mein Name ist Lucius und meine Frau Narzissa hat mich für einen Jüngeren sitzen lassen.

Snape: Wen wundert's, du bist ja auch mit allem ins Bett gestiegen was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen...

Pi-chan: ...und weiblich war.

Snape (zu Pi-chan): Es musste nicht einmal weiblich sein... aber das erklär' ich dir, wenn du den Führerschein machst. Nur so viel: Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung.

Terry-chan (fährt Snape und Pi-chan an): Seid beide still! Lucie schüttet uns hier sein Herz aus - das hat ihn eine Menge Überwindung gekostet und wir sind es ihm schuldig, zuzuhören und ihm Verständnis entgegenzubringen ohne über ihn vorschnell zu urteilen. Also zeigt ein bisschen Feingefühl, das ist hier schließlich keine Massenabfertigung oder so was! (räuspert sich) Der Nächste, und beeilt euch ein bisschen, wir müssen Quoten einholen! Was habt ihr noch so für Probleme.

Ginny: I am Ginny and you're so wonderful!

Seamus: Ich bin Batmäään!

Sirius: Ich bin Sirius, Stier, 1.88 groß, schlank, dunkler, sportlicher Typ, reicher Erbe, sexy und gut aussehend und noch Single!

Snape: Und sonst hast du _keine_ Probleme?

Sirius: Nein, wie kommst du darauf? (zum imaginären James) Ansonsten sind wir vollauf zufrieden, nicht James. (legt lässig seinen Arm um den imaginären James)

Terry-chan: Ich seh' schon... Der Nächste! Sevy, was hast du für ein Problem!

Snape (knirscht mit den Zähnen): Wie ich schon sagte: Ich habe kein Problem!

Terry-chan: Wenn du nicht augenblicklich ein Problem hast, dann besorg' ich dir eins...

Snape: Genau DAS ist mein Problem! Ihr seid mein Problem - ihr, die ganzen, dämlichen Idioten. Als die Gehirne verteilt wurden, waren die alle Pizza essen! Tagein tagaus schlage ich mich mit ihnen herum und wenn ich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch bin, zwingt ihr kleinen, vorpubertären Monster mich, ans Äußerste zu gehen. (rauft sich die Haare) Ich kann nicht mehr. ICH BIN DOCH AUCH NUR EIN MENSCH!

Pi-chan: Das ist nicht gut genug für ein richtiges Problem. Lass dir was Besseres einfallen. Benutz mal deine Phantasie!

Snape (seufzt): Ich habe keinen Sex mehr.

Alle (schockiert): Bei Merlin!

Lucius: Du armer, armer Severus! Komm' in meine Arme und lass' dir helfen!

Snape (angeekelt): NEIN!

Sirius (verschwörerisch zu Snape): Hey, keine Bange, Sevy, ich bin ein Sexexperte - du bist zwar eine Herausforderung aber nichts ist unmöglich, wie uns Toyota gelehrt hat. Also, James und ich können dir ein paar echt tolle Tipps geben. (zwinkert; drückt den imaginären James näher an sich heran) Weißt du, wir machen es jede Nacht - und zwar in jeder Stellung!

Snape: Du hast ein echtes Problem, Black - die scheinen die in Askaban deinem Verstand doch schlimmer zugesetzt zu haben, als wir gedacht haben. (steht energisch auf) Ihr seid doch alle krank! (stürmt hinaus)

Pi-chan: Sollen wir ihn nicht aufhalten, Terry?

Terry-chan (gelassen): Nein, er wird schon sehen... Die Kannibalen feiern am Pool gerade ein Barbecue. Also, wo waren wir? Was ist dein Problem, Harry?

Harry: Na ja, also mein bester Freund wurde von den Mormonen indoktriniert, meine beste Freundin ist in Kloster gegangen, die Eltern von meinem Verehrer haben sich scheiden lassen und jetzt hat er dringend eine Therapie nötig, mein Pate hängt mit meinem unsichtbaren Vater rum, mein Lehrer für magische Hauswirtschaft ist mein schlimmster Erzfeind und wollte mich früher auf diverse Arten umbringen, der eine Bruder von meinem besten Freund ist tot, der andere hat gerade geilen Schwulensex mit dem Kapitän meiner Quidditchmannschaft und dem Zwillingsbruder vom Bruder meines besten Freundes das Herz gebrochen und der ist jetzt nur noch ein Wrack - also, der Bruder, nicht mein Freund, aber mein Freund hat ja auch dieses Mormonen-Problem... Jedenfalls, wo war ich? Ach ja, meine Lehrer verstehen mich sowieso nicht, ich bin der Star in einer Welt, wo alle Menschen an Verfolgungswahn leiden und noch so rassistisch denken wir in den Vereinigten Staaten vor Martin Luther King und die Sesamstraße ist abgesetzt. Huh, mein Leben ist ganz schön kompliziert...

Terry-chan (winkt ab): Das ist nur die Pubertät.

Harry: Aber ich habe echte Probleme!

Terry-chan: Ich sag' dir jetzt mal was ganz unter uns, Junge: Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich! Wenn du das eingesehen hast, wirst du sehen, dass du einfach nur paranoid bist. In neun von zehn Fällen schlägt Professor Dr. Dr. A.M. eine Schocktherapie vor: Geh und schlaf mit jemanden.

Harry: Und was hat das mit meinem übergroßen Ego zu tun?

Terry-chan: Nichts, aber Sex hilft gegen alles. Wahlweise kannst du natürlich auch Alkoholiker werden und wenn du dann immer noch auf dem Egotrip bist, auch wieder trocken - da bist du ne Weile beschäftigt. Und hinterher kriegst du einen Job als Dachplattenstapler. Das Gute daran ist, dass du alles wahlweise mit Sex kombinieren kannst

Lockhardt: Ich schlage eher eine Therapie mit Delphinen oder Filmkindern vor. Dadurch wird seine Weltansicht entschieden geändert und seine psychosomatischen Störungen in seinem Kleinhirn werden so effektiv wegrationalisiert.

Harry: Woher weiß der so was?

Pi-chan: Wir haben ihn intensiv therapieren lassen müssen, bevor er in der Lage war, hier die Marionette zu spielen. Die Irrenanstalt ist praktisch seine Heimat und er hat intensive Therapieerfahrung. (lacht) Nicht, Gildy? (klopft ihm auf den Rücken)

Lockhardt fällt wie eine Puppe um und bleibt regungslos mit starrem Blick liegen.

Pi-chan (winkt ab): Ach, so was hat er öfter, der wird schon wieder. Was haben Sie für ein Problem, Professor Trelawney?

Trelawney (mit einer die-Welt-geht-unter-Stimme): Ich sehe tote Menschen.

Terry-chan: Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich darf nicht zulassen, dass Sie das sagen - das kostet mich enorme Tantiemen! Den Spruch hat der Regisseur von "The Sixth Sense" schon reserviert. Lassen Sie sich was anderes einfallen.

Trelawney: Also, ich sehe den Tod von Menschen voraus und es trifft auch immer ein.

Sirius (feilt sich die Nägel): Ist ja hoch interessant.

Terry-chan: Na, da ihr jetzt ja alle schon den ersten Schritt gemacht und zugegeben habt, dass ihr ein Problem habt, können wir ja fortfahren mit Schritt zwei: illegalem Drogenhandel. Wer fühlt sich wertlos genug, um von uns als Drogenkurier über die Grenze geschickt zu werden und der, wenn er erwischt wird, so wenig an seinem Leben hängt, dass er Selbstmord begeht, bevor er irgendjemandem vom FBI von unserem organisierten System des Verbrechens und der Manipulation der Gesellschaft und unseren Plänen zur Ergreifung der Weltherrschaft erzählen kann?

Lucius (wütend): Ich - ICH - ICH, der große Lucius Malfoy wurde von meiner eigenen Frau sitzen gelassen und ich habe mich vertrauensvoll an diese Selbsthilfegruppe gewandt, aber ihr wollt nur Quoten und Drogen schmuggeln! Ich gründe meine eigene Selbsthilfegruppe, für richtige Männer, die Hilfe brauchen und ihre Mamis! (schlurft heulend davon) Narzissa, warum? Warum nur?

Ginny: He's so wonderful. He's a brave man - and he's single! (rennt ihm hinterher)

Pi-chan stellt eine Schüssel Popcorn auf Lockhardts Kopf und beginnt zu mampfen.

Terry-chan: Was nützt ein Haufen gehirnamputierter Trottel, wenn man sich keinen Spaß damit erlauben und die Quoten antreiben darf?

Kommen wir zum nächsten Schritt eurer Therapie: den guten Vorsätzen.

Harry: Ich will ein Buch über mein schwieriges Leben schreiben und mich so richtig im Selbstmitleid suhlen.

Pi-chan: Tut mir wirklich leid, Harry-Schätzchen, aber es wird schon eine ganze Bücherreihe über dein Leben geschrieben.

Harry: Na schön, dann werde ich eben die Liebe meines Lebens finden.

Terry-chan: Gut, aber mach' das möglichst dramatisch. Du weißt schon: Nahtoderlebnisse, komplizierte Pärchenbeziehungen, Einbrüche im städtischen Freibad inklusive Picknick auf dem 10m-Turm...

Sirius: James und ich feiern wieder eine wilde Party und schleppen haufenweise Mädels ab, nicht James? (knufft den imaginären James in die Seite)

Seamus: Batman wird Robin suchen! (bindet sich eine Serviette um) Batman eilt zur Hilfe! (rennt durch den Speisesaal) Ich bin Batmäään!

Trelawney: Oh, ich spüre wieder etwas... (hält sich die Hände vor die Stirn) Batman wird sterben!

Seamus: Was? (er fällt hin und ist tot)

Terry-chan (wütend): WAS HABEN SIE GETAN? Sind Sie wahnsinnig?

Trelawney: Das ist nun mal meine tragische Begabung... Deshalb habe ich ja auch Hilfe in einer Selbsthilfegruppe gesucht, aber nun weiß ich, dass ich mich in mein Schicksal fügen muss. (macht einen dramatischen Abgang)

Terry-chan: Sie hat den letzten Nebendarsteller auf dem Gewissen! Das Maß ist voll! (fletscht die Zähne)

Pi-chan: Na ja, vielleicht sollten wir jetzt unseren nächsten Gaststar in einer Nebenrolle auftreten lassen. Vielleicht können wir die Sendung so noch retten.

Terry-chan: Ein Versuch ist es wert. Also... (räuspert sich) Unser nächster Gast ist eine brillante Schauspielerin, die gerade dabei ist, die nächste Staffel ihrer bekannten Serie "Dr. Quinn - Ärztin aus Leidenschaft auf Schwitzerdütsch" zu drehen.

Pi-chan (auf Schweitzerdeutsch): Sully, hascht d'Kinder g'sehn tan?

Terry-chan (auf Schweitzerdeutsch): Michaela, muscht d'r doch keine Sorgen machen tun, d'Kinder sin' beim Hänk.

Pi-chan (auf Schweitzerdeutsch): Ischt des net d'r Zuhält'r?

Terry-chan (auf Schweitzerdeutsch): Ha, die tun sich dort nützlich machen tun...

(wieder normal) Hier kommt Dr. Quinn, alias...

Jane Seymour, die Dr. Quinn-Schauspielerin, läuft herein. Eine Stimme im Hintergrund:  
_Man hat mir gesagt, dass eine Ärztin aus Boston im Westen alleine nicht überleben kann; aber ich habe eine Familie geerbt und einen süßen Buschmann gefunden, mit behaarter Brust, einen sexy Zuhälter mit einer harten Schale und einem weichen Kern und einen willigen Spastiker... und der Sex ist so toll!_

Pi-chan: Jane Seymour!

Anne B. (wütend): Jane Seymour? Die, die mir meinen Hal ausgespannt hat? Ich trag meinen Kopf unter dem Arm und sie wird berühmt? Ich bring sie um!

Anne geht auf Jane los und Jane rennt weg. Die beiden beginnen eine Verfolgungsjagd im Hotel...

Terry-chan (brüllt den beiden hinterher): Hey, warte! Ich verbiete dir, sie umzubringen! (zu den anderen) Wie soll ich Berühmtheiten dazu bringen, hier aufzutreten, wenn sie jedes Mal gelyncht werden?

Harry: Aber eure Dr. Quinn-Parodie war klasse!

Pi-chan: Ja, und wenn Hermine jetzt hier wäre, würde sie Terry-chan damit ärgern, dass sie den Text von Dr. Quinn kennt. (lacht)

Terry-chan: Na schön, mir reicht es! Die anderen Idioten müssen wieder her. Pi-chan, wir machen Schluss. Wir müssen und auf die nächste Sendung vorbereiten.

Pi-chan: Was wollen wir denn in der nächsten Sendung machen, Terry-chan.

Terry-chan: Wir versuchen die Weltherrschaft an uns zu reißen! (lacht; hört wieder auf) Okay, wir versuchen erstmal, wieder eine gute Episode zu produzieren.

Sirius: James und ich gehen jetzt - wir haben wieder Lust... auf Herbal! (hüpft singend davon) Wir woll'n den Herbalkick erleben, uns der Shampoolust ergeben!

_Was wird aus der Serie werden? Wird Lockhardt wieder zu sich kommen und was wird er dann seinem Therapeuten erzählen? Wo sind Ron und Draco wirklich abgeblieben? Kann der allwissende Müslilöffel noch den Tag retten? Wenn Seamus Batman ist, ist Dean dann Robin? Wird Sirius James doch noch im Fingerhakeln besiegen? Wie ergeht es Hermine im Kloster und wann wird Lupin das Fruchteis am Stiel finden und zurückkommen, um Severus zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt zu machen? Was wird die geniale und allwissende Autorin gegen Trelawney unternehmen und wer wird der nächste Stargast in der Serie sein? Wie kommen die Proteine in das Fleisch und was passiert, wenn man die Herbert Grönemeyer CD rückwärts anhört?_

_Das alles und noch vieles mehr kann man im Lexikon nachlesen - oder auch nicht..._

9


	9. Die Rückkehr der Idioten

© Terry-chan

15.12.2004

Kapitel 9: Die Rückkehr der Idioten

Pi-chan, Terry-chan und Harry stehen vor einer Telefonzelle im Mullorca-Beach-Club und diskutieren.

Terry-chan (ernst): Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns noch bleibt, auch wenn ich wirklich nicht gerne darauf zurückgreife.

Pi-chan: Nun gib deinem Herzen einen Stoß und schluck deinen Stolz runter. Du tust es für unser Imperium!

Terry-chan (missgelaunt): Ja, ja... (geht in die Telefonzelle, nimmt den Hörer und wählt eine Nummer) Hier, Harry, du rufst im Kloster an und erklärst Hermine, was passiert ist und fragst sie, ob sie eventuell - nur so ganz eventuell und aus völlig freien Stücken, und nicht, weil wir sie anflehen - zurückkommen möchte. (drückt Harry den Hörer in die Hand)

Harry (verwirrt): W-warum ich?

Terry-chan: Darum! Los jetzt!

Harry (in den Hörer): Hallo? ... Ähm ja, er Sie auch. Ich würde gerne mit Hermine Granger sprechen, einer Ihrer Novizinnen. ... Achso, ich verstehe. ... Nein, eigentlich rufe ich im Auftrag der genialen und allwissenden Autorin an, denn wir brauchen Hermine, damit sie uns alle rettet, weil wir richtig in Schwierigkeiten stecken und keinen Ausweg mehr finden. Alles ist schlimmer geworden seit Hermine gegangen ist und uns verlassen hat. Wir sind jetzt ganz allein und hungrig und wir frieren und haben Angst. Wenn Hermine uns nicht rettet, werden wir weiterhin furchtbar leiden und jämmerlich, erbärmlich zu Grunde gehen.

Terry-chan (knirscht mit den Zähnen): Mach halblang!

Harry (in den Hörer): Sagen Sie ihr einfach, Harry hat angerufen, weil ihm die saubere Unterwäsche ausgegangen ist. (legt auf)

Terry-chan: Was ist? Kommt Hermine?

Harry: Sie ist gerade in einer Privataudienz mit dem Bischof. Da darf man nicht stören.

Terry-chan: Na toll, Hermine und so ein Stola-Träger brechen ihr Zölibat und amüsieren sich im Garten der sündigen Lüste, während hier auf Mullorca die Welt zusammenbricht und George Bush wieder Stimmzettel für seinen Gegenkandidaten verschwinden lässt! Unglaublich! Unfassbar! Wir müssen die Sache eben wieder selbst in die Hand nehmen!

Pi-chan: Viel Spaß. Ich für meinen Teil geh jetzt und mache etwas Produktives.

Terry-chan: Und das wäre?

Pi-chan (zückt den Einweg-Elektroschocker): Ich schiebe Trelawneys mordenden Prophezeiungen einen Riegel vor!

Harry: Go, Pi-chan, go! Pi-chan, Pi-chan, sie geht ran; wenn sie es nicht schafft, es niemand kann. (jubelt)

Terry-chan: Viel Glück, Pi-chan!

Pi-chan: Danke. Also, an die Arbeit! (geht zuversichtlich davon)

Harry (zu Terry): Und was machen wir jetzt?

Terry-chan: Wir suchen die restlichen Idioten und bringen sie wieder zur Vernunft - das heißt, wir bringen sie wieder auf das Niveau, auf dem sie vor fünf Episoden waren.

Die beiden drehen sich um und sehen Lucius, der mit einer Gruppe Männer an einem Tisch im Beach-Club sitzt; Draco spielt auf dem Boden mit einem Game Boy. Terry und Harry treten näher.

Lucius (heult): ...und dann ist sie einfach gegangen! Sie hat mich einfach so sitzengelassen, MICH, den großen...

Terry-chan: Was wird das hier eigentlich?

Lucius: Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich meine eigene Selbsthilfegruppe gründen werde, für verzweifelte Ehemänner.

Harry (sieht sich die Anwesenden genau an): Professor Flitwick? Hagrid? Mr. Weasley? Dobby?

Dobby: Hallo, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby und Winky haben eine ernste Ehekrise, Harry Potter Sir. Sie ist Alkoholikerin, Sir, und Dobby muss sich um sie kümmern. Sie kommt einfach nicht von der Flasche los, Sir, weil Dobby sich um sie kümmern muss, muss sie trinken und die Treppe hinunterfallen und sich etwas brechen; dann ist Dobby glücklich, Sir.

Terry-chan: Klingt nach einem schweren Fall vom Münchhausen-Syndrom. Und was machen die anderen hier?

Mr. Weasley (verlegen): Nun, ich habe das gleiche Problem wie Lucius, hier: Molly hat mich wegen Sam, dem Hotelangestellten sitzen gelassen. (schnieft) Aber dank Lucius werde ich es hoffentlich bald verkraftet haben. (fängt an zu weinen und fällt Lucius in die Arme)

Harry: Sam?

Hagrid (bohrt mit dem Finger in der Nase): Ich tu stinken tun, tu ich?

Terry-chan: Lasst mich raten, Hagrid sitzt einfach nur da, weil er nichts zu tun hat. Na ja, sei's drum. Aber Professor Flitwick?

Flitwick: Mein Frau Dolores fühlt sich in ihrer Ehe mit mir unerfüllt und ich möchte versuchen, das zu ändern.

Terry-chan: Dolores? Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor... (sieht Draco) Ah, da haben wir ja unseren Hauptdarsteller! Draco, mitkommen!

Draco: Nein, ich will zu Mami.

Terry-chan: Was machst du hier eigentlich?

Draco (spielt auf seinem Game Boy herum): Daddy, wann kommt Mommy wieder? Habt euch doch bitte wieder lieb! Bitte! Mögt ihr mich denn nicht mehr?

Lucius: Dich mochten wir sowieso noch nie!

Draco (weint): Lasst uns doch bitte wieder alle lieb zueinander sein! Ich will kein Schlüsselkind werden!

Lucius: Deine Mutter und ich müssen uns das Sorgerecht teilen - weil keiner es haben will.

Draco: Können wir nicht wieder eine Familie sein?

Terry-chan (genervt): Das reicht! (packt Draco am Ohr) Deine Dreckschleuder von Mutter und deine Schlampe von Vater werden sich schon wieder einkriegen. Wir haben ein internationales Imperium zum Erfolg zu führen! (schleift ihn hinter sich aus der Bar) Harry, komm schon!

Harry kommt hinterher.

Draco: Meine Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen - also geht es hier ja wohl ganz offensichtlich, einzig und allein nur um MICH! (heult)

Terry-chan: Es reicht mir wirklich schon, wenn dein Weichei von Vater hier einen auf traumatisiert macht. Aber du hast eine wichtige Rolle, Junge! Was ist mit deiner Liebe zu Harry?

Draco: Durch die Scheidung meiner Eltern fühle ich mich in meiner emotionalen Entwicklung um Jahre zurückgeworfen. Ich kann vielleicht nie wieder Vertrauen in eine solide Beziehung entwickeln, obwohl ich so etwas dringend bräuchte.

Terry-chan: Na ja, immerhin hast du dich gerade beeindruckend selbst psychoanalysiert.

Draco: Das Verhältnis zu meinem Mitmenschen könnte für den Rest meines Lebens gestört sein.

Terry-chan: Gestört warst du sowieso schon immer! Also nimm dich bitte zusammen und denk an das, was wirklich zählt: MACHT!

Harry: Draco, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr du mir leid tust. Bitte glaube mir, dass ich alles tun werde, um dir zu helfen. Und ich meine alles! Wirklich alles!

Terry-chan (schaut Draco erwartungsvoll an): Nun sag' es schon! Sag' es, tut es und nehmt es bitte auf Video auf für die braven Leser dieser Fanfic!

Draco: Es gibt nichts, was du für mich im Augenblick tun könntest, Harry.

Terry-chan: WAS? Noch vor ein paar Episoden warst du ganz versessen darauf, mit ihm in die Kiste zu hüpfen! (packt Draco am Kragen) Treib es nicht zu weit, Junge!

Derweil läuft Pi-chan durch die Gänge des Hotels auf der Suche nach der alten Fledermaus...

Pi-chan: Oh, Professor! Professor Trelawney, wo sind Sie? Kommen Sie raus, ich will mir von Ihnen die Zukunft voraus sagen lassen. (zückt den Elektroschocker) Hier her, Professor. Ich will nur meine Zukunft von Ihnen wissen. Ich habe den Grinch gesehen!

Plötzlich hört Pi-chan seltsame Geräusche aus dem Schrank mit den Putzmitteln.

Pi-chan (reißt die Schranktür auf und hält den Elektrosachocker bereit): HAB ICH SIE!

Sie lässt jedoch enttäuscht den Elektroschocker sinken, als sie sieht, dass es nur Oliver und George sind, die miteinander rummachen.

Pi-chan (enttäuscht): Oh, es sind nur Oliver und George, die miteinander rummachen.

Das sagte ich doch bereits!

Pi-chan (zum Erzähler): Ja, ja... (zu Oliver und George) Habt ihr zufällig die Trelawney gesehen.

Oliver: Die hat vorhin am Pool den Tod von Sam prophezeit...

Pi-chan: Oh nein, das wird Terry-chan gar nicht gerne hören... Wer ist eigentlich Sam?

Oliver und George zucken mit den Schultern.

Pi-chan: Höchstens Zeit, dass dieser Spuk hier aufhört. Und ihr kommt besser auch mit, damit wir die Lage hier wieder unter Kontrolle bringen können. Kommt schon! Und zieht euch bitte eure Unterwäsche wieder an.

Als die beiden wieder angezogen sind, setzt Pi-chan mit ihnen die Suche fort.

Pi-chan (zu George): Was hat Oliver eigentlich an sich?

George: Er ist ein SEXGOTT!

Sirius (springt aus seinem Hotelzimmer): Sexgott? Ihr habt James gesehen?

Oliver: Wieso, ist er abhanden gekommen?

Pi-chan (denkt): Das einzige, das vielleicht abhanden gekommen ist, ist sein Verstand...

Sirius (schnieft): James und ich hatten einen furchtbaren Streit. Es war so dumm von mir... all die Dinge die ich ihm an den Kopf geworfen habe... und dann ist er einfach gegangen... Was, wenn ihm nun etwas zugestoßen ist?

Pi-chan: James existiert nur in deiner schizophrenen Phantasie, was soll ihm da schon groß zugestoßen sein?

Sirius (beruhigt sich langsam wieder): Du hast Recht, aber sollten wir ihn nicht trotzdem suchen gehen?

Pi-chan (murmelt): Jetzt wird's ernst... der Schizophrene verliert schon seinen imaginären besten Freund.

Inzwischen haben sich Terry-chan, Draco und Harry am Strand niedergelassen.

Terry-chan: Na schön, Draco. Du bekommst eine Therapiesitzung - aber dann bist du gefälligst wieder normal, verstanden? Also, fangen wir an.

Draco (schluchzt): Meine Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen. Ihre Beziehung war für mich immer ein Vorbild. Ich werde die Weihnachtsfeiern zusammen vermissen, wenn wir die Weihnachtssänger haben von den Bluthunden davonjagen lassen. Und zwei Mal im Jahr haben wir alle zusammen am gleichen Tisch gesessen - mein Vater am einen Ende und meine Mutter am anderen, 75 Meter weit weg.

Terry-chan: In der Fachsprache heißt das, was ich jetzt tue, Schocktherapie... Also, hör zu, Draco: dein Vater ist ein notgeiler, lüsterner Perversling ohne moralisches Rückrad; er hat deine Mutter betrogen und seine homosexuellen Neigungen lieber mit Snape auf den Philippinen ausgelebt, als zu IKEA zu gehen und einen kleineren Tisch zu kaufen. Außerdem ist deine Mutter eine Schlampe und Dreckschleuder, die mit jedem Mann eine Affäre hatte, der ihr über den Weg lief - einschließlich Dumbledore!

Draco (schluchzt): Das ist so grausam! (fängt an zu weinen und zu kreischen, beruhigt sich dann aber blitzartig wieder und fährt sachlich fort) Aber du hast vollkommen Recht, Terry-chan.

Terry-chan: So hab ich das gerne... Natürlich hab ich Recht!

Harry: Gehen wir ins Kino, solange Pi-chan sich um das andere Problem kümmert?

Derweil gehen Pi-chan und ihre drei Begleiter einer heißen Spur nach...

Sirius: JAMES! DA BIST DU JA! (rennt auf einen Kleiderständer in der Lobby zu und umarmt ihn)

Pi-chan (seufzt): Na, wenn er meint... Immerhin haben wir den imaginären Typen wieder gefunden, den wir eigentlich gar nicht wirklich gesucht haben.

George (fällt vor Oliver auf die Knie): Es ist wieder Zeit, Oli; ich will es, ich brauch es ... OH!

Oliver: Das hält ja nicht einmal so ein strammer Kerl wie ich aus... George, wenn ich jetzt schon wieder ein Softeis mit dir esse, kann ich meine Figur nie und nimmer halten.

Pi-chan: Ich hab aber auch Lust auf ein Eis!

Molly Weasley (kommt kreischend von Richtung Pool angerannt): Er ist tot! Sie hat seinen Tod prophezeit und er ist gestorben!

Pi-chan: Das klingt doch ganz nach Trelawney, na endlich! (will losrennen, aber George hält sie zurück)

George: Sollten wir nicht lieber auch weglaufen... Wer weiß, wer jetzt schon wieder sterben musste.

Pi-chan: Das will ich gar nicht wissen, denn Terry-chan flippt aus, wenn schon wieder ein Darsteller sterben musste.

Molly (schluchzt): Sam ist tot! Mein Geliebter, mein Ein und Alles! (wirft sich George in die Arme)

Pi-chan: Das wird Terry ganz und gar nicht gefallen... Wer ist eigentlich Sam?

Oliver: Schauen wir doch mal auf: www.wer-ist-sam.de nach.

Pi-chan: Du bist jetzt bei Terry-chan Productions unter Vertrag. Da heißt das www.who-the-fuck-is-sam.de.

Snape läuft genervt vorbei.

Snape (murmelt): Den Gören sollte auch mal jemand den Mund mit Seife auswaschen...

Da erklingt eine leidende Stimme...

Trelawney: Ah... ich sehe den Grinch...

Pi-chan (zückt den Einweg-Elektroschocker): Oh, sie weiß gar nicht, wie ihr geschieht... (grinst blutrünstig) Professor, ihr letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen. (zu den anderen) Entschuldigt bitte, aber jetzt wird's blutrünstig...

Szenenwechsel: Terry-chan, Draco und Harry sitzen im Kino, schauen sich "Findet Nemo" an und knabbern Popcorn, als plötzlich die Tür aufgeht und... eine Horde kleiner Kinder in den Saal stürmt, gefolgt von einem alten Bekannten...

Harry und Terry-chan: RON!

Ron (lächelt): Ich freue mich, euch wieder zu sehen, Freunde. Darf ich euch alle auf einen Kaffee einladen, euch über die Straße bringen und den Weg in die Kirche zeigen?

Draco (flüstert zu Terry): Was ist denn mit dem los?

Terry-chan (flüstert zurück): Na, den haben doch die Mormonen in der vorletzten Folge indoktriniert, schon vergessen?

Draco: Total durchgeknallt - der Typ hat ja einen echt großen Dachschaden!

Ron: Ich habe diese Kinder hier auf der Straße aufgelesen und es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie auf den wahren Weg zu führen, auf dem wahren Weg zu erziehen und genug Mütter für alle 24 Kinderchen zu heiraten.

Draco: Er ist hetero geworden? Ich nehme alles zurück, der neue Ron mit der Gehirnwäsche ist mir sehr sympathisch!

Ron: Homosexuelle Beziehungen sind wider Gottes Gesetze!

Draco: Hey Freundchen, so weit musst du dann auch nicht gehen - schön und gut, wenn du jetzt hetero bist, aber das ist zu viel des Guten, okay?

Harry: Sind 12 Frauen auch zu viel des Guten?

Draco: Nein, wieso auch? Wenn er sich scheiden lässt, muss er ja die Unterhaltszahlungen leisten.

Ron: Scheidungen sind auch wider Gottes Gesetze!

Draco: Auch egal... Solange du nur die Finger von Harry lässt kannst du mit jeder Frau dieser Welt in die Kiste hüpfen.

Ron: Das wäre Sünde! Die geschlechtliche Vereinigung von Mann und Frau...

Draco: Meinst du Sex?

Ron (beachtet Draco nicht): ...darf nur zur Zeugung von Kindern erfolgen.

Draco (ruft dazwischen): Und um Spaß zu haben!

Ron (entsetzt): Das wäre Sünde und...

Draco: Lass mich raten: und gegen Gottes Gesetz, nicht? Wo steht das eigentlich?

Ron: Das hat unser großer Meister alles aus dem Buch mit der Geheimschrift, die nur er mit Hilfe der Übersetzerbrille lesen kann, die Gott ihm gegeben hat.

Terry-chan: So eine Übersetzerbrille will ich auch zu Weihnachten, dann müsste ich nie wieder Latein lernen!

Ron: Es tut mir leid, dass ich das feststellen muss, werte Freunde, aber ihr seid alle unrein!

Draco (unbeeindruckt): Wissen wir. Wichser.

Terry-chan: Es tut mir ja wirklich leid, dass ich eure hoch-theologische Diskussion unterbrechen zu müssen, aber wir haben wichtigere Probleme. Warum, zum Teufel, ist Ron jetzt Mormone? Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn, was der Junge da verzapft. Merkt der das denn nicht?

Ron (entsetzt): So klein und schon so verdorben!

Terry-chan: Ich zeig' dir gleich, was ich noch bin, wenn du nicht sofort wieder von deinem Trip runterkommst!

Ron (pikiert): Gott, komm, wir gehen!

Draco: Toll, das untermauert meine Theorie.

Harry: Welche Theorie?

Draco: Na, dass alle Gläubigen in Wirklichkeit nur schizophren sind.

Terry-chan: Ist doch wohl vollkommen egal - habt ihr Hirnis schon mal was von Toleranz gehört? Aber wenn Ron sich so während der Dreharbeiten benimmt und Harry nicht mehr haben will, dann ist das nicht gut für ihn und es ist zu seinem eigenen Besten, das wir ihm helfen. Ob er jetzt Mormone, Scientologe, oder Mahatma Gandhi persönlich ist.

Ron: Ich gehe jetzt uns suche mir brave, reine Frauen für meinen Harem... Ich meine, für meinen Haushalt!

Draco: Na ja, ich schätze mal, dass diese Frauen nach der Hochzeitsnacht nicht mehr so rein sein werden... Apropos: (fällt vor Harry auf die Knie) Harry, Liebe meines Lebens, mon seul désir, l'amour de mon coeur, willst du mich heiraten!

Harry: Ich hab' zwar nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was du gesagt hast, aber ich schätze mal, dass das ein Heiratsantrag war...

Plötzlich gehen die Scheinwerfer an, Konfetti fliegt durch die Luft, Cheerleader tauchen auf und tanzen, romantische Jahrmarktsmusik erklingt: lüdl lüdl lüdlüdlüdl, lüdl lüdllüd lüdl...  
Der Kinosaal sieht binnen Sekunden so aus wie das Studio zur Faschingssendung von "Wetten dass..."

Ron: Du willst Harry heiraten... (steht plötzlich ziemlich verloren da)

Terry-chan: Ich kann nicht glauben, was hier gerade passiert... Bei Konfuzius, ich muss mich hinsetzen.

Ron: Und ich fange an, an meinem Glauben zu zweifeln. Wir kann die Liebe zweier Menschen so stark sein, dass sie gegen Gottes Willen besteht...?

Terry-chan: Na, wenigstens fängt er wieder an zu denken - bzw. endlich mal!

Ganz unerwartet taucht Peter Pettigrew hinter Ron auf.

Peter: Oh nein, Bruder Ron, zweifle nicht an unserem Glauben, denn in der großen, mit der Übersetzerbrille übersetzen Übersetzung von Mormons Wort steht, dass Bruder Ron nicht zweifeln sollte.

Terry-chan (ungläubig): Da steht wörtlich drin: "Bruder Ron soll nicht zweifeln."?

Peter (nickt): Natürlich. Seite 654, Absatz römisch 4, arabisch 6, Zeile 33. (hält Terry ein Buch unter die Nase)

Terry-chan: Das steht da ja wirklich!

Peter: Komm, Bruder Ron, ich habe die perfekte erste Frau für deinen Harem... äh, ich wollte natürlich für deinen Haushalt sagen.

Pi-chan (kommt an einem Eis schleckend in den Kinosaal): Ach, da seid ihr ja! Wir haben euch schon überall gesucht, Terry.

Terry-chan: Pi-chan, endlich! Was ist, ist die Trelawney erledigt?

Pi-chan: Ja, die wird nie wieder jemandes Tod voraussagen. Aber Sirius und sein imaginärer Freund James müssen gerade ein langes und ernstes Gespräch über die Benutzung des gemeinsamen Badezimmer führen, Mrs. Weasley ist total am Boden zerstört weil Sam tot ist und-

Terry-chan: Was sagst du da? Sam ist tot? Nur mal so unter uns: Wer ist eigentlich Sam?

Pi-chan: Du meinst, wer WAR Sam.

George: Meine arme Mom!

Oliver: Sams Tod könnte den fehlenden Aufschwung in der Bestattungs-Branche bringen; das heißt, es wird mehr Holz für Särge gebraucht, die Nachfrage wird steigen und damit auch der Preis; die Besen werden ebenfalls teurer werden - und wir werden die Quidditchmeisterschaft verlieren, weil wir aus Kostengründen auf Sperrholzbesen werden fliegen müssen! Das ist ja schrecklich!

Snape (seufzt): Kopernikus hat vor mehreren Jahrhunderten entdeckt, dass das Universum sich nicht um die Erde dreht - und Oliver Wood hat es bis jetzt immer noch nicht geschafft, festzustellen, dass sich das Universum auch nicht um ihn und sein dämliches Quidditchproblem dreht.

Und zur Krönung des Ganzen betritt auch noch Pansy Parkinson den Saal...

Pansy (posiert vor den anderen): Habt ihr mich vermisst?

Pi-chan und Terry-chan (ehrlich): Nein!

Peter (enthusiastisch): Ron, das ist deine Ehefrau!

Ron (entsetzt): Meine WAS?

Pi-chan und Terry-chan: Seine WAS?

Draco: Seine Ehefrau, hat er doch gerade laut und deutlich gesagt. Tja, jetzt, wo ich Harry habe, kann Pansy meinetwegen gerne woanders putzen gehen.

Snape: Oh ja, Weasley und Parkinson... deren Kinder möchte ich mal nicht irgendeinen explosiven Trank brauen, oder mir von ihnen den Blinddarm oder die Mandeln rausnehmen lassen. (fängt hysterisch an zu lachen)

Harry: Ron, komm doch wieder zur Vernunft: Pansy ist strohdoof! Du kannst sie nicht heiraten.

Pansy (trotzig zu Pi-chan & Terry-chan): Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ich's euch noch zeigen werde!

Pi-chan: Wann soll das gewesen sein? Das hast du nämlich nicht.

Pansy: Das hab' ich gesagt, als ihr mich ausgelacht habt, weil ich sagte, dass Brad Pitt bei Troja gekämpft hat. Und das hat er sehr wohl, fragt doch den Regisseur des Films! Jedenfalls hab ich euch jetzt gezeigt, wozu ich fähig bin.

Terry-chan: Pansy, mach doch mal die Augen auf: Du wirst einen gehirnamputierten Mormonen heiraten, der, geht sein Lohn je - was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, falls er überhaupt mal was verdient - über einen Hungerlohn hinaus, sein ganzes Geld einer durchgeknallten Sekte geben muss, damit die jemanden bezahlen können, die die Glasvitrine der Übersetzerbrille putzt.

Pansy: Ihr seid doch nur neidisch!

Draco: Gebt es auf, der ist nicht mehr zu helfen!

Pi-chan: Aber ich schätze mal, Pansy ist für Chancengleichheit.

Terry-chan: Wieso?

Pi-chan: Na, Dummheit für alle!

Mr. Weasley (kommt mit einem halben Pfannkuchen in der Hand dazu): Mein Sohn heiratet eine Parkinson - wenn das nicht toll ist! Ich denke da nur an die Mitgift und die Aussteuer...  
(grinst) Wisst ihr, ich bekomme langsam ein richtig glückliches Händchen dafür, meine vielen, dämlichen Kinder gewinnbringend an den Mann, bzw. an die Frau zu bringen.

Draco: Wieso?

Mr. Weasley: Freu dich, Draco: du bekommst wahrscheinlich bald eine neue Mami. Ich hab' Ginny mit Lucius mitgeschickt und just in diesem Moment bläst sie ihm einen! (grinst stolz)

Draco: Wie bitte? Meine neue Stiefmutter wird eine Weasley - die auch noch jünger ist als ich? Das ist pervers!

Pi-chan: In Dachkreisen nennt man so was Prostitution Minderjähriger - und der Normalsterbliche nennt es "hohe Geldstrafe".

Mr. Weasley: WAS?

Pi-chan: Außerdem wird Pansys Mitgift an die Mormonen gezählt - oder auch "die Familie", wie es heißt, weil "Sekte" immer gleich so negativ klingt.

Mr. Weasley fällt ihn Ohnmacht.

Terry-chan: Ich hab doch gesagt, wir schaffen das ohne Hermine.

Harry: Was schaffen?

Terry-chan: Na, Draco hat dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, Lucius ist über Narzissa hinweg und Pi-chan hat Trelawney das Handwerk gelegt. Nicht schlecht!

Pi-chan: Und jetzt müssen wir nur noch Fred finden, Percy von den Toten auferwecken und ihn mit Oliver verkuppeln und eine kleine Freundin für Snape finden.

Snape: Ich stehe nicht auf Liliputaner!

Pi-chan: Tja, aus zuverlässiger Quelle wissen wir aber, dass das nicht stimmt.

Snape: Zuverlässige Quelle?

Terry-chan: Lucius.

Snape (murmelt wütend etwas vor sich hin): ...blöder, arroganter, perverser... ich werd ihn umbringen...

_  
Wird Harry Dracos Antrag annehmen? Wer wird zu wem finden ihm Spiel der Herzen? Ist in Liebe und Krieg wirklich alles erlaubt? Wird Snape seine Drohung wahr machen und Pi-chan den Mund mit Seife auswaschen? Wie viele Strophen hat die Nationalhymne von Mikronesien, und wann werden Paraguay und Uruguay gegeneinander Fußball spielen?  
Das erfahrt ihr vielleicht, wenn die geniale und allwissende Autorin in der richtigen Stimmung ist, beim nächsten Mal... _

12


	10. So war das eigentlich nicht geplant

© Terry-chan

01.09.2006

Kapitel 10: So was das eigentlich nicht geplant…

Wir befinden uns nun auf einem Vulkan. Die heiße Lava steigt auf; rot wir Blut brodelt sie im Schlund des gigantischen Berges vor sich hin. Der Geruch von Tod bringendem Schwefel liegt in der Luft…

Terry-chan: Mach's kurz, immerhin bezahl ich dich nach Anzahl der Silben!

Ja, ja… Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls sind wir hier auf diesem Vulkan, wo es sehr, sehr gefährlich ist, wie uns auch ein hilfreiches Warnschild mitteilt.

Hilfreiches Warnschild: Hier ist es sehr, sehr gefährlich.

Draco: Es gibt sprechende Warnschilder?

Terry (gereizt): Wenn es sprechende Hüte gibt, die es schaffen, uns weiszumachen, dass es nur vier Kategorien von Menschen gibt, von denen nur _eine_ böse ist, warum sollte es dann nicht auch sprechende Warnschilder geben?

Draco: Ich mein ja nur… Kein Grund sich aufzuregen. (schaut hinunter in den brodelnden Vulkan) Oh Mann, dieses Mal hast du anscheinend wirklich die drastischen Geschütze aufgefahren, was?

Pi-chan (lutscht an einem Eis): Die Alternative wäre ein Kreuzfahrtschiff für Schwule gewesen.

Harry: Na ja… Ähm, können wir uns im Nachhinein nicht doch noch für die Kreuzfahrt entscheiden?

Terry-chan: Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an, ihr Weicheier! Wir ziehen das durch, Ende der Durchsage!

Pi-chan, Terry-chan, Draco und Harry schrecken zurück als eine Lavafontäne aus dem Schlund des Vulkans spritzt.

Pi-chan: Wow, das sah aus wie Tomatensoße – eben nur ne Nummer tödlicher! (lacht verlegen) Es sei denn, man vergleicht sie mit der Tomatensoße, die du immer kochst, Terry-chan.

Terry-chan: Quatsch nicht, an die Arbeit! Tigger, sei ein braver Müslilöffel und komm bei Fuß, aber sofort!

Aus Dracos Tasche taucht der allwissende Müslilöffel auf und gähnt herzhaft.

Tigger: Was denn? Sagt bloß, ihr könnt nichts ohne den allwissenden Löffel machen?

Harry (zuckt mit den Schultern): Gut, dann sagen wir's eben nicht.

Vom Fuß des Vulkans ziehen Stimmen herauf. Eine Gruppe mit Fackeln und Krabbengabeln bewaffnet zieht den Hang hinauf.

Ron (der die Gruppe anführt): Nieder mit Dekadenz, Verderbtheit und Monogamie! (wedelt mit der Fackel)

Pansy: Ja, genau, nieder mit Monopoly! Da beschummeln mich nämlich immer alle!

Pi-chan: Entschuldigung, aber die Versuchung ist einfach zu groß wenn man das mit jemandem spielt, der den Unterschied zwischen 100 und 1000 nicht kennt!

Ron: Pansy ist doch keine Versuchung! (lächelt sie an) Und deshalb heirate ich sie doch auch! Sie verkörpert Reinheit.

Draco: Schon klar, die würde ja keiner auch nur mit ner Kneifzange anfassen – geschweige denn mit ihr in die Kiste hüpfen!

Terry-chan: Das müssen wir jetzt ja nicht unbedingt hier ausdiskutieren. Wir müssen Percy wieder zum Leben erwecken und ihn mit Oliver verkuppeln, damit Fred und George sich wieder versöhnen… und natürlich Ron von seinem Trip runterbringen, bevor er sich mit Pansy fortpflanzt…

Pi-chan: So gesehen sollten wir auch mal nach Ginny und Lucius schauen…

Draco: Ne Kreuzung zwischen nem Malfoy und ner Weasley… Das ist zu grauenvoll um sich das vorzustellen!

Tigger: Nun, wenn ihr das verhindern wollt, müsst ihr dem Vulkan ein Menschenopfer bringen und dabei den Fruchtbarkeitstanz der Punika-Indianer aufführen.

Harry: WAS? Das ist unmöglich!

Draco: Das bringen wir nicht übers Herz!

Harry: Du kannst alles von uns verlangen, aber nicht den Fruchtbarkeitstanz der Punika-Indianer!

Terry-chan: Tja, ich sag es auch nur ungern, aber ich fürchte, da müssen wir durch. Na ja, fangen wir mit dem leichten Teil an und entscheiden, wen wir opfern sollen…

Draco: Ich hätte da schon ne Liste mit Leuten, auf deren Existenz ich sowieso keinen großen Wert lege… Zum Beispiel Mahatma Gandhi, Mutter Teresa, den Heiligen Franz von Assisi… Diese ganzen guten Menschen gehen mir nämlich auf den Sack!

Terry-chan: Tja, Draco, leider hast du einen kleinen Denkfehler gemacht: Diese Menschen _sind_ alle schon tot!

Draco: Ist das denn ein Problem.

Terry-chan: Ja, irgendwie schon.

Draco: Oh. Dann opfern wir eben Dumbledore!

Terry-chan: Geht nicht, den haben wir noch nicht mal bei JKR abbezahlt…

Draco: Weasley und Pansy?

Tigger: Beleidigt bitte den Vulkan nicht! Was mit Hirn sollte es dann schon sein.

Snape (rennt wütend den steilen Vulkan nach oben): WER VON EUCH IDIOTEN HAT MEIN FRITÖSENÖL FÜR DIE HAARPFLEGE WEGGEKIPPT? (packt Harry) Potter, rede, oder ich frittiere dich hier! (hält Harry über den Rand des Vulkans)

Draco: Hey, warten Sie, Professor, das können Sie nicht tun!

Terry-chan: Wissen Sie, wie _teuer_ der ist?

Die beiden wollen Snape aufhalten, aber in dem Moment appariert Lupin vor Snapes Füße und hält triumphierend ein Fruchteis in die Höhe.

Lupin (schlotternd, ist schon blau angelaufen vor Kälte und hat an einigen Stellen Frostbeulen): Geliebter Severus, es hat zwar gedauert, diesen Eisstand zu finden, bitte verzeih mir die Verzögerung, aber hier ist der Beweis meiner Liebe zu dir! (klammert sich an den Saum von Snapes Umhang)

Snape (unternimmt Anstalten, Lupin mit beiden Händen abzuschütteln): Verschwinde bloß, du notgeiles Stück! (lässt dabei Harry los)

Harry fällt in den Schlund des Vulkans und schreit noch, während er fällt.

Harry: AH!

Draco: Liebe meines Lebens, nein! (springt ihm hinterher)

Terry-chan: Nein, das dürft ihr nicht! Das steht so nicht im Skript! Nein, wartet! Wisst ihr denn nicht, was für Ärger ich kriege!

Pi-chan: Das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus für uns…

Terry-chan: Wir haben's vermasselt!

Pi-chan: Und zwar so richtig vermasselt!

Andernorts trifft sich gerade Lucius Männergruppe, um ihr neuestes Mitglied willkommen zu heißen…

Lucius (klopft Fred anerkennend auf die Schulter): Nun, Fred, wir verstehen alle den Schmerz, den du durchgemacht hast. Von einem geliebten Menschen betrogen zu werden ist das Schlimmste, was man sich vorstellen kann. Aber es ist wichtig, dass du eines weißt, auch wenn andere Menschen oft das Gegenteil behaupten…

Fred: Ähm… Dass es okay ist, wenn Männer weinen?

Lucius (schreit): Nein, du gehirnamputierter, kleiner Bastard! Ein Mann weint nie – nie und nimmer und unter keinen Umständen, ist das klar? Wer eine Träne vergießt und sei es auch nur, weil man was ins Auge bekommen hat, der ist kein Mann sondern eine jämmerliche, nicht lebenswerte Tunte! Kapiert?

Fred (eingeschüchtert): Ähm… Ja, Sir.

Lucius: Sehr schön. (beginnt genüsslich seinen Eisbecher zu löffeln, hält dann aber inne und beginnt zu schreien) AUA! Ich ha mi auf ie Unge gebichen! (fängt zu schniefen und zu heulen) Ick wi u meine Mamaaaaaaaaaa!

Der Rest der Männergruppe beteuert ihr Mitgefühl, denn sie alle wissen, wie schmerzhaft es ist, wenn man sich auf die Zunge beißt…

Inzwischen hat sie eine Gruppe auf den Weg gemacht, den Vulkan zu erklimmen. Angeführt wird sie von Ron und Pansy, die Heugabeln und Fackeln schwingen:

Ron: Nieder mit der Dekadenz!

Pansy: Ja, nieder mit den Deckeln, die gehen nämlich immer so schwer auf und ein schwaches, zart besaitetes Mädchen wie ich schafft das nicht!

Eine Meute Mormonen folgt den beiden und kreisen Pi-chan, Terry-chan und Tigger ein.

Ron (mit überlegenem Grinsen): Na, was sagt ihr jetzt, ihr Ausgeburten der Hölle?

Terry-chan: WIR SIND ERLEDIGT, das sagen wir jetzt!

Ron: Habt ihr endlich die Übermacht des EINEN Gottes anerkannt, der über unser alles Schicksal…

Pi-chan: Schwafle nicht so doof, das hier ist ernster als dein ewiges Seelenheil. Harry und Draco sind in den Vulkan gesprungen! Wir sind erledigt!

Terry-chan: Wir haben die beiden Publikumslieblinge verloren – in einem aktiven Vulkan! Das zahlt unsere Versicherung nicht! Die Schulden können wir abbezahlen, bis wir 236 Jahre als sind!

Ron: Ja, und? Methusalem wurde immerhin 200 oder so… So unwahrscheinlich ist das gar nicht, wenn man nur den rechten Glauben hat. (grinst wieder überlegen)

Tigger (seufzt): Gib es auf, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Wir sind aufgeklärte Menschen, wir alle wissen, dass Religion nur eine psychische Krankheit ist, weil Menschen nun mal dazu neigen, ihre unerfüllbaren Wünsche wie Allwissenheit oder Unsterblichkeit auf etwas Höheres zu projizieren, um diese Wünsche weniger unerfüllbar erscheinen zu lassen.

Ron (schnäuzt): Das… das… das hast du dir eben ausgedacht! Das stimmt gar nicht! (kauert sich auf den Boden und schaukelt sie verstört hin und her) Das stimmt gar nicht! Ihr seid alle gemein! Das kannst du gar nicht wissen.

Tigger: Doch, ich bin der allwissende Müslilöffel – das heiß, ich weiß ALLES, du Hohlbirne, wie oft muss ich das eigentlich noch sagen damit ihr endlich aufhört, mich in Frage zu stellen? Das geht mir langsam gründlich auf den Geist, wisst ihr!

Ron (wirft sich auf den Boden und strampelt und schreit): Nein, du lügst! Du lügst! Gott hat Recht – Gott hatte immer Recht, und wenn er mal nicht Recht hat, hat er trotzdem Recht! Du lügst!

Terry-chan: DAS IST ES!

Pi-chan: Was ist was?

Terry-chan: Na, das mit dem: Wenn er nicht Recht hat, hat er trotzdem Recht! Erinnert dich das nicht an etwas?

Pi-chan: Die Schulordnung.Ich muss das wissen, hab sie immerhin oft genug abgeschrieben… ;)) Paragraph 1: Ein Lehrer hat immer Recht. Paragraph 2: Sollte ein Lehrer einmal nicht Recht haben, tritt automatisch Paragraph 1 in Kraft.

Terry-chan: Weißt du, was das heißt?

Tigger: Natürlich, ich bin der allwissende Müslilöffel – wie hier schon ein paar Mal erwähnt wurde. Ich weiß ALLES! (grinst stolz) Das heißt, dass dieser kleine Farmhilsfarbeiter aus Kentucky die Charakter- und Kinderseelen-zerstörende Machtstruktur der öffentlichen Bildungswesens in sich aufgesaugt hat. Und so war er immerhin nicht umsonst in der Schule, wenn er schon nicht lesen gelernt hat.

Pi-chan: Seit wann musst du eigentlich deine Allwissenheit so raushängen? Langsam nervt's.

Terry-chan: Das meinte ich damit nicht, Tigger. Alles was wir brauchen, um diesen Schlamassel hier wieder gerade zu biegen ist ein _Lehrer_. So ein _richtiger Lehrer_!

Pi-chan: Ich übe lieber den Fruchtbarkeitstanz der Punika-Indianer. Oder wo willst du hier einen richtigen Lehrer herkriegen?

Pansy (überraschend geistesgegenwärtig): Dumbledore ist doch Lehrer – sogar der Obermacker von den Lehrern!

Pi-chan: Wow, ich bin beeindruckt!

Pansy (grinst stolz): Guter Vorschlag, was?

Pi-chan: Nein, denn Dumbi ist ein egozentrischer, seniler, alter Sack und noch ne Menge mehr, aber kein Lehrer.

Hm… Wie wär's mit Lockhardt?

Terry-chan: Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?

Pi-chan: Hast ja Recht. McGonagall?

Pansy: Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hab, hat sie sich von Voldi oral befriedigen lassen. Aber wenn ihr wollt, kann ich mal nachsehen, ob Pettigrew und er mit ihr schon durch sind.

Terry-chan: Nein danke, die beiden sollen's stecken lassen.

Pi-chan: Das tun sie bestimmt gerne…

Lupin: Apropos stecken… (wirft Snape ein schmieriges Grinsen zu)

Snape: Komm mir zu nahe und ich schneid dir die Eier ab und ess sie roh zum Frühstück!

Lupin: Ich liebe es, wenn du so versaut wirst!

Pi-chan: Hey, Snape ist doch bestimmt ein richtiger Lehrer! Er hat immerhin als einziger einen echten Universitätsabschluss… oder war zumindest mal auf ner Uni, glaube ich.

Tigger: Ja, er ist schon eine richtige Lehrkraft, aber um ein richtiger Lehrer zu sein, müsste er erst ein richtiger _Mann_ werden.

Pansy, Pi-chan und Terry-chan sehen Snape mit großen Augen an und brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Pi-chan: Du meinst, Snapey ist noch kein richtiger Mann.

Tigger: Nein, er ist jungfräulicher Boden.

Snape: Das bin ich n… Und überhaupt, was geht euch das an? Woher wollt ihr das wissen…

Tigger: Ich bin der all-

Snape: Ja, ja, das allwissende Stück Frühstücksbesteck oder was auch immer, erspar's uns! (zu Lupin) Aber Moment mal, ich dachte, an dem einen Halloween, als ich so betrunken war…

Lupin: Na ja, das hab ich nur so daher gesagt um Eindruck zu machen. (läuft rot an)

Terry-chan: Ist doch egal! Dann treib's eben jetzt mit ihm, damit er ein richtiger Mann wird und Harry und Draco zurückbringt!

Lupin: Geht nicht… (seufzt tief) Ich bin gegen Sex vor der Ehe.

Pi-chan und Terry-chan: WIE BITTE!

Lupin: Sonst krieg ich meinen Erbteil von meiner Tante Rosamunde Pilcher nicht ausgezahlt. Und die Frau hat ne Menge Kohle…

Tigger: Ich wusste es doch, das sind im Prinzip alles eiskalte Materialisten! Wo ist da noch Platz für höhere Moral, Integrität oder Liebe? Die Welt verkommt!

Terry-chan (kur vorm Durchdrehen, ringt um Fassung): Na schön, nicht so schlimm… Das wird schon, das kriegen wir hin! Dann verheiraten wir euch jetzt eben schnell, damit ihr es treiben dürft und wir dieses Desaster wieder in Ordnung bringen können, bevor jemand merkt, dass wir's vermasselt haben.

Snape: Ich heirate ihn nicht!

Terry-chan: Er hat dir das Fruchteis gebracht, also heiratest du ihn.

Snape: Das gilt nicht! Der Löffel hat gesagt, er verschwindet, wenn ich ihn losschicke, um das Eis zu holen!

Tigger: Ich bin ein MÜ… Ach, vergesst es. – Hör zu, ich hab gesagt, dass er verschwindet und er ist verschwunden, das wolltest du doch! Wenn er _für immer_ hätte verschwinden sollen, dann hättest du das auch sagen sollen, dann hätte ich dir nämlich den Rat gegeben, dir eine Feuerwaffe zu besorgen und ihn mit einer Knoblauchzehe zu erschießen.

Pi-chan: Ich dachte, man braucht Silberkugeln bei einem Werwolf und Knoblauch sei gegen Vampire.

Tigger: Ein weit verbreiteter Irrtum.

Terry-chan: Ist ja auch egal, aber jetzt brauchen wir schnell einen Priester oder Standesbeamten. Also los, so war das zwar nicht geplant, aber jetzt wird geheiratet!

_Werden Snape und Lupin es schaffen, in fünf Minuten eine rauschende Hochzeit vorzubereiten, wer verheiratet sie dann und werden die beiden mit den Flitterwochen zufrieden sein? Wo wird wohl geflittert? Werden Harry und Draco wieder auftauchen, bevor J.K.R. Wiedergutmachung für die Zerstörung von geistigen Eigentum verlangen kann? Was wird Lucius Männergruppe als nächstes abenteuerliches tun? Vielleicht ein Schildkrötenrennen oder Fingerhakeln? Wer ist eigentlich Paul – und ist Paul wohl mit dem imaginären James befreundet? Hat Ginny einen neuen Blow-Job gefunden oder wird sie sich wieder an Lucius wenden, wenn ihr Vater einen Anwalt gefunden hat, der für ein halbes Butterbrot und einen alten, linken Gesundheitsschlappen von Birkenstock einen Ehevetrag entwirft?_

_Das alles erfahrt ihr bald… sehr bald… bälder als ihr vielleicht glaubt! Muhahahahahahaaa!_


	11. Ende

Kapitel 11: Ende

In der Ferne geht die Sonne unter und färbt mit den letzten Strahlen des Tages den Himmel feuerrot. Die Gischt schlägt gegen die Brandung und das Rauschen des Meeres wird zum Wiegenlied für die Kinder des Tages, die verloren und verängstigt auf den Einbruch der Dunkelheit warten. Doch egal wie dunkel und kalt diese Nacht werden wird, in ihren Herzen wissen sie, dass auch auf die längste Nacht einmal ein Ende hat und am Schluss der neue Morgen graut. Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, schlendert Tigger am Strand entlang und schaut hinauf auf das endlose Meer – das Ewige Blau. Seufzend schließt er die Augen und atmet die frische Seeluft tief ein, in vollem Bewusstsein des Friedens…

Pi-chan: TIGGER! TIGGER!

Pi-chan kommt atemlos angerannt.

Tigger (genervt): Was wollt ihr nervigen Gören denn jetzt schon wieder?

Pi-chan: Wir haben eine Hochzeitskappelle entdeckt! Lucius und Ginny haben sie heute Abend gemietet und Terry-chan versucht gerade, ihn dazu zu überreden, auch Snapey und Lupin mitheiraten zu lassen! Komm, wie müssen uns beeilen und ihnen helfen! (rennt wieder in Richtung Promenade davon)

Tigger folgt ihr widerwillig.

An der Promenade hat sich währenddessen vor der Hochzeitskappelle schon ein Menschenauflauf gebildet. Die Mitglieder von Lucius' Club für echte, starke Männer stehen in rosaroten Smokings gekleidet (Ginny hat angeblich darauf bestanden, dass alles farblich zu ihrem Hochzeitskleid passt, das seltsamerweise aber limonengrün ist) und mit Rosenblättern bewaffnet vor dem Eingang.

Snape und Lupin warten mit Terry-chan.

Arthur (zu Tränen gerührt): Ich kann es nicht fassen! Es hat zwar etwa dreiunddreißig Kinder lang gedauert, aber ich habe endlich eines hervorgebracht, das zu Geld kommt! Das ist so… so… so unbeschreiblich traumhaft für mich! Ich muss doch in kein Altersheim, wo man nur tote Ratten zu essen bekommt.

Prof. Flitwick: Aber haben Sie nicht nur sieben Kinder?

Arthur: Ach, das sind nur die sieben, die wir nicht an die Zigeuner losgeworden sind.

Terry-chan: Lucius kann jetzt nicht heiraten! (reißt den Blütenblätterkorb aus Arthurs Händen) Wir müssen zuerst Snape und Lupin verheiraten.

Arthur: Nein, so geht das nicht! Ginny ist schwanger, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein Enkelkind von mir unehelich zur Welt kommt!

Snape: Bei Ihrem ganzen Muggelfimmel hätte ich Sie nicht für so konservativ gehalten, Arthur.

Arthur: Na ja… Bei unehelichen Enkeln könnte es doch vorkommen, dass sie keinen so gefestigten Anspruch auf ihr Erbe haben.

Terry-chan: Meine Güte, Ginny wird ja wohl noch fünf Minuten die Beine zusammenkneifen können! Und überhaupt… Sie kennt doch Lucius erst seit einem Tag oder so. Selbst wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er sie sofort geschwängert hat, wird es ja wohl noch ein Weilchen dauern…

Arthur: Wisst ihr, ich hab euch noch nie vom Weasley-Fluch erzählt, oder?

Snape: Der Weasley-Fluch? Sie meinen die furchtbar unstylischen, roten Haare? Die hässlichen Sommersprossen? Der notorische Geldmangel? Das Loser-Gen?

Arthur: Na ja, nicht direkt. Also… Mein Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-urgroßvater dachte, Kinder seien eine gute Altersvorsorge, weshalb er einen Zauber erfand, der alle Weasley zur sechsundzwanzig-Stunden-Schwangerschaft verfluchte, damit er mehr Nachkommen haben würde.

Snape: Was für ne dämliche Idee! Sowas kann ja nur von einem Weasley stammen!

Terry-chan: Ohhhh ja!

Lupin (trotzig wir ein kleines Kind): Aber ich will auch jetzt heiraten!

Lucius: NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! (fängt an zu heulen) Ich war zuerst da, ich war zuerst da!

Terry-chan: Männer...

Snape: Schonmal was von „der Klügere gibt nach" gehört?

Terry-chan: Das ist der Grund, weshalb sich gewisse Leute nicht gegen Wände lehnen sollten...

Snape: Ja, das auch. Aber das meine ich damit nicht! Ich meine: Wir lassen Lucius zuerst heiraten. Ich bin sowieso nicht scharf drauf, mit dem... (deutet auf Lupin)... Na, ihr wisst schon...

Terry-chan: Nein, wissen wir nicht. Was denn?

Snape: Na, das eine...

Terry-chan: Welches eine denn?

Snape: Diese... eine... Sache...

Terry-chan: Welche... eine... Sache?

Snape: Diese BESTIMMTE eine Sache.

Terry-chan: Welche BESTIMMTE eine Sache?

Snape (knirscht genervt mit den Zähnen): Willst du mich eigentlich in den Wahnsinn treiben?

Terry-chan: Nachdem ich zwei Protagonisten an einen aktiven Vulkan verloren habe, könnte ich es mir nicht leisten, einen weiteren aufgrund psychischer Probleme einzubüßen. Also: Nein.

Pi-chan und Tigger stoßen dazu.

Pi-chan: Und, wie sieht's aus?

Terry-chan: Lucius soll die Hochzeit schnell hinter sich bringen, dann sind Snape und Lupin dran und wir können am Ende alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. (grinst) Und wieder einmal ist der Tag gerettet.

Tigger: Freu dich besser nicht zu früh... Noch ist hier niemand unter der Haube!

Lucius und Ginny betreten die Kapelle, während Lucius' Männerclub einen Brautmarsch summt. Draußen warten Terry-chan, Pi-chan, Snape und Lupin darauf, dass sie endlich an die Reihe kommen, als Ron an ihnen in die Kapelle stürmt.

Ron: NEIN! NEIN! DAS DARF NICHT SEIN! NEIN! NEIN!

Pi-chan: Was geht jetzt ab?

Ron schnappt sich eine Bibel, schlägt damit den Priester K.O. und zieht sich dann die Hose aus, um sie wie eine Fahne über seinem Kopf zu schwenken.

Ron (singt falsch): Alloooos Alfons dö la patriäääää...

Pi-chan: Oh nein, den hatten wir ja ganz vergessen!

Lucius (der neben dem Priester kniet): Er hat ihn umgebracht!

Ginny: Thank you, you're so wonderful!

Terry-chan: Nein, nein! Das ist eben nicht „wonderful", das ist eine KATASTROPHE! (rauft sich die Haare) Es gerät alles vollkommen außer Kontrolle!

Ginny: Thank you, you're so... AH! (frängt an zu schreien und hält sich den Bauch)

Arthur: Die Wehen! Das Baby kommt! Und SIE IST NICHT VERHEIRATET!

Pi-chan: Hä? Seit wann war Ginny denn schwanger?

Terry-chan: Seit sechundzwanzig Stunden. Ist so ne Weasley-Sache...

Arthur: Das ist DEINE Schuld! (deutet auf Ron und beginnt ihn zu würgen)

Terry-chan: Vielleicht wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um aufzugeben.

Pi-chan: Du meinst...

Terry-chan: Zu großes Chaos. Zu viele lose Enden. Lassen wir es sein. Das wird hier nichts mehr mit dieser FF.

Tigger: Nein! Das darf nicht sein! Ich... Ich... (er denkt kurz nach) Hermine ist im Kloster! Da gibt's Priester! Sie soll uns einfach einen herschaffen!

Terry-chan: Es ist zu spät, Tigger. (seufzt resigniert)

Tigger: Nein, es ist NIE zu spät! Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt! Man soll niemals aufgeben! Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue, aber so lange mein Herz noch schlägt und meine Lungen noch die süße Luft des Lebens... Ähm... (ihm fällt nichts mehr ein) Ich geh dann mal und versuch mein Glück! (geht ab)

In der Kapelle bricht das Chaos aus, als Lucius' Männergruppe versucht, sich zu verstecken.

Flitwick: B-b-b-b-bekommt Miss Weasley jetzt wirklich ein... ein... ein... Kind?

Snape: Hm, könnte auch ein mit heißem Kartoffelbrei gefüllter Strumpf sein. Bei den Weasley wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher.

Ginny liegt am Boden, hechelt und schreit.

Terry-chan: Sollte sie nicht die Beine spreizen und sich unten rum freimachen wie im Fernsehen?

Lucius (angewidert): Bloß nicht! Da kann man ja ihre Mumu sehen! (hält sich die Augen zu) Das ist ja widerlich! Bäh! Da wird uns doch allen schlecht!

Sirius (kommt pfeifend und grinsend an): Habt ihr uns vermisst?

Alle (ehrlich): NEIN!

Sirius: Ihr musst es nicht leugnen und tapfer sein. Es ist in Ordnung zuzugeben, dass ihr nicht ohne mich und James sein könnt.

Terry-chan: Im Moment können wir nicht ohne einen Lehrer und einen Frauenarzt sein.

Sirius: Wieso denn nicht?

Terry-chan: Weil wir jemanden brauchen, der immer Recht hat und jemanden, der Ginnys Baby entbinden kann.

Sirius: Na ja, also... James hat eine Lizenz als Anwalt, das heißt, er kann machen, dass man immer Recht hat. Nicht, James. (knufft den unsichtbaren James in die Seite) Und nebenbei hat er eine Ausbildung als Hebamme.

Pi-chan: Okay, langsam wird mir diese unsichtbarer-James-Geschichte EXTREM unheimlich...

Sirius (beleidigt): Was soll das heißen? James, zeig, was du drauf hast!

Nichts passiert. Oder so scheint es. Plötzlich hört man ein Baby aufschreien und ein Mann in einem teuren, schwarzen Armani-Anzug hält Terry-chan ein Papier unter die Nase.

Mann in Schwarz: Hier, unterschreiben Sie. Mr. Potter hat alles geregelt. Das ist der Deal, den er ausgehandelt hat.

Terry-chan: Ähm... Da steht gar nichts drauf.

Sirius: VETRAU JAMES!

Terry-chan: Ich... ich kann nicht! James gibt es nicht! (verzweifelt) Du hast ihn dir ausgedacht!

Sirius: Ja und? Du hast dir das hier alles ausgedacht – einschließlich dieser Möglichkeit, wie du hier wieder elegant raus kommst, ohne dass du J.K. drei Milliarden schuldest!

Terry-chan (immer noch zweifelnd): Aber... da steht nicht drauf auf dem Papier! Das hier ist doch alles nicht echt!

Sirius (eindringlincher): Doch, es ist echt! In deiner Phantasie! Nicht ist so stark wie die Macht der Phantasie, Terry-chan, du musst nur daran glauben!

Terry-chan: Das ist echt kitschig!

Pi-chan: Das ist fast so schlimm wie das letzte Kapitel des siebten Harry Potter Bandes! Ich geh gleich brechen!

Sirius: Ja, das seht ihr doch: Wenn J.K. damit durchkommt, dann ihr doch schon lange! Tut es! Tut es für... für uns! Für eine bessere Zukunft!

Terry-chan und Pi-chan tauschen misstrauische Blicke.

Terry-chan: Na schön! (setzt den Stift an, um zu unterschreiben) Ich tu's!

WERBUNG

KINDER: KAUFT ZAHNPASTA! MACHT'S MIT!

WERBUNG ENDE

Unsere Helden finden sich – ganz unverhofft – alle zusammen in einem Flugzeug wieder.

Durchsage: Sehr geehrte Fluggäste, wir freuen uns, Sie an Board begrüßen zu dürfen und wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Flug. Unser Reiseziel, London Gatewick, werden wir voraussichtlich um drei Uhr dreißig Ortszeit erreichen.

Terry-chan: Ist alles in Ordnung?

Terry-chan und Pi-chan sehen sich um und entdecken Ginny und Lucius, die sich zusammen über ein Bündel beugen und dämliche Babygeräusche machen.

Lucius: Gutzi, gutzi gu! Gutzi, gutzi gugu! Hach, es ist so wunderbar, Vater zu sein! Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so stolz!

Draco: Aber... Aber du hast doch schon mich! Was ist mit mir?

Lucius (sieht auf): Wer bist du denn, du hässlicher Gnom?

Harry: Keine Angst, mein Bärchen, ich liebe dich! Unsere Liebe ist alles, was wir brauchen! (umarmt Draco)

Draco: Ja, schon... Aber ich hätte so gerne das Malfoy-Vermögen geerbt! (fängt an zu heulen und wird von Harry getröstet)

Pi-chan: Na, da haben sich ja zwei gefunden...

Hermine: Wie komm ich hierher? Was ist passiert? Und warum... ist alles so beschissen kitschig? Das ist ja schlimmer als im letzten Kapitel des siebten Harry-Potter-Bandes!

Alle sind zufrieden. Oliver hat seinen Percy und seine Quidditchprobleme wieder und auch George und Fred sind wieder ein Herz und eine Seele. Arthur Weasley ist nach wie vor arm und muss seine Frau Molly außerdem noch satten Unterhalt zahlen. Ron sitzt eifersüchtig neben Harry und Draco. Gilderoy nervt Snape, der sich vor Lupin versteckt, weil dieser ihm wieder Avancen macht. Minerva und Voldi liegen sich in den Armen (sie ist übrigens schwanger und wird in Kürze die Zwillinge Tom und Mini zur Welt bringen)... usw. usf.

Hermine: Das ist extrem dämlich!

Sirius: Das ist das Werk von James! (grinst stolz)

Hermine (zu Terry-chan): Und für dieses miese Ende hast du auch noch einen armen Schizophrenen ausnutzen müssen?

Terry-chan: Hey, immerhin sind wir aus Mullorca weg und leben alle noch. Beziehungsweise wieder. Beziehungsweise... Ach, vergiss es!

Tigger: Hätte ich noch Zeit gehabt, hätte ich uns auch alle retten können!

Terry-chan: Tja, gegen die geniale und allwissende Autorin kommt man eben nicht an. Nicht mal als Müslilöffel. Tut mir leid, Tiggerlein.

Pi-chan: Aber zu einem superkitschen Brechmittel-Abschluss fehlt noch was... Wie heißt denn Dracos neues Geschwisterchen?

Lucius (grinst): Sein Name wird Draco sein! So wollte ich mein Kind immer nennen, wenn ich mal eins hab!

Draco (verzweifelt): Aber ich heiße doch schon Draco!

Ginny: And it's such a cute baby girl!

Sirius: Der unsichtbare James darf entscheiden! Immerhin hat er uns alle gerettet!

Terry-chan: Meinetwegen.

Sirius(tut so, als würde er sich von jemandem etwas ins Ohr geflüstert bekommen): Weil das Baby so hübsch ist, findet James, wir sollten sie mit ersten Namen Siria nennen.

Siria Jamie Madleine Selena Coleen Gracie Arjana.

Tigger: Können wir sie nicht Mary-Sue nennen?

Terry-chan: Das ist eine Mischung aus einer Weasley und einem Malfoy. Die eignen sich nichtmal zur Mary-Sue.

Tigger: Ja, gut.

Terry-chan: Da das jetzt geklärt wäre: Ich geh schlafen!

Hermine: Ich finde das Ende immer noch lächerlich! Schlimmer geht's nicht!

Terry-chan: Sei dir da nicht so sicher... (grinst hämisch und schreibt etwas)

_Hermine und Rons Blicke trafen sich und sie wussten: Sie waren füreinander bestimmt. In London gelandet, verlobten sie sich und feierten auf Hogwarts eine rauschende Hochzeit – Hermines Eltern, die als Zahnärzte nur Privatpatienten behandelten, konnten sich das leisten. Und sechsundzwanzig Stunden später wurden die Drillinge geboren:_

_Blake Dominique Nathaniel Aidan Christopher Jim Weasley-Granger, Chloe Amanda Gabrielle Saphire Azure Granger-Weasley und Sarah Mirabelle Kerstin Luise Bones*._

_P.S. Terry-chan corp. trägt keine Verantwortung für beim Lesen entstandene Schäden, psychische Störungen oder durch die Lektüre ausgelöste epileptische Anfälle. Ferner zahlen wir nichts und haben uns auch nie verpflichtet, diese ganzen Fragen aus den Schlussteilen zu beantworten._

_Kinder, geht nach Hause, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen!_

_*wurde zur Adoption freigegeben in eine katholische Familie_


End file.
